Our Children: Show Me Your Love
by Black Key
Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum. SiBum, BL, Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~ Part 1.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

Part 1.

Di sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan sangat megah dan besar. Secara pemilik rumah ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah keluarga Choi. Keluarga kaya yang cukup terkenal dengan nama perusahaannya yang memiliki cabang di beberapa negara. Apa lagi bila mengetahui anak pertama dalam keluarga ini, Choi Siwon. Yang tak lain adalah satu dari 13 namja tampan yang tergabung dalam sebuah boyband korea terkenal bernama Super Junior. Tak hanya itu, bahkan menantu ke sayangan di rumah itu juga merupakan salah satu dari ke 13 namja tadi, Kim Kibum.

Choi Siwon sudah lima tahun menikahi Kim Kibum namja cantik nan pendiam dengan senyum menawan yang merupakan bandmate-nya di Super Junior. Dan kini mereka telah dikaruniai dua orang anak laki-laki bernama Choi Wonbum dan Choi Sibum. Umur kedua malaikat kecil mereka kini sudah tujuh tahun. Dua malaikat kecil itu lahir hanya terpaut dua puluh menit saja karena mereka kembar.

Choi Wonbum yang lahir lebih awal. Dia sangat mirip dengan daddy-nya, Siwon. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat mirip. Baik dari perawakan wajah sampi tingkah mereka berdua juga sangat mirip. Wonbum suka sekali menjahili saudara kembarnya dan juga mommy-nya sendiri hingga membuat dua orang itu sering kesal di buatnya.

Sedangkan, Choi Sibum. Dia sangat mirip dengan mommynya Kim Kibum atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal dengan Choi Kibum, secara dia sudah menjadi menantu kesayangan keluarga Choi. Sibum merupakan anak yang sangat pendiam dan jarang bisa di ajak bicara panjang lebar sama seperti sang mommy. Kalau dia ajak bicara biasanya dia hanya tersenyum saja dan membalas seperlunya saja. Benar-benar duplikat seorang Kibum yang sangat sempurna.

January 2018. Choi House, 07.00 PM.

"Sibum… Ayo turun. Ini sudah waktunya jam makan malam. Kalau nggak cepat-cepat mommy bisa marah lho" ajak Wonbum pada sang adik yang sedari tadi tengah asik membaca buku tanpa menghiraukan dia yang sejak tadi mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Tunggu dulu, nanggung nih bacanya. Selembar lagi habis satu bab" kata Sibum sambil terus fokus pada buku yang tengah ia baca. Dan tak menoleh sedikit pun pada sang hyung yang sudah memandangnya dengan tampang sangat kesal.

"Udah, bacanya nanti lagi aja. Lagian kok kamu betah banget sih baca buku lama-lama? Mirip mommy banget" kata Wonbum yang sudah sebal pada adiknya itu. Adik dan mommy sama saja, batinnya.

"Jelas aku mirip mommy kan aku anak mommy" kata Sibum asal masihy tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang telah merengut perhatiannya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Aish kamu. Udah ayo, udah laper nih" kata Wonbum yang tak sabaran lalu menarik tangan Sibum dengan paksa.

"Yack… Hyung apaan sih" kesal Sibum tak kalah sebal karena di tarik paksa oleh hyung-nya yang menyebabkan dia hampir terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur. Untung saja gerakan refleksnya bagus. Mungkin karena didalam dirinya masih mengalir darah Siwon yang bertubuh atletis.

Wonbum dan Sibum berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. Ah.. mungkin kalimat yang lebih tepat itu Wonbum memaksa Sibum agar berjalan lebih cepat secara kasarnya bisa dikatakan kalau Wonbum sedang menyeret sang adik yang masih fokus pada buka di tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya sedang digengam sang hyung. Sesampainya mereka diruang makan ternyata mereka sudah dihadapakan pada suatu moment yang sangat tak menyenagan yang kini terjadi diantara kedua orang tua mereka. Eits… jangan berpikiran yadong dulu. Kibum dan Siwon bukan sedang mengumbar kemesraan di depan kedua anak mereka. Tapi lebih tepatnya kini Kibum tengah marah-marah pada Siwon.

"Bummie…" rayu Siwon pada Kibum yang sudah mendiamkannya sejak tadi pagi karena pertengkaran ini sudah dimulai sejak kemarin malam.

"Bummie…" rayu Siwon lagi sambil terus mengikuti kemana pun Kibum pergi.

"Bummie…" lagi-lagi Siwon memanggil nama Kibum dengan sangat mesra. Dan lagi-lagi Kibum tak menghiraukan Siwon ia tengah sibuk menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"Wonbum… Sibum… kalian udah turun. Ayo sini makan" panggil Kibum pada kedua anaknya yang sejak tadi hanya bisa memandangi kelakuan ke dua orang tuanya yang….. Ehem… Sangat kekanak-kanakan menurut mereka berdua.

Wonbum dan Sibum menuruti kata mommy mereka itu dengan segera mengambil tempat duduk yang biasa mereka gunakan saat makan. Kibum masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan yang memang di masak oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah mau pembantu yang memasakkan makanan untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai, karena ia takut mereka malah akan ke tagihan dengan masakan orang lain bukan masakannya sendiri. Karena itu, sejak Wonbum dan Sibum berumur tiga tahun ia mulai belajar memasak. Terlambat memang, tapi itu lebih baik bukan? Dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Bummie…" lagi-lagi Siwon berusaha mengambil perhatian Kibum walau hanya sedikit.

"Wonnie diam. Aku nggak mau dengar apa pun dari kamu. Aku masih kesal sama kamu. Bisa-bisanya kamu selingkuh di belakang aku" kata Kibum tanpa melihat pada Siwon yang sedang cemberut di belakangnya. Wonbum dan Sibum hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya itu yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku nggak selingkuh Bummie Honey" kata Siwon berusaha agar istri tercintanya itu tak marah lagi. Tapi ternyata semua sia-sia saja. Karena Kibum masih tetap marah padanya.

"Kalau nggak selingkuh kenapa bisa ada kiriman bunga kerumah ini atas nama seorang yeoja untuk kamu Siwon?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap tajam Siwon. Siwon diam di tempat tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena dia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa ada seorang yeoja yang mengiriminya bunga.

"Aku… Aku.. " Siwon gelagapan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa diam? Nggak bisa jawab apa-apakan? Udah ketangkap basah juga" kata Kibum marah.

"Honey… Aku benar-benar nggak tahu menahu dengan bunga itu. Percaya dong. Aku juga nggak kenal dengan yeoja yang mengirimi bunga itu" kata Siwon apa adanya. Ya… dia memang tak tahu menahu dengan semua awal dari kekacauan ini semua.

"Aku nggak percaya Siwon. Bisa aja kamu bohongkan" kata Kibum sinis. Beginilah Kibum bila sudah marah, ia tak akan segan-segan memangil suaminya hanya dengan nama saja. Padahal biasanya ia juga akan memangil Siwon dengan sebutah Honey atau Wonnie.

"Aku nggak bohong Honey" Siwon berusaha memeluk Kibum. Namun, baru saja tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Kibum. Kibum sudah melepaskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan peluk-peluk aku. Aku nggak suka di peluk sama pembohong kayak kamu, Siwon" kata Kibum dengan deathglare yang ia berikan pada suaminya itu.

"Honey… Aku harus bilang kayak gimana lagi sih biar kamu mau percaya sama aku?" tanya Siwon pasrah.

"Kamu nggak usah repot-repot ngeyakinin aku karena aku nggak akan pernah mau percaya" kata Kibum membuat Siwon jadi semakin lesu.

"Honey…" rayu Siwon dengan manjanya. Namun tetap saja tak dihiarukan Kibum yang sudah sibuk mengisi piring kedua anaknya dengan makanan yang sejak tadi ia masak sendiri. Dan kedua anaknya hanya diam mendengarkan sambil fokus dengan benda-benda yang ada ditangan mereka. Wonbum fokus dengan PSP di tangannya dan Sibum fokus pada buku yang ada ditangannya juga.

" Bummie… Honey…" rayu Siwon terus.

"Dian Siwon. Jangan manja kayak anak kecil gitu. Nggak akan menpan ke aku" kata Kibum dengan cueknya.

"Bummie…" lagi-lagi Kibum tak menghiraukan kata-kata Siwon.

"Bummie…"

"CUKUP SIWON…" kesal Kibum.

"DADDY… MOMMY BEREHENTI BERTENGKAR" teriak Wonbum dan Sibum kompak. Akhirnya mereka risih juga melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya itu yang sudah kelewatan. Nggak tahu situasi dan kondisi buat nggak nafsu makan, main dan baca saja. Siwon dan Kibum langsung terdiam saat mendengar teriakan yang keluar dari bibir kedua malaikat kecil mereka.

"SEKARANG DUDUK DAN MAKAN MAKANAN KALAIN JANGAN BERTENGKAR LAGI. BERISIK TAHU… BUAT NGGAK NAFSU MAKAN SAJA" kata Wonbum dengan deathglarenya yang lebih menyeramkan dari milik sang mommy, mungkin karena deathglarenya merupakan perpaduan antara milik sang daddy dan sang mommy. Siwon dan kibum pun mengikuti ke mauan anak pertama mereka itu.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan pandangan Tuh-Wonbum-marahkan-gara-gara-kamu. Siwon balas menatap Kibum dengan tatapan kok-gara-gara –aku-sih?-kan-kamu-yag-mulai-nggak-mau-maafin-aku. Kibum makin menatap Siwon tajam.

"Berhenti tatap-tatapannya" kata Sibum dengan dinginnya. Membuat kedua orang tuannya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bisa bahaya kalau anak kedua mereka ini sudah marah. Serumah bisa hancur berantakan.

"Sibum cepat makan dan letakkan dulu buku mu itu" kata Wonbum pada adiknya. Tapi, dasar Sibum sama seperti Kibum suka mendiamkan orang yang berbicaya padanya. Alhasil, kata-kata Wonbum bagai angin lalu bagi Sibum.

"SIBUM…." Kesal Wonbum karena lagi-lagi ia tak dihiraukan oleh adiknya itu.

"Ne… Ne… Aku makan" kata Sibum sambil menaruh pembatas buku pada buku tebal yang sejak tadi dia baca dengan sangat khusyuk. Ia lalu meletakkan buku bacaannya yang mungkin tebalnya mencapai 8cm itu disamping kanan piringnya. Ia kemudian dengan segera menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Selama beberapa menit ruang makan itu tampak tenang. Hanya suara sendok dan piring yang saling beradu saja yang terdengar.

"Selesai…." Kata Wonbum memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi hampir selama 20 menit tadi.

"Aku juga selesai" kata Sibum sambil meraih segelas minuman. Setelah meneguk isinya ia kembali meraih buku bacaannya dan kembali membaca isinya dengan tenang.

"Kalian nggak mau tambah?" tanya Kibum pada kedua anaknya itu.

"Nggak mommy, kita udah kenyang. Ia 'kan Sibum" kata Wonbum sambil melirik sang adik yang masih asik dengan buku bacaannya. Sibum mengangguk pelan tanpa memalingkan pandanganya dari buku yang ia baca. Benar-benar anak berumur tujuh tahun yang sangat rajin persis Mommy-nya.

"Daddy… Mommy… Boleh kita bicara sesuatu?" tanya Wonbum santai seteah meneguk segelas minuman yang disediakan oleh mommy-nya tadi.

"Tentu, memangnya kalian mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Siwon pada anaknya itu.

"Tiga minggu lagikan kami ulang tahun, boleh kami meminta sesuatu pada daddy dan mommy?" Tanya Wonbum sebagai perwakilan dari Sibum juga. Karena adiknya yang menyebalkan itu masih fokus pada bukunya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Memenag apa yang kalian mau sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kalian? Pasti Daddy dan mommy akan mengusahakan untuk memberikannya pada kalian. Ia 'kan Honey" kata Siwon meminta dukungan dari sang istri.

"Tentu saja, apa yang kalian inginkan sayang? Kalian mau pesta ulang tahun yang mewah? Kalau itu serahkan saja pada daddy kalian yang pabo itu" kata Kibum menyindir Siwon. Suaminya itu hanya bisa cemberut sja karena ia tahu Kibum masih marah padanya.

"Kita nggak mau ada pesta" kata Sibum masih asik dengan buku bacaannya.

"Terus kalian mau apa?" tanya Kibum lembut pada kedua anaknya itu.

"Aku dan Sibum sudah merundingkan apa yang kita inginkan. Dan kita mau tiga permintaan" kata Wonbum.

"Oke… Apa permintaan kalian itu? Katakan pada Daddy. Siapa tahu daddy bisa mengabulkannya" kata Siwon dengan sangat yakin.

"Kalau begitu kalian dengarkan baik-baik oke. Permintaan pertama, aku mau kita sekeluarga pergi berlibur mengunakan kapal pesiar minggu depan" kata Wonbin dangan mata berbinar-binar penuh harapan mirip Kibum bila ada maunya, pikir Siwon.

"Oke nggak masalah. Ia 'kan Honey" kata Siwon sambil melirik Kibum yang ada disebelahnya. Siwon coba menyentuh tangan Kibum namun dengan cepat kibum menarik tangannya sebelum Siwon berhasil meraih tangannya itu.

"Tentu saja. Minggu depan kita liburan sekeluarga" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum manis pada anak pertamannya itu dan tak menghiraukan kekecewaan Siwon.

"Berarti permintaan kedua dari aku" kata Sibum sambil meletakkan buku bacaannya lagi.

"Aku Cuma mau minta kamar aku dan Wonbum dipisah. Karena dia itu cerewet sekali kalau lihat di meja belajarku penuh dengan buku" kata Sibum menumpakkan kekesalannya pada sang kakak.

"Habis dimana-mana buku sih. Kamu mau buat kamar kita jadi perpustakaan apa? 'Kan ada perpustakan di rumah ini. Kenapa nggak taruh semua buku-buku membosankanmu itu disana. Jadikan kamar kita nggak penuh dengan aura menyeramkan kayak sekarang" kata Wonbum membela diri.

"Lebih baik buku-bukuku itu dari pada satu set permian nggak pentingmu itu. Kamu jadi ketularan uncle kyu yah, dasar maniak game. Kalau soal aku taruh buku dikamar bukan di perpustakaan itu karena aku malas jauh-jauh ngambil buku kalau aku ingin membaca" kata Sibum menjelaskan.

"Lebih asik game-gameku itu dari pada buku-buku membosankan mu itu. Aku bukan ketularan uncle kyu tapi emang udah dari sananya. Itu karena gen dari mommy. Kan mommy juga jago main game" bela Wonbum. Kenapa sekarang dua anak ini yang bertengkar? Membingungkan… dasar anak sama orang tua sama saja.

"Buku itu nggak membosankan tahu. Kalau nggak percaya tanya aja mommy. Kan mommy juga suka baca" kata Sibum tak mau kalah.

"Aish… Sudah… Sudah jangan bertengka lagi. Buat Daddy cemburu saja. Kenapa sih kalian mirip banget sama mommy kalian?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Sesekali tunjukan sifat kalian yang mirip daddy kenapa" kata Siwon lagi dengan perasaan cemburunya. Aish… ayolah Siwon, masak cemburu sama istri sendiri.

"Karena mereka anakku Wonnie. Jadi wajar kalau mereka mirip aku. Dan aku bersyukur mereka nggak mirip kamu. Kalau mereka sampai mirip kamu, entah apa jadinya anak-anak aku" Jawab Kibum menyindir sang suami tercinta.

"Honey tega bilang kayak gitu. Biar bagaimana pun 'kan mereka juga anakku Bummie" kata Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Udah ah… males debat sama kamu. Oke… mulai besok kamar kalian bakal di pisah kan" kata Kibum akhirnya. Ia tak mau bertengkar lagi dengan sang suami. Lagi nggak mood.

"Sekarang permintaan ketiga. Ini permintaan aku dan Sibum. Dan ini wajib…" kataWonbum.

"oke… kalian mau apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kita mau punya adik" kata Sibum dengan sangat santai sambil menatap lurus pada buku yang entah sejak kapan kembali ia baca. Kibum yang mendengarnya jadi tersedak karena saat itu ia sedang meneguk segelas penuh air. Siwon langsung dengan sigap mengelus-elus tengkuk Kibum.

"kalian bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kibum pada kedua anaknya itu. Ia berharap tadi Sibum hanya bercanda saja mengatakannya.

"Mau punya adik" kata Sibum santai lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

"Mommy cukup jelaskan mendengar kata-kata Sibum tadi, jadi aku nggak perngulanginya untuk yang ketiga kalinya ya. Jadi kalian cepat berbaikan dan beri kami seorang adik. Hanya seorang kok. Kami nggak ngeharusin mommy dan daddy ngasih kita adik kembar" kata Wonbum santai tak tahu kalau kini kedua orang tuanya sedang memasang wajah shocknya.

"Tapi lebih baik lagi kalau mommy dan daddy ngasih kita adik kembar. Karena aku dan Wonbum nggak satu pikiran mau adik laki-laki atau perempuan" kata Sibum dari atas tanggan.

"Aku mau adik laki-laki" kata Wonbum semangat.

"Nggak, perempuan aja. Kalau laki-laki bisa-bisa kayak kamu lagi nakal banget" kata Sibum meledek hyungnya itu. mulai lagi little Kibum dan little siwon ini bertengkar, mirip daddy dan mommy-nya saja.

"Aku nggak nakal" bela Wonbum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nggak nakal apanya kalau suka ngumpetin barang-barang milik aku" kata Sibum. Membuat Wonbum terdiam karena mendapat pukulan telak dari sang adik.

"Agh… Udah ah. Jadi intinya Daddy dan mommy harus segera baikan dan memberi kita adik" kata Wonbum mengalihkan pembicaraan persis seperti Siwon yang suka mengalihkan pembicaraan kalau sudah terdesak oleh kata-kata Kibum.

"Dasar… tukang pengalih pembicaraan. Sama aja kayak daddy" kata Sibum santai lalu berjalan menaiki tangga yang baru setengah jalan ia lewati.

"SIBUM…." Si bungsu dari pasangan Siwon dan Kibum itu mendapat tatapan tajam gratis dari hyung dan Daddynya.

"Yack… apa-apaan kamu natapin anak aku kayak gitu?" kata Kibum sebal pada Siwon. Mau tak mau Siwon tak jadi marah pada Sibum, selamat deh anak keduanya itu berkat ke sadisan sang istri.

"Dia Juga anak aku lho. Jangan lupa itu. Kan kita buatnya bareng" kata Siwon mengingatkan sambil menyeringai pada Kibum. Kibum malah semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Huh… Mulai lagi deh" kata Wonbum sambil menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"Sibum tunggu aku. Daddy dan mommy jangan lupa sama permintaan terakhir kita itu ya" kata Wonbum mengingatkan sebelum ia beranjak mengejar Sibum menuju kamar mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Siwon dan kibum yang masih sibuk dengan adu bantah membantah mereka. Tentang asal muasal kedua anaknya itu.

"Kayaknya permintaan terakhir anak-anak nggak ada salahnya kalau kita kabulkan deh" kata Siwon sambil memandang Kibum dengan pandangan mengoda.

"Nggak akan. Aku nggak mau hamil lagi. Apa lagi sama namja pembohong kayak kamu" kata Kibum yang kembali mengungkit-ungkit masalah awal mereka.

"Ayolah Bummie jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi" kata Siwon memohon.

"Aku nggak akan meng ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi kalau kamu mau jujur bilang siapa yeoja selingkuhan kamu itu" kata Kibum sambil membereskan piring-piring yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Aku kan udah bilang Honey, aku nggak selingkuh dan aku juga nggak kenal dengan yeoja itu. hati aku kan Cuma buat kamu seorang" kata Siwon merayu.

"Nggak percaya" kata Kibum yang meninggalkan Siwon kedapur sambil membawa piring-piring kotor di kedua tangannya.

"Bummie… Percaya dong" pinta Siwon yang sudah mengejar Kibum ke dapur.

"Nggak akan sebelum kamu berkata jujur" kata Kibum yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring.

"Aku nggak bohong Bummie" kata Siwon terus meyakinkan Kibum.

"Nggak akan percaya" kata Kibum ketus.

"Aish… Kalau bertengkar terus kayak gini kapan bisa ngasih adik buat Wonbum dan Sibum" kata Siwon pasrah.

"Nggak akan ngasih sama sekali" kata Kibum membuat Siwon tambah lemas.

'Berarti nggak akan buat-buat dong kalau Kibum ngambek terus. Aish… istriku menyusahkan banget sih' kata Siwon dalam hati.

"Bummie…" Siwon berusaha merayu Kibum kembali dengan sejuta rayuannya yang sangat nggak mempan pada Kibum.

"Diam Wonnie. Aku lagi nyuci nih" kata Kibum membuat Siwon mau tak mau langsung terdiam di sebelah Kibum sambil terus memperhatikan pekerjaan sang istri yang tak kunjung selesai-selesai.

Please RnR oke ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~ Part 1.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

* * *

><p>Part 1.<p>

Kibum dan siwon bertengkar hebat karena kibum yang cemburu karena ada seorang yeoja tak di kenal mengirimi siwon sebuket bunga. Di saat lain, kedua anak kembar mereka meminta tiga hadiah ulang tahun mereka yang jatuh tiga minggu lagi. dan salah satu dari permintaan mereka itu adalah mereka ingin memiliki seorang adik. Jadi bagaimanakah cara siwon merayu kibum agar mau memaafkan dirinya? Dan apakah wonbum dan Sibum akan mendapatkan seorang adik?

* * *

><p>Part 2.<p>

January 2018. Choi House, 07.30 AM.

Pagi yang cerah karena matahari bersinar dengan terangnya tanpa ada awan hitam yang menghalangi sinarnya yang menjamah lapisan bumi menerangi setiap insan yang mulai terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi indah mereka sejak sejam yang lalu. Menemasi semua insan beraktifitas di pagi yang sangat cerah ini.

Pagi yang cerah tak berati hari yang cerah juga. Karena kini di pagi hari ini kediaman keluarga Choi sudah ramai dengan teriakan kemarahan dari Kibum lagi pada sang suami yang membuat seisi rumah gempar karenanya. Hingga membuat dua malaikat kecil yang tadinya masih tertidur segera terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka yang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi mimpi buruk dialam nyata.

Wonbum dan Sibum beranjak dari atas tempat tidur mereka masing-masing menuju kesumber suara berisik yang membangunkan mereka tadi. Dengan malas keduanya menyusurim lorong rumah yang sangat besar itu. wajah mereka masih menampakkan aura ngantuk yang sangat pekat. Kedua namja kecil itu dengan segera menuruni tangga rumah mereka dan mendapati sang mommy sedang marah-marah pada daddy-nya sambil memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah. Yang mereka yakini itu pasti dari pengemar berat daddy-nya yang selalu saja mengirimi bunga itu selama tiga hari berturut-turut yang spontan membuat mommy mereka jadi cemburu buta. Padahal mereka saja tahu kalau daddy mereka itu tak mungkin macam-macam apalagi sampai selingkuh. Tapi entah kenapa mommy mereka bisa berfikiran kalau daddy mereka itu sedang berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Wonbum dan Sibum melangkah santai menuju sofa melewati kedua orang tuanya yang sedang saling bantah membantah dan serang menyerang dengan kata-kata. Mereka berjalan didiepan kedua orang tuannya itu dnegan sangat santai seolah-olah tak ada yang sedang terjadi. Keduanya langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di sofa dansaling sandar menyandar di pungung saudaranya sambil menatap lurus pada tontonan pagi yang membosankan.

Sibum melirik hyung-nya yang sedang menyandar di punggungnya. Wonbum yang mengerti akan makna dari tatapan sak adik langsung beranjak pergi dengan tiba-tiba membuat Sibum yang tadinya juga menyandar di punggung Hyung-nya itu jadi terjungkal kebelakang dengan pelan. Sibum memberikan deathglare pada hyungnya itu yang dibalas dengan pemberian deathglare juga dari Wonbum.

Wonbum berjalan mendekati telephone rumah mereka. Lalu melemparkan telephon rumah tanpa kabel itu pada sang adik. Yang dengan refleks langsung disambut oleh Sibum.

Siwon dan Kibum masih asik bertengkar tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran kedua anak mereka yang sudah ada disana sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Siwon katakan dengan jujur. Siapa yeoja ini dan apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuket mawar yang baru ia temukan di depan rumah mereka pagi ini.

"Aku nggak tahu siapa yeoja itu dan aku nggak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan yeoja itu Bummie" kata Siwon menjelaskan dengan apa adanya. Namun dasar Kibum yang sudah dimakan cemburu tak mau mendegar bantahan apapun dari Siwon hingga kata-kata jujur Siwon bagaikan kebohongan besar baginya.

"Siwon jangan berbohong lagi" kata Kibum lelah dengan kata-kata Siwon yang ia angap hanya kebohongan semata. Padahal Siwon sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kibum sejak awal. Dasar Kibum yang sudah buta akan rasa cemburu.

"Aku nggak bohong Honey" kata Siwon dengan suara manisnya.

"Aku nggak percaya. Ambil ini bunga" kata Kibum yang melemparkan sebuket bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Siwon.

"Bummie percaya dong" rayu Siwon yang tak membuahkan hasil, hanya percuma saja.

"Aku nggak akan mau percaya sama pembohong kaya kamu Siwon" marah Kibum.

"Aku jadi nggak yakin kalau kamu cinta sama aku" kata Kibum lagi membuat Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kok kamu ngomong kayak gitu sih Honey?" tanyanya Siwon.

"Ya bagaimana aku nggak bisa ngomong kayak gitu kalau kelakuan kamu aja kayak sekarang ini. Dulu kamu nikahin aku aja waktu Wonbum dan Sibum sudah berumur dua tahun kan. Itu juga gara-gara kamu ketangkap basah udah punya anak dari aku sama appa dan umma kamu. Coba waktu itu kamu nggak ketahuan pasti sekarang kita nggak mungkin nikah-nikah" kata Kibum dengan sangat emosi.

"Aku benar-benar cinta sama kamu kok Honey. Sejak kamu belum hamil hingga sekarang" kata Siwon membeladiri dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Bohong. Kalau kamu cinta sama aku kenapa waktu kamu tahu aku hamil bukannya langsung dinikahi malahan kamu nyembunyiin aku dari semua orang. Padahal dulu kamu yang ngotot pingin cepat punya anak. Udah si kasih sekarang malah kayak gini" kata Kibum kesal.

"Honey kamu jangan ngomong kayak gitu dong" pinta Siwon.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti nggak pernah cinta sama aku kan. Kamu Cuma mau anak dari rahim aku aja iakan?" kata Kibum menduga-duga dengan sangat salah.

"Aku cinta sama kamu Bummie honey… dari dulu sebelum kamu hamil sampai sekarang aku masih cinta sama kamu. Cinta aku ke kamu nggak akan berkurang. Yang ada bertambah terus menerus" kata Siwon meyakinkan Kibum.

"nggak percaya" kata Kibum membuat Siwon frustasi berat. Sedangkan kedua anak mereka sudah kembali tertidur di sofa dengan posisi saling memunggungi.

_Flashback…_

Lima tahun yang lalu…

Mei 2013. Siwon Apartement, 09.49 AM.

Sebuah apartement lumayan besar dengan dua kamar tidur, sebuah ruang tamu, makan dan dapur didalamnya. Disanalah seorang Choi Siwon tinggal bersama Kim Kibum dan kedua anak mereka yang baru berusia dua tahun, Choi Wonbum dan Choi Sibum. Sebenarnya kata-kata yang tepat adalah disana dia – Siwon- menyembunyikan keberadaan kedua anaknya.

Entah kenapa Siwon belum berani mengatakan pada siapa saja kalau kini ia sudah memiliki dua orang anak kembar dari kekasihnya Kim Kibum. Tidak pada keluarga. Tidak pada teman. Tidak pula pada fans-fans nya. Hanya dia, Kibum dan para member Super Junior lainnya saja yang mengetahui fakta besar bahwa ia telah memiliki dua orang anak yang sangat lucu dan mengemaskan.

Para member Super Junior yang lain mengetahui semua itu karena mereka juga menngetahui semua awal dari tingkah Siwon yang ingin memiliki anak yang lahir dari rahim Kibum. Kejadian yang mengubah mereka dari sekedar teammate menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bisa dibilang sangat romantis.

Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui apartement Siwon dan Kibum ini. Hanya anak-anak super Junior saja yang pernah berkunjung kemari. Terutama Haehyuk couple dan Kyumin Couple yang kini juga telah dikaruniai masing-masing seorang anak berumur setahun. Tapi bedanya, mereka memiliki anak tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi seperti Kibum dan Siwon.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Lee Eunhae. Status mereka saat ini adalah sepasang suami istri. Mereka tak menyembunyikan fakta kalau mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak. Keluarga keduanya sudah mengetahui itu semua, karena keluarga Eunhyuk-lah yang meminta Donghae segera menikahi Eunhyuk dan memberikan mereka cucu. Karena itu, Donghae yang merasa sudah diberi kesempatan tak mau membuang-buang kesempatan itu. Dengan segera ia menikahi Eunhyuk.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dasar si evil maknae. Ternyata dibalik ke evilannya itu ia sudah terlalu sering meniduri sang prince aegyo, Lee Sungmin. Hingga hyung kesayangannya yang berstatus kekasihnya itu berbadan dua. Namun, seevil-evil-nya kyu di saat ia tahu bahwa sangmin mengandung anaknya tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung melamar Sungmin menjadi istrinya. Walaupun awalnya dia habis dimarahi oleh keluarga Sungmin karena sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh anak kesayangan mereka.

Dua pasangan suami istri itu memang sedikit membuat Kibum merasa iri. Secara status mereka jelas sedangkan dia? Anak yang ia lahirkan saja sudah berumur dua tahun tapi Siwon belum juga melamarnya. Padahal dulu Siwon-lah yang sangat meninginkan seorang anak. Tapi setelai ia memberikan dua orang anak, Siwon masih betah menyembunyikan fakta keberadaan anak mereka. Tapi Kibum berusaha bersabar saja. Setidaknya Siwon tak menyangkal adanya hubungan istimewa diantara keduanya didepan publik. Namun tetap saja Siwon masih menyembunyikan hubungan spesial mereka didepan orang tuanya. Dan lagi-lagi Kibum berusaha menahan diri. Ia berusaha memahami semua keputusan Siwon.

"Honey… Aku pulang" Kata Siwon saat ia memasuki Ruang tamu apartement-nya. Ia segera meletakkan seluruh belanjaannya di dapur, ia baru saja selesai membeli semua kebutuhan mereka berempat selama seminggu di supermarket terdekat.

"Wonnie… Pesanannya ada semua kan?" tanya Kibum pada kekasihnya itu. Ia mendekati Siwon yang tengah duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan sambil mengendong kedua buah hatinya.

"Gantian jaga Wonbum dan Sibum ya. Aku mau cuci piring dulu" kata Kibum pada Siwon.

"Ya udah sini dua jagoan daddy main sama daddy aja ya. Biar mommy cuci piring dulu" kata Siwon sambil mengambil kedua anaknya dari gendongan Kibum. Siwon membawa kedua anaknya keruang tamu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya Kibum beranjak juga dari tempatnya. Dengan segera ia mengumpulkan semua piring kotor bekas sarapan pagi mereka tadi. Ia mulai terlihat berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor tadi dan menyulapnya menjadi bersih seperti semula. Setelah selesai ia kemudian menyusun semua belanjaan Siwon didalam kulkas. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah lengan kekar yang melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya.

"Wonnie jangan nakal ah…." Kata Kibum yang tahu siapa pemilik lengan itu yang tak lain adalah namja tampan yang sangat ia cintai. Namja yang telah ia beri dua malaikat kecil yang sangat lucu.

"Wonnie diam nggak" kata Kibum sebal karena Siwon tak segera melepaskan tangan-tangannya dari pinggang Kibum. Malahan tangan-tangan Siwon jadi semakin usil meraba-raba perut datarnya.

"Pelit banget sih mommy cantik ini" Goda Siwon yang sudah memeluk Kibum dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kibum hingga membuat Kibum bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari Siwon yang membuatnya sedikit merasa geli.

"Wonnie, jangan macam-macam. Kamu 'kan harus jagain Wonbum dan Sibum. Kemana mereka sekarang?" tanya Kibum sambil memukul-mukul pelan tangan-tangan Siwon yang nakal membelai dada bidangnya.

"Mereka di ruang tamu sedang main. Aku sedikit bosan habis mereka berdua sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Jadi aku kesini deh mau mengoda mommy mereka yang cantik ini" goda Siwon sambil mengecup pipi kanan Kibum. Membuat wajah Kibum merona merah.

"Udah kamu balik ke tempat anak-anak sana. Masak mereka ditinggal begitu saja. Kalau ada apa-apa gimana. Udah cepat sana jaga mereka. Aku masih ada kerjaan. Kalau udah selesai nanti aku nyamperin kalian" kata Kibum sambil melepaskan pelukan Siwon pelan.

"Aish…. Honey cerewet deh" kata Siwon yang mendapat tatapan tajam gratis dari Kibum.

"Oke… Oke… Aku balik ke anak-anak tapi sebelumnya kiss dulu dong" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Kibum terkekeh sebentar lalu mengecup kilat bibir siwon. Siwon yang merasa kurang, langsung menarik pinggang Kibum saat kekasihnya itu baru saja menjauhi yang berakibat bibir Kibum kembali menempel di bibirnya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Saling lumat melumat…

BRAKKKK BRUKKK PRANG…

"Huwa….." terdengar suara benda jatuh yang disusul suara tangisan dari salah satu anak mereka. Kibum dan Siwon mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Saling bertatapan penuh tanya.

"Wonnie, anak-anak" kata Kibum dengan wajah cemasnya yang mendapat angukan mantap dari Siwon yang juga berwajah kahawatir. Keduanya langsung berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ketempat anak-anak mereka.

Kibum shock melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini pada salah satu anaknya. Wonbum menangis dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah di sampingnya terdapat vas bunga yang hancur berantakan. Mungkin vas itu jatuh karena ditarik oleh anaknya. Dengan cepat Siwon menghampiri sang anak lalu mengendongnya dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Bummie kita kerumah sakit sekarang" panik Siwon yang langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di atas televisi sambil terus berusaha menenagkan anak mereka yang masih menangis dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahan yang terus berlangsung. Kibum yang tadi masih shock dan terdiam segera bergeas mengendong Sibum dan mengikitu langkah Siwon dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Wonnie ini gimana?" tanya Kibum panik melihat kedua anaknya yang ada didalam dekapannya. Sedangkan Siwon tengah panik juga namun ia berusaha tenang karena ia kini tengah menyetir mobil.

"Tenanglah Bummie. Anak-anak pasti baik-baik saja" kata Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kibum padahal dirinya sendiri juga sedang panik.

"Gimana mau tenang Wonnie. Lihat kepala Wonbum mengeluarkan banyak darah seperti ini dan dia juga tak berhenti-berhenti menangis dari tadi. Pasti ini sangat sakit. Dan Sibum juga, badannya panas. Sepertinya dia demam" kata Kibum memberi tahu ke adaan kedua anaknya pada Siwon yang membuat Siwon makin panik.

"Sabarlah, sedikit lagi kita sampai rumah sakit" kata Siwon berusaha tenang.

"Cepatlah Siwon. Aku nggak mau terjadi sesuatu sama Wonbum dan Sibum" kata Kibum kahawatir.

"Aku juga sama Kibum. Tenanglah sedikit, kalau kamu terus buat aku panik seperti ini aku bisa nggak konsen nyetir" kata Siwon.

"Ah.. Ne.. Mianhae" kata Kibum.

"Tak apa. Sayang kalian bertahan ya. Sebentar lagi kita sampai dirumah sakit" kata Siwon sambil menelus pelan kepala Sibum.

Houspital, 11.09 AM.

Tak lama mereka sampai dirumah sakit. Dengan sangat panik Siwon dan Kibum membawa anak-anak mereka kedalam rumah sakit itu. karena mendengar teriakan panik dari Siwon dan Kibum beberapa Suster datang menghampiri mereka lalu mengambil alih kedua anak mereka yang sedang sakit.

Siwon dan Kibum menunggu kabar kedua anaknya dengan sangat kahawatir. Kibum menagis pelan tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anak mereka. Siwon dengan pelan meraih tubuh Kibum lalu memeluknya dengan sangat hangat. Kibum menagis dalam dekapan Swion. Siwon sangat menyesal karena kelalaian dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Wonbum terluka dan karena ketidak pekaannyalah sampai-sampai ia tak tahu kalau Sibum tengah sakit.

_Ditempat lain, masih dirumah sakit yang sama…._

"Dengar kata dokter tadi. Appa harus banyak istrirahat jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan" kata seorang wanita paruh baya kepada suaminya.

"Ne… Ne… Jangan marah-marah lagi dong. Appa akan usahakan untuk ambil libur seminggu ini" kata Pria paruh baya pada sang istri tercinta. Kedua orang ini tak lain adalah Appa dan Umma dari Siwon. Hari ini mereka pergi kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kesehatan Tuan Choi yang akhir-akhir ini sempat menurun karena pola kesehariannya yang buruk.

"Itu harus. Umma nggak mau appa sakit" kata Nyonya Choi pada suaminya.

"Ne.. Udah sekarang kita pulang saja" ajak Tuan Choi pada istrinya. Keduanya langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka tadi. Namun di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Kim yang tak lain adalah Appa dan Umma dari Kibum.

"Tuan Choi, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Mr. Kim pada appa dari sahabat segroup anaknya itu.

"Ah… Tuan Kim, senang bertemu dengan anda disini. Saya disini hanya sedang memeriksakan kesehatan saja. Kalau anda kenapa ada di sini juga?" tanya Mr. Choi bingung.

"Hanya sedang menjenguk rekan bisinis yang sedang sakit saja" kata Mr. Kim ramah.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja? Kenapa sampai harus memeriksakan kesehatan segala?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Biasa… terlalu kecapean bekerja yang over jadinya seperti ini. padahal sudah saya ingat 'kan" jawab Mrs. Choi membuat suasana disana penuh gelak tawa.

"Eh… bukankan itu Siwon dan Kibum" kata Mrs. Choi sambil menunjuk kearah lain dan disana bisa dilihat Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang panik sambil mengendong seorang anak didlam gendongan mereka masing-masing.

"Ia itu Kibum dan Siwon. Tapi kenapa mereka kesini? Dan siapa kedua akan yang mereka bawa itu?" tanya Mrs. Kim heran.

"Kita susul saja mereka. Nanti kita bisa tanyakan itu pada mereka" kata Mr. Choi yang mendapat angukan dari ketiga orang lainnya. Keempat orang tadi pun segera pergi mendekati kedua anaknya yang sedang saling berpelukan didepan sebuah ruangan operasi. Dan mereka bisa melihat Kibum sedang menagis didalam dekapan Siwon.

"Siwon… Kibum… Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Mrs. Choi mengagetkan kedua orang yang masih sibuk berpelukan tadi. Siwon dan Kibum yang kaget karena mendapati kedua orang tua mereka ada disana dengan refleks langsung melepaskan dekapan mereka masing-masing. Keduanya jadi salah tingkah tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa.

"Umma dan Appa kenapa ada disini?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kok balik tanya sih Wonnie? Umma disini sedang menemani Appamu memeriksakan kesehatannya. Dan kalian berdua apa yang sedang kalain lakukan disini?" selidik Mrs. Choi.

"Bummie kenapa ada disini? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada anaknya itu.

"Aku nggak lagi nagis kok Umma" kata Kibum berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah memerah karena tangisannya tadi dengan percuma karena kedua orang tuanya akan tetap tahu kalau dia sedang menangis tadinya.

"Jangan bohongi umma Kibum. Umma tahu kamu sedang menangis" kata Mrs. Kim.

"Mianhae umma" kata Kibum menundukan kepalanya karena tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. pasti kalau ia berbohong ummanya itu akan segera mengetahuinya.

"Kalian kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Mr. Kim mengulangi sebuah pertanyaan yang belum mereka jawab sejak tadi. Siwon dan Kibum terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Takut kalau sesuatu yang sudah mereka sembunyikan selama tiga tahun ini akan segera terbongkar.

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Mr. Choi kali ini karena Siwon dan Kibum tak kunjung menjawab pertanya tadi. Siwon dan Kibum masih terdiam.

"Kok diam aja sih? Yang sakit siapa?" ulang Mrs. Choi. Siwon dan Kibum saling bertukar pandang tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan.

"Yang sakit…. Yang sakit itu… Teman kita umma" kata Siwon berbohong dan tentu saja dua pasang orang tua yang ada dihadapan mereka itu mengetahuinya. Karena tadi mereka jelas-jelas melihat Siwon dan Kibum tengah panik membawa dua orang anak kecil yang kalau di perkirakan munkin berumur dua tahun lebih. Mereka berfikir kenapa anak-anak mereka ini harus berbohong seperti itu. apa yang tengah mereka sembunyikan sebenarnya?

"Teman? Teman dimana? Namja atau yeoja?" tanya Mrs. Kim mencari tahu.

"Teman main kok Umma. Dia.. Dia.. Yeoja" bohong Kibum yang diketahui pasti oleh empat orang yang sejak tadi masih memandang mereka tajam membuat Siwon dan Kibum jadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Teman main? Yeoja? Yakin mereka yeoja?" tanya Mrs. Choi sambil memandang Siwon dan Kibum dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"I-Ia umma teman yeoja kita" kata Siwon berbohong membuat kedua orangtua itu semakin penasaran kenapa anak-anak mereka harus berbohong seperti itu.

"Umma tahu kamu bohong Kibum" kata Mrs. Kim membuat Kibum terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana bisa ummanya tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong?

"A-Aku nggak bohong kok umma" kata Kibum dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Kibum…" kata Mrs. Kim pelan agar anaknya itu mau berkata terus terang. Kibum jadi takut dengan ummanya itu. Ia meremas kuat tangan Siwon meminta bantuan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kibum berkatalah yang sejujurnya, umma nggak akan marah kok" kata Mrs. Kim dengan sangat ramah pada anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu.

"Itu umma… Aku… Aku…" Kibum bingung harus mengatakan apa pada ummanya yang sudah sangat penasaran itu. Apa ia harus berkata jujur sekarang?

"Siwon… Kibum… Anak siapa yang kalian bawa dengan sangat panik tadi?" tanya Mrs. Choi akhirnya karena Siwon dan Kibum tak kunjung memberitahukan kepada mereka berempat. Siwon dan Kibum terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang tua mereka itu mengetahui kalau tadi mereka sedang membawa Wonbum dan Sibum dengan sangat panik.

"Mereka itu…" kata-kata Siwon terputus karena ruang operasi sudah terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok dokter dari dalamnya. Siwon dan Kibum dengan segera menghampiri dokter tadi yang disusul oleh kedua orang tua mereka dengan pandangan heran. Mereka ingin segera mengetahui keadaan Wonbum yang ada didalam sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Siwon kahawatir.

"kami belum bisa memberi tahukan keadaan pasien saat ini. karena operasi masih berjalan dan kami kekurangan stok darah. Jadi, kami membutuhkan donor saat ini juga. Karena itu siapa orang tua dari pasien didalam?" tanya sang dokter pada Siwon dan Kibum. Siwon dan Kibum jadi bingung mengatakannya. Kalau mereka bilang merekalah kedua orang tua Wonbum berarti kedua orang tua mereka akan mengetahui apa yang sudah mereka sembunyikan selama tiga tahun ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Our Children

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 3 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Gak akan pernah bosan teken kontrak dengan couple sibum. Kan q author tetap couple satu ini. Sekarang aku buat ff yang terinspirasi dari salah satu koleksi manga aku lagi judulnya "Little Jumper" tapi ni ff ga akan sama 100% karena ni ff Cuma terinspirasi aj dari itu manga. Cuma terinspirasi aja lho.

* * *

><p>Part 2.<p>

Siwon dan Kibum kembali bertengkar karena lagi-lagi ada yeoja yang mengirimi Siwon sebuket bunga mawar merah hingga membuat Kibum kembali mengungkit-ungkit kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu.

Karena kelalaian Siwon hingga akhirnya membuat kedua anak mereka masuk rumah sakit. Dan tternyata saat dirumah sakit mereka bertemu dengan kedua orang tua mereka yang menangkap basah mereka berdua yang sedang membawa kedua anak mereka dengan sangat panik.

Siwon dan Kibum terus didesak oleh kedua orang tua mereka agar mereka berkata jujur siapa sebenarnya kedua anak yang tadi mereka bawa dengan panik. Haruskah mereka berkata jujur dan membeberkan semua yang telah mereka sembunyikan selama tiga tahun ini? Bagaimana kondisi kedua anak mereka? Dan bagaimana respon kedua orang tua mereka kalau mereka tahu apa yang telah disembunyikan Kibum dan Siwon?

* * *

><p>Part 3.<p>

Mei 2013. Hospital, 02.55 PM.

"Siwon… Kibum… Anak siapa yang kalian bawa dengan sangat panik tadi?" tanya Mrs. Choi akhirnya karena Siwon dan Kibum tak kunjung memberitahukan kepada mereka berempat. Siwon dan Kibum terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang tua mereka itu mengetahui kalau tadi mereka sedang membawa Wonbum dan Sibum dengan sangat panik.

"Mereka itu…" kata-kata Siwon terputus karena ruang operasi sudah terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok dokter dari dalamnya. Siwon dan Kibum dengan segera menghampiri dokter tadi yang disusul oleh kedua orang tua mereka dengan pandangan heran. Mereka ingin segera mengetahui keadaan Wonbum yang ada didalam sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Siwon kahawatir.

"kami belum bisa memberi tahukan keadaan pasien saat ini. karena operasi masih berjalan dan kami kekurangan stok darah. Jadi, kami membutuhkan donor saat ini juga. Karena itu siapa orang tua dari pasien didalam?" tanya sang dokter pada Siwon dan Kibum. Siwon dan Kibum jadi bingung mengatakannya. Kalau mereka bilang merekalah kedua orang tua Wonbum berarti kedua orang tua mereka akan mengetahui apa yang sudah mereka sembunyikan selama tiga tahun ini.

"Orang tuannya…" ragu Siwon untuk mengatakannya.

"Siapa oraqngtuanya?" tanya dokter lagi.

"Itu…"

"Ayo Wonnie beritahu dimana oarang tua anak yang kalian bawa kesini tadi" kata Mrs. Choi pada anaknya itu.

"Saya orang tuanya dok" kata Kibum akhirnya. Ia lebih memilih anaknya dari pada terus menutupi fakta yang ada. Beginilah hati seorang ibu pada anaknya yang begitu kuat.

"Maaf Hyung aku memberitahukan semuanya. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita" kata Kibum pada Siwon yang pasrah dengan nasibnya setelah ini.

"Kalau begitu mari tuan Kibum ikut bersama kami untuk diperiksa kalau memungkinkan kami akan mengambil sedikit darah anda" kata dokter tadi.

"Ne.." Kibum berjalan mengikuti sang dokter meninggalkan Siwon bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Yang tampak masih shock mendengar kata 'anak kita' yang keluar dari mulut Kibum tadi.

"Siwon, kami butuh penjelasan" kata Mr. Choi pada anak pertamanya itu.

"Ne.. Appa, nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya kalau keadaan sudah tenang" kata Siwon yang pasrah. Ya, sepertinya sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua kenyataan yang telah ia sembunyikan selama tiga tahun ini.

_Beberapa Jam kemudian, 05.33 PM._

Operasi Wonbum sudah berlangsung dengan sukses dan dari sejam yang lalu. Ia juga sudah ditempatkan diruangan khusus bersama kembarannya Sibum. Keadaan Sibum juga sudah tak separah tadi pagi, suhu trubuhnya suudah mulai keduanya tampak tidur dengan tenang membuat kedua orang tuanya bisa bernafas dengan tenang pula.

"Siwon… Kibum… kemari" panggil Mrs. Choi kini mereka semua ada didalam ruang rawat Wonbum dan Sibum. Lebih tepatnya mereka semua tengah duduk disofa yang disediakan didalam ruang rawat itu. Siwon dan Kibum yang tadi berdiri didekat anak mereka akhirnya beranjak pergi mendekati kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Kami mau menagih penjelasan dari kalian" Kata Mr. Kim pada Siwon dan Kibum yang menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"Hyung saja yang mengatakanya" kata Kibum pada Siwon yang mendapat angukan pelan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang Appa dan Umma ingin ketahui dari kami?" tanya Siwon memulai semuanya.

"Siapa mereka berdua. Dan apa maksud dari kata-kata Kibum tadi?" tanya Mrs. Choi.

"Yang tidur disebelah kiri itu Sibum dan yang disebelah kanan itu Wonbum. Umur mereka dua tahun dan mereka anak kandungku dan Kibum" kata Siwon dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Kini ia harus bersiap mendapat amukkan dari orang tuanya dan orang tua Kibum.

"MWO…" koor kedua orangtua Siwon dan Kibum kaget mendengar kata-kata Siwon tadi.

"Jadi mereka anak kamu dan Kibum?" tanya Mrs. Choi meyakinkan pendengaranya tadi tak salah. Siwon menganguk lemah.

"Oh appa, lihat apa yang sudah anak mu lakukan" kata Mr. Choi sambil memegang dadanya dan memeluk suaminya sendiri.

"Bummie benar semua yang Siwon bilang tadi?" tanya Mr. Kim pada anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ia appa. Mereka anakku dan Siwon hyung. Anak yang ku kandung dan ku lahirkan sendiri. Mereka darah daging kami appa" kata Kibum lemah dan pasrah dengan amukkan orang tuanya sebenttar lagi.

"kalian jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini" kata Mr. Choi pada dua anak muda didepannya yang sedang menundukan kepala mereka. Merasa bersalah karena sudah menyembunyikan semua fakta itu.

"Kita nggak sedang bercanda appa. Kalau kalian tak percaya itu anak kami, kita bisa lakukan test DNA biar kalian semua percaya" kata Siwon meyakinkan semuanya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kibum itu namja Siwon" kata Mr. Kim pada siwon.

"Ya dia memang namja. Tapi dia juga punya rahim" kata Siwon menjelaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana Kibum melahirkan mereka berdua?" tanya Mrs. Choi bingung.

"Operasi cessar umma. Bekasnya juga masih ada kok sampai sekarang di tubuh Kibum" kata Siwon.

PLAK….

Mrs. Kim menampar Siwon dengan sangat keras. Nampak aura ketidak sukaan terpancar jelas diwajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Umma…" kata Kibum pelan.

"Diam Kibum" kata Mrs. Kim tegas pada Kibum membuat namja satu itu hanya bisa diam sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Apa-apaan kamu Siwon menghamili anakku tapi sampai ia melahirkan dan sekarang anak kalian berumur dua tahun kamu belum juga menikahinya. Aku nggak bisa terima begitu saja. Dan kamu juga Kibum, mau-maunya menyerahkan tubuh kamu itu pada hyungmu sendiri. Apa kamu mau belajar jadi namja murahan?" marah Mrs. Kim pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"Mianhae umma. Maafkan aku" kata Kibum sedikit menyesal. Ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saja.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian berdua menyembuyikan semua ini" kata Mrs. Choi sambil menatap Siwon dan Kibum dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Mianhae umma" kata Siwon pelan.

"Kibum siapkan diri kamu. Malam ini juga kita kembali ke LA. Tak ada bantahan" kata Mrs. Kim pada anaknya itu.

"Tapi umma bagaimana dengan kedua anakku?" tanya Kibum yang tak mau dipisahkan dari kedua buah hati yang telah ia kandung dan lahirkan itu.

"Tentu saja mereka akan ikut bersama kita" kata Mrs. Kim.

"Tapikan mereka sedang sakit umma… appa" kata Kibum memohon agar tak pergi malam ini juga.

"Umma tak terima bantahan Kibum" kata Mrs. Kim tegas.

"Wonnie…" Kibum berusaha meminta bantuan pada sang kekasih tercinta.

"Bummie…" Mrs. Kim memandang Kibum tajam membuat namja satu itu jadi terdiam dan meundukan kepalanya.

"Nggak bisa seperti itu. Mereka juga anakku jadi aku melarang mereka untuk dibawa" kata Siwon akhirnya. Ia berusaha agar anak dan kekasihnya masih tetap disini bersama dengan dirinya.

"Dia memang anak kamu. Tapi yang lebih berhak itu Kibum. Karena dia yang mengandung dan melahirkan mereka. Sedangkan kamu hanya sebatas appa biologis mereka saja. Karena kamu bukan suami Kibum jadi mereka sepenuhnya milik Kibum. Kalau Kibum pergi otomatis kedua anaknya juga ikut" kata Mrs. Kim sambil menatap Siwon tajam. Siwon tak bisa berkutit dan berkata apa-apa lagi. Semua yang dikatakan Mrs. Kim itu memang benar adanya.

"Umma… Appa…" siwon berharap kedua orang tuanya mau membantu dirinya.

"Tuan Kim sebaiknya kita bicarakan semua ini baik-baik" kata Mr. Choi ramah.

"Ia… Kami tahu kalian marah dan benci dengan apa yang sudah anak kami lakukan pada anak anda. Tapi bagaimana pun Siwon masihlah appa biologis dari kedua malaikat kecil disana" kata Mrs. Choi.

"Mereka sedang sakit jadi jangan dibawa untuk perjalan jauh dulu" pinta Mr. Choi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu setelah mereka berdua sembuh kami akan membawa mereka pergi" kata Mr. kim akhirnya sedikit mengalah.

"Tapi apa tak bisa kalau mereka tetap disini?" pinta Mrs. Choi karena melihat wajah memelas anaknya.

"Tidak, Kibum pergi maka mereka berdua juga pergi" kata Mrs. Kim tegas. Ia sudah terlanjur tak suka pada Siwon.

"Ahjumma tolong jangan seperti ini" pinta Siwon.

"Ia umma, jangan sepertin ini" kata Kibum juga. Memohon pada sang umma yang memang susah untuk dirayu.

"Aku nggak mau pergi. Aku masih mau disini bersama Wonbum, Sibum dan Siwon" kata Kibum lagi.

"Buat apa kamu disini lagi Kibum? Mau terus menyembunyikan ke beradaan kedua anak kamu itu? Nggak akan umma biarkan begitu saja. Buat apa kamu membela Siwon yang hanya bisa menghamilimu tapi tak mau bertanggung jawab" kata Mrs. Kim ketus.

"Saya akan menikahi Kibum ahjumma" kata Siwon akhirnya.

"Wonnie.." Kibum menatap Siwon.

"Tenang Bummie, aku pasti akan mencoba mempertahankan keberadaanmu dan kedua anak kita disini" kata Siwon sambil memegang tangan Kibum.

"Jangan sentuh anakku" kata Mrs. Kim sambil menarik Kibum kearahnya hingga gengaman tangan Siwon dan Kibum terlepas.

"Bagaimana Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, apa kalian menerima lamaran dari putra pabo kami ini?" tanya Mr. Choi.

"Tentu saja Tuan Choi. Kita besanan secepatnya oke. Aku juga tak mau kalau cucu ku tak memiliki appa" jawab Mr. Kim tanpa pikir panjang.

"Appa…" Kesal Mrs. Kim pada suaminya.

"Sudahlah umma. Memangnya umma mau kedua cucu kita nggak punya orang tua yang lengkap?" tanya Mr. Kim pada suaminya yang hanya mendapat angukan pelan dari Mrs. Kim.

"Baiklah… Aku menerima kamu jadi menantuku Siwon. Tapi awas kalau kamu menyakiti anakku" ancam Mrs. Kim pada siwon.

"Nggak akan umma. Tak apakan kalau aku panggil umma sekarang?" tanya Siwon pada Mrs. Kim yang mendapat anggukkan pelan.

"Huh.. Akhirnya aku jadi Nyonya Choi deh" kata Kibum sedikit bercanda dan membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya jadi tertawa pelan.

"Kamu nggak mau jadi Nyonya Choi bummie?" tanya Siwon sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum. Sekarang mereka tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi kalau mau mengumbar kemesraan.

"Tentu saja mau Wonnie pabo" kata Kibum malu-malu yang membuat kedua orang tua mereka tertawa.

"Omo… Lihat mereka umma. Romantis sekali" Goda Mr. Kim yang hanya mendapat angukan.

"Coba dari dulu kalian mau jujur. Kan nggak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti waktu itu" kata Mrs. Choi yang tampak sangat menyukai Kibum.

"Ne umma. Mianhae karena selama ini telah menyembunyikan semuanya" sesal Siwon. Tak lama ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi gelak tawa kegembiraan.

Selang seminggu, Siwon menikahi Kibum juga. Tentunya setelah keadaan kedua anak mereka membaik. Banyak yang tak menyangka kalau mereka menikah dan telah dikaruniai dua orang anak kembar yang sangat lucu-lucu. Pernikahan mereka menjadi headline terheboh disetiap surat kabar dan media massa yang ada.

Setelah menikah mereka tak lagi tinggal di apartement yang Siwon sewa karena appa Siwon menghadiakan mereka subuah rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah ditengah-tengah kota. Dimulailah hari-hari indah mereka berempat tampa harus bersembunyi-sembunyi seperti tiga tahun yang sudah mereka lewati sebelumnya.

_End Flashback…._

January 2018. Choi House, 07.30 AM.

Kibum masih saja marah-marah pada Siwon padahal sudah sepuluh menit berlalu. Pertengkaran mereka itu membuat kedua anak mereka tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak lagi.

"Ayo Siwon katakan dengan jujur jangan bohong lagi" paksa Kibum pada suaminya.

"Aku nggak bohong Honey" kata Siwon yang sedari tadi masih meyakinkan istri tercintanya itu.

"Siwon jangan bohong lagi" paksa Kibum.

"Aku nggak bohong Bummie" kata Siwon pasrah.

"Siwon…"

"Agh… Daddy dan mommy berisik tahu. Buat nggak bisa tidur aja" kasal Wonbum pada dua orang tuanya itu.

"Mommy-mu tuh sayang" kata Siwon.

"Siwon" Kibum memandang suaminya tajam.

"Kapan kalian mau baikan sih? Berantem melulu" kata Wonbum lagi.

"Udah Hyung biarin aja. Tinggal telephone Grendma and Grendpa Kim kan selesai" kata Sibum santai.

"Ide bagus tuh. Biar tambah rame. Udah Sibum telphone aja" kata Wonbum.

"oke hyung, Nomornya berapa?" tanya Sibum dan Wonbum mulai melafalkan satu demi satu nomor telephone kedua orang tua Kibum.

"Yack… Sayang jangan" kata Siwon dan Kibum cepat.

"Telat" kata Sibum santai.

"Aduh sayang jangan dong' kata Kibum meminta.

"Ia jangan ya Sibum" kata Siwon takut.

"Makanya jangan bertengkar lagi" kata Wonbum pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Nggak… Kita udah nggak bertengkar lagi kok. Iakan honey" kata Siwon yang langsung memeluk Kibum mesra.

"Ia… kita udah baikan kok" kata Kibum sambil balas memeluk Siwon dengan mesra seperti saat-saat mereka sedang baikan.

"Bagus deh. Nggak jadi telphone deh" kata Sibum yang meletakkan Telephon rumah yang sudah ia pegang sejak tadi.

"Makanya kalau nggak mau kita telphone grendma dan grenpa, mommy dan daddy jangan bertengkar lagi. Tahukan akibatnya kalau kita ngadu?" tanya Wonbum hanya untuk menakut-nakuti kedua orang tuanya itu. Siwon dan Kibum mengangguk berbarengan.

"Kalau kita telephone tandanya daddy dan mommy harus CERAI" kata Sibum dengan penekana di kata 'CERAI' tentunya.

"Jangan gitu dong sayang. Masak kalian tega lihat kita pisah sih" kata Siwon yang masih memeluk pinggang Kibum.

"Emang kita pikirin" kata Sibum santai sambil meraih remote TV dan menyalakannya.

"Yack… kok Sibum gitu sih sama mommy dan daddy" kata Kibum.

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Semua kan karena mommy dan daddy sendiri" kata Sibum dingin.

"Mirip kamu dia" bisik siwon pada Kibum.

"Kalau kita cerai kalain gimana? Pasti kalian bakal pisah juga kan" kata Kibum ingin balas meakut-nakuti kedua anaknya.

"Bukannya bagus kalau kita berpisah" kata Wonbum asal.

"Ia… Bukan ide yang buruk tuh" kata Sibum membalas Hyungnya.

"Yack… Kok kalian jadi menginginkan daddy dan mommy pisah sih?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Biarin. Itu lebih baik dari pada lihat kalian berantem terus" kata Wonbum.

"Kalau kalian cerai aku mau tinggal diasrama sekolah saja" Kata Sibum yang sudah mematikan TV-nya tadi dan beranjak pergi.

"Ide bagus tuh. Sepertinya asik kalau tinggal di asrama sekolah" kata Wonbum yang ikut pergi menyusul sang adik yang sudah pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Andwae…. Aku nggak mau kalau kedua anakku tinggal di asrama sekolah. Mereka harus tinggal dekat dengan aku" kata Kibum panik.

"Sama Bummie. Kita baikan aja ya" ajak Siwon.

"Nggak akan" kata Kibum yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Agh…. Harus gimana lagi ini. Aku harus suruh orang cari tahu siapa pengirim bunga itu. Dan mencari tahu maksud dari yeoja ini" kata Siwon semangat.

"Ah… Bummie Honey maafkan aku" Kini Siwon kembali mengejar Kibum dan berusaha meminta maaf pada istrinya itu.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Please… tinggalkan jejak kalian…

Ff ini bakal q sambung lagi nti selesai aku ulangan….


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 4 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Gak akan pernah bosan teken kontrak dengan couple sibum. Kan q author tetap couple satu ini. Sekarang aku buat ff yang terinspirasi dari salah satu koleksi manga aku lagi judulnya "Little Jumper" tapi ni ff ga akan sama 100% karena ni ff Cuma terinspirasi aj dari itu manga. Cuma terinspirasi aja lho.

* * *

><p>^_^ SiBum ^_^<p>

_February__ 2018. __Kapal Pesiar__, 0__9__.00 __A__M._

Seminggu sudah pertengkaran antara Kibum dan Siwon berlangsung. Dan Kibum masih tetap mendiamkan Siwon seperti sebelumnya padahal inti permasalahan mereka sudah terpecahkan sejak kemarin. Kibum juga sudah mengetahui siapa yeoja yang sering mengirimi suaminya bunga selama seminggu penuh. Namun entah kenapa Kibum masih tetap kesal pada Siwon.

Kekesalan itu pun akhirnya ia bawa pada acara liburan keluarganya. Seperti rencana sebelumnya, hari ini Kibum, Siwon dan kedua anak mereka Wonbum dan Sibum akan liburan selama seminggu menggunakan kapal pesiar. Dan kini di sini lah mereka, diatas kapal pesiar yang sudah berlayar ditengah lautan.

"Bummie…" panggil Siwon dengan penuh mengoda pada Kibum yang tengah memasang wajah bête-nya pada Siwon. Kibum yang tadi tengah duduk langsung berdiri dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Siwon yang memandangnya dengan wajah sangat memelas.

"Honey mau kemana, ikut" kata Siwon yang langsung mengejar Kibum dan memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan. Namun sepertinya Siwon masih harus menelan kekecewaan karena Kibum masih menolak untuk disentun dirinya. Mungkinkah Kibum masih marah, pikir Siwon karena hanya satu kemungkinan itu saja yang singah di otaknya saat ini.

"Jangan peluk-peluk aku" kata Kibum sinis sambil menepis tangan Siwon dari pinggang rampingnya. Tak akan ada yang percaya Kibum sudah pernah hamil dan melahirkan sebelumnya kalau melihat pinggang ramping Kibum saat ini. Siwon yang mendapat kata-kata sinis dari sang istir hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Bummie masih marah ya. Ayo dong Honey, kan kamu udah tahu kalau yang kemarin itu Cuma salah pahan aja" kata Siwon dengan nada memelasnya pada Kibum. Namun dengan cueknya Kibum tak menghiraukan kata-kata Siwon itu.

_Flashback…_

Sehari sebelumnya…

Choi House, 08.30 AM

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setiap pagi selalu ada pengirim bunga yang datang ke rumah itu mengantarkan pesanan bunga dari pelangannya untuk seorang pria bernama Siwon. Yang tak lain adalah sang kepala keluarga di Choi House. Dan hal itu lagi-lagi membuat Kibum marah dan mengamuk pada Siwon.

"Bummie, bunga ini bukan untukku" kata Siwon yang mengejar Kibum dari pintu depan keruang tengah rumah mereka. Kibum tak menghiraukan panggilan sang suami pada dirinya, ia terus saja berjalan dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disalah satu sofa ruang tamu mereka. Siwon pun ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Kibum dan mulai merayu Kibum lagi.

"Bummie… please percaya kata-kataku. Bukankah didalam sebuah hubungan itu harus punya rasa saling percaya" kata Siwon pada Kibum sambil memengang tangan Kibum mesra.

"Memang didalam sebuah hubungan itu harus ada rasa saling percaya. Tapi kalau kepercayaan itu sudah di hianati apa aku harus tetap percaya dan mentup mata rapat-rapat dari kelakuan kamu Siwon?" Tanya Kibum sinis. Dan Siwon pun tak bisa membantah kata-kata sang istri itu.

"Tapi aku ngga selingkuh Bummie. Please percaya sama aku dong. aku nggak mungkin selingkuh, buat apa aku ngelakuin itu semua coba?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum berharap istrinya itu percaya dengan semua kata-kata jujur yang sejak tadi bahkan sejak seminggu yang lalu ia katakan.

"Bisa jadi kamu bosan sama aku yang notabene-nya namja dan ingin merasakan yang namanya yeoja. Bisa jadi nanti tiba-tiba kamu pulang kerumah ini dengan membawa seorang yeoja yang statusnya adalah istri kedua kamu dan mungkin juga kamu bakal bawa anak hasil hubungan kalian itu kemari. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, siap-siap dapat surat cerai dari aku Siwon. Dan anak-anak akan ikut aku semua" ancam Kibum dengan deathglare-nya yang menakutkan.

"Kibum, pemikiran macam apa itu. Aku nggak mungkin sampai melakukan itu semua. Selama delapan tahun kita berhubungan aku cukup puas bahkan sangat puas dengan layanan tubuh kamu. Tapi sayangnya seminggu ini aku nggak dapat jatah" kata Siwon memelas.

"Itu salah kamu sendiri yang selingkuh. Sebelum kamu jujur jangan harap aku mau kamu sentuh. Puasa aja kamu terus. Kalau kamu nggak mau ngaku-ngaku aku nggak akan nagsih jatah bertahun-tahun ke kamu" kata Kibum sadis. Siwon pun langsung terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka mendengar kata-kata kejam Kibum tadi.

"Nggak ada jatah bertahun-tahun? Oh ayolah Bummie jangan tega gitu ke aku" pinta Siwon dengan sangat memelas.

"Bodo amat, kamu aja tega ke aku jadi jangan pikir aku nggak bisa tega juga ke kamu" kata Kibum cuek. Siown pun tambah panik dengan sikap cuek sang istri itu.

"Bummie jangan gitu dong ke aku" pinta Siwon namun Kibum hanya diam tak merespon kata-kata suami tercintanya itu. Siwon pun jadi tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi istrinya yang kalau sudah cemburu sangat menakutkan itu.

_Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…_

"Udah aku nggak amu dengar apa-apa lagi Siwon, lebih baik kamu pergi sana buka pintu. Siapa tahu yang datang itu yeoja selingkuhan kamu" kata Kibum sinis. Siwon menghela nafas panjang lalu beranjak pergi sebelum istri tercintanya itu semakin marah dan nenjatuhkan talak cerai padanya. Siwon tak bisa membayangkan kalau semua itu terjadi dalam rumah tangganya yang sudah berumur lumayan lama itu.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan Siwon langsung membuka pintu perlahan dan ia pun bisa melihat siapa tamunya saat ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan si koala merah Zhoumi. Zhoumi tersenyum pada Siwon dan dibalas dengan senyuman kecut oleh Siwon. Siwon pun mempersilahkan Zhoumi untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sesampainya ke dua seme itu diruang tamu mereka bisa melihat Kibum yang sudah melengang pergi dari sana.

"Sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu nih. Kibum masih marah padamu ya?" Tanya Zhoumi yang seratus persen tepat sasaran. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan tanda semua yang dikatakan Zhoumi itu benar. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang menyebabkan pertengkaran kalian ini?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Siwon.

"Ini nih penyebabnya" kata Siwon sambil melempar sebuket bunga kearah meja yang berada didepan Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun segera mengambil buket bunga mawar merah yang disana terdapat secarik kertas kecil dan didalam kertas itu terdapat nama Siwon sebagai nama orang yang mendapatkan bunga itu.

"Bunga seperti itu sudah datang kemari selama seminggu berturut-turut setiap pagi" kata Siwon menjelaskan. Sedangkan Zhoumi masih tampak terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hey, disini Cuma di tulis nama Siwon tanpa nama marga sama sekali" kata Zhoumi santai dan Siwon pun hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Kalau begitu bisa jadi ini salah alamatkan. Bisa jadi bunga ini untuk Siwon tapi bukan kamu" kata Zhoumi menjelaskan.

"Ia juga sih, tapi Siwon mana lagi yang seharusnya mendapatkan bunga ini. kan di kompleks sekitar sini yang punya nama Siwon itu Cuma aku seorang" kata Siwon menjelaskan.

"Mantan pemilik rumahku namanya juga Siwon lho. Lagian rumah kita itu bersebelahan. Rumahku yang baru aku dan Mochi tempati selama dua minggu ini bernomor 223 sedangkan rumah kalian ini nomor 222. Bisa sajakan yeoja yang mengirimkan bunga ini salah menuliskan nomor. Seperti si author yang suka nulis angka 2 padahal yang ada diotaknya waktu itu angka 3" jelas Zhoumi cukup masuk akal juga. #Author: yack.! Mimi jangan buka rahasaia kenapa, malu tahu. Mimi: bodo amat. Author: -_-#

"Bisa jadi juga sih. Aish, bantu aku mencari tahu semua kemungkinan ini bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon pada Zhoumi dan Zhoumi mengangguk mengiakan. Keduanya lalu keluar dari rumah dan mencari tahu semua kebenaran yang ada.

Setelah seharian mencari kejelasan akhirnya semua pun terkuak. Ternyata bunga itu memang salah alamat. Dan yeoja yang mengirim bunga itu pun segera datang kerumah Siwon dan Kibum bersama Siwon dan Zhoumi.

Awalnya Kibum sempat marah-marah saat melihat Siwon membawa seorang yeoja kerumah mereka. Kibum mengira yeoja itu lah yang menjadi selingkuhan istrinya. Namun dengan cepat sang yeoja baik hati itu mengklarifikasikan semua masalah yang tercipta karena kesalahanya. Yeoja itu pun menjelaskan semua kelasah pahaman diantara mereka dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Kibum yang akhirnya paham dengan semua keadaan yang terjadi pun segera memaafkan yeoja itu dan juga suaminya, Siwon. Namun setelah semua itu Siwon masih belum bisa bernafas lega pula. Karena sampai malamnya Kibum masih belum mau diajak begini begitu. Entah kali ini apa lagi penyebabnya Siwon pun tak tahu. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus pasrah menerima kenyataan tak mendapat jatah dari Kibum.

_End Flashback…_

"Bummie kan kamu udah tahu kalau yeoja itu salah ngirimin bunga" kata Siwon mencoba merayu Kibum yang entah kali ini marah karena apa. Yang jelas ia masih belum bisa bermanja-manjaan bersama sang istri tercintanya itu.

"Ya, memang aku udah tahu" kata Kibum santai sambil memandangi hamparan laut didepan matanya. Sedangkan Siwon yang disampingnya tak bergeming sedikit pun dari wajah sang istri.

"Lalu kenapa kamu masih marah sih?" Tanya Siwon tak menggerti dengan istrinya itu. sudah tahu kalau semua kejadian seminggu terakhir ini hanya salah paham tapi tetap saja marah. Lagi dapet mungkin, pikir Siwon asal.

"Ada hal lain yang lagi buat aku kesal" kata Kibum santai masih tak menatap sang suami yang berada disebelahnya.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang buat kamu kesal sih Bummie. Apa ada hubungannya dengan aku, sampai-sampai kamu masih mendiamkan aku seperti sekarang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Yah, ada hubungannya sama kamu" kata Kibum santai.

"Memangnya apa itu, aku nggak merasa berbuat salah sama kamu" Tanya Siwon karena memang ia tak pernah merasa pernah menyakiti sang istri tercinta secara sadar. Tapi entah kalau secara tak sadar. Mungkin saja ia ernah menyakitinya, tapi apa itu. Pikir Siwon.

"Nggak akan aku beritahu" kata Kibum ketus lalu beranjak pergi lagi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menganga tak percaya kalau sang istri bisa sebegitu rahasianya pada suaminya sendiri. Dan dengan cepat Siwon mengejar Kibum. Ia butuh penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya. Dan karena hal itu maka terjadilah aksi paksa memaksa disini.

Tak jauh dari tempat Siwon yang sedang memaksa Kibum berkata sejujurnya, tengah berdiri kedua anak mereka yang sedang asik dengan dunia masing-masing tak menghiraukan keributan kedua ornang tua mereka yang bisa dibilang sudah biasa mereka lihat selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Wonbum asik bermain bedua dengan PSP tercintanya sedangkan Sibum asik dengan dunianya bersama sang buku tebal yang sejak seminggu ini menemaninya dan hampir ia selsesaikan hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa lembar saja lagi akan ia tamatkan buku itu. Sungguh perbedaan saudara kembar yang sangat kontras sekali.

Wonbum melirik kedua orang tuanya yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka berdua. Akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan membosankan mommy dan daddy-nya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sebenarnya sangat tak suka melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. Begitu pula dengan Sibum, ia cukup lelah melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya itu yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Ck, bertengkar lagi dan lagi. Nggak ada bosan-bosannya apa" kata Wonbum pelan dan cukut terdengar oleh Sibum yang asik dengan bukunya.

"Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu, nanti juga baikan sendiri" kata Sibum santai tanpa merubah pandangannya dari sang buku tercinta yang ada ditangan kanannya itu. Wonbum pun melirik sang Dongsaeng yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Tapi aku risih melihat mereka seperti it terus Sibum" kata Wonbum dengan nada kesalnya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa mommy-nya masih saja marah-marah dan bertengkar dengan daddy-nya padahal inti dari masalah akhir-akhir ini sudah terselesaikan. Mommy-nya benar-benar menyebalkan sama saja dengan Dongsaeng tercintanya itu, pikir Wonbum.

"Kalau risih lerai saja mereka" kata Sibum lagi-lagi dengan santai dan tanpa melihat kearah orang yang ia ajak berbicara membuat Wonbum yang sedang berbicara dengan namja kecil yang umur sebenarnya menginjak angka tujuh dua minggu lagi itu menjadi sangat kesal.

"Yack.! Sibum aku ini sedang mengajak kamu berbicara, hormatilah aku sebagai Hyungmu sedikit saja" kata Wonbum yang kesal pada Dongsaengnya itu. Sibum yang mendengar kata-kata Hyungnya itu menghentikan sebentar acara baca membacanya dan membungkukan badannya sesaat didepan sang Hyung. Membuat Wonbum memandangnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Sudahkan" kata Sibum dengan sangat santai dan kembali membaca buku yang sempat ia angurkan beberapa saat. Dan hal itu tambah membuat Wonbum sangat kesal. Dengan cepat Wonbum meraih buku yang dibaca oleh Sibum.

"Yack.! Mau Hyung apaan sih. Cepat kembalikan bukuku" kata Sibum yang mulai sebal dengan Hyungnya itu.

"Mau ini, ambil aja tuh" kata Wonbum santai sambil melemparkan buku tebal milik Sibum pelan kesamping kanannya. Namun walau pun ia melemparnya dengan pelan buku itu nyaris jatuh ke laut dan sekarang berada didalam keadaan hampir jatuh ke dalam laut.

"Yack.! Hyung apa-apaan sih" kata Sibum yang kesal dengan Hyungnya itu yang sudah berbuat semena-mena pada sang buku tercinta. Sibum yang sudah marah pun langsung merebut PSP yang ada di tangan Wonbum dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Pembalasan pikir Sibum.

"Yack.! Sibum" teriak Wonbum kesal. Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri sang PSP tercinta yang dilemparkan oleh Sibum kearah yang sama dengan ia melempar buku tebal milik Sibum tadi.

And well, sekarang nasib kedua barang kesayangan dari Wonbum dan Sibum sama-sama tragis. Hampir jatuh kedalam laut. Dan kini Wonbum dan Sibum hanya bisa meratapi nasib kedua benda itu dan menyesali kelakuan mereka tadi. Tapi ternyata Sibum tak mau hanya berdiam diri melihat benda kesayangannya yang tinggal akhirnya saja ia baca. Sibum dengan susah payah mencoba mengabil buku itu.

"Yack.! Sibum hati-hati nanti kamu bisa jatuh" kata Wonbum memperingati sang Dongsaeng yang Nampak kesusahan meraih bukunya sampai-sampai ia harus sedikit mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari palang pembatas sisi-sisi kapal.

"Diam saja" kata Sibum ketus. Nada kemarahan masih jelas sekali. Wonbum pun menjentikan bahunya. Ia juga tak mau hanya berdiam diri saja melihat PSP kesayangannya hampir tamat jatuh kedalam laut. Akhirnya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Dongsaengnya Sibum. Mereka masih saling memungungi dan mencoba mengambil benda kesayangan masing-masing.

"Huwa…" teriak Wonbum yang pegangan tangannya tak kuat dan menyebabkan dirinya hampir terjatuh kedalam laut bersama dengan PSP kesayangannya yang sudah jatuh deluan bersama buku milik Sibum. Wonbum tak sampai ikut terjatuh karena dengan refleks Sibum langsung meraih tangan Wonbum dan merelakan bukunya jatuh ke laut dari pada Hyungnya yang harus jatuh. Namun keadaan mereka pelum sepenuhnya aman. Wonbum masih bergelantungan dipinggir kapal dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat tangan kiri Sibum sedangkan tangan kanan Sibum mencengkran erat apa saja yang bisa ia raih saat itu.

"Huwa… Sibum jangan dilepaskan" pinta Wonbum yang sudah mulai menangis.

"Diam jangan banyak bergerak, berat tahu" kata Sibum yang mulai tak sangup menolong Hyungnya yang hampir tterjatuh itu. "Mommy… Daddy… Tolong" akhirnya Sibum pun berteriak juga memanggil kedua orang tuanya yang masih asik dengan kegiatan mereka sejak tadi. Siwon dan Kibum yang berada cukup jauh dari kedua anaknya pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka berdua langsung mencari asal suara kedua anaknya yang terus berteriak-teriak.

"Mommy" teriak Sibum lagi. Dan akhirnya Kibum pun melihat keberadaan Sibum dan Wonbum yang bisa dikatakan sedikit mengerikan. Kibum langsung memberitahukan keadaan kedua anaknya pada Siwon dengan hati yang sangat panik takut terjadi sesuatu pada kedua buah hati mereka.

Namun ternyata Siwon dan Kibum kurang bergerak dengan cepat. Sibum pun tak tahan menahan berat tubuh Hyungnya dan akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh masuk kedalam lautan luas. Kibum yang melihat kedua anaknya jatuh langsung berlari menyusul Siwon yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari melihat keadaan tempat Sibum dan Wonbum jatuh.

"Sibum… Wonbum" teriak Siwon dan Kibum terus menerus namun tanda-tanda kedua anaknya tak kunjung ada, Sibum dan Wonbum tak menampakan diri ke permukaan air laut. Padahal kedua anaknya itu bukannya tak bisa berenang, Sibum dan Wonbum sudah mahir dalam berenang sejak umur mereka lima tahun karena Siwon lah yang mengajarkan mereka berdua.

"Wonnie bagaimana ini" Tanya Kibum yang sudah mulai menagis. Siwon yang mulai melihat Kibum menagis segera mengelap air mata Kibum dengan cepat.

"Bummie jangan menagis, lebih baik sekarang kamu cari bantuan" pinta Siwon dan Kibum pun mengangguak kepalanya dan segera berlari dengan cepat masuk kedalam kapal mencari pertolongan sedangkan Siwon langsung menceburkan dirinya kedalam laut mencoba mencari kedua buah hatinya.

_Beberapa jam kemudian…._

February 2018. Kapal Pesiar, 02.00 PM.

Sudah lima jam berlalu sejak kejadian jatuhnya Wonbum dan Sibum ke dalam laut namun Siwon dan Kibum belum juga menemukan kedua anaknya itu padahal bala bantuan sudah datang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan Siwon pun bahkan itu mencari kedua anaknya itu namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Kedua anaknya itu bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi.

Kibum sejak tadi terus menangis menyesali dirinya yang terus bertengkar dengan Siwon hingga tak memperhatikan keberadaan kedua anaknya. Kini ia hanya berharap Sibum dan Wonbum segera diketemukan dalam keadaan masih hidup dan selamat tanpa kurang sesuatu apa pun walau pu tampanya itu sedikit mustahil.

"Bummie sudah jangan menagis lagi" kata Siwon yang sibuk menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Kibum yang sudah memerah karena ia sudah berjam-jam menangis hingga membuat matanya sembab.

"Bagaimana aku nggak nangis Wonnie, Sibum dan Wonbum belum diketemukan juga sampai saat ini" kata Kibum dalam isak tangisnya. Siwon pun memeluk Kibum mesra sambil mengelus-elus punggung sang istri.

"Mianhae, ini salahku Bummie. Seharusnya tadi aku memperhatikan Wonbum dan Sibum" kata Siwon menyesali kelalaiannya sebagai seorang appa yang tak memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang sedang dalam masa-masa aktif mereka.

"Yah, itu semua memang salah kamu" kata Kibum sambil mendorong tubuh sang suami hingga membuat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya paksa. "Temukan Sibum dan Wonbum secepatnya atau kamu nggak akan dapat anak lagi dari aku" kata Kibum yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Siwon masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kibum dengan percuma karena ia tetap tak mengerti.

"Maksud kamu apa Bummie?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengejar Kibum masuk kedalam kapal pesiar. Siwon terus mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Kibum. "Bummie" panggil Siwon ramah. Kibum pun diam menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memandang Siwon dengan tatapan tajamnya. Membuat Siwon menelan salivanya dengan sedikit susah.

"Aku hamil lagi" kata Kibum pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya tak mau menatap dan melihat reaksi yang diberikan Siwon. Siwon yang mendengar pengakuan Kibum jadi terdiam dan membulatkan matanya dengan sempuran. Siwon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil masih memandang Kibum dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Ha-hamil lagi?" Tanya Siwon memastikan dan Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Serius.! Ah, Bummie aku sayang kamu" kata Siwon yang begitu senang langsung memeluk Kibum erat-erat.

"Kemarin aku memeriksakannya ke dokter dan kata dokter usianya sudah delapan minggu" beritahu Kibum. "Tapi anak ini akan aku gugurkan kalau kamu nggak bisa menemukan Sibum dan Wonbum secepatnya" kata Kibum tega membuat senyum Siwon yang cerah jadi memudar. Siwon pun memandang Kibum.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Bummie. Jangan di gugurkan dong" pinta Siwon dengan sangat.

"Makanya cepat cari Sibum dan Wonbum kalau nggak, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada bayi ketiga mu ini dan aku akan menceraikan kamu" ancam Kibum yang langsung meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon pun segera mengejar Kibum yang masuk kedalam kamar namun ia telat karena Kibum sudah menguncinya dari dalam dan membuatnya tak bisa masuk kedalam. Siwon pun mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar dan meminta Kibum membukakan pintu untuk dirinya. Namun tampaknya itu semua percuma karena Kibum tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuk sang suami.

Sebenarnya tadi Kibum hanya menakut-nakuti Siwon saja agar suaminya itu bergerak sedikit lebih cepat. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kedua anaknya yang begitu ia cintai itu yang telah ia kandung dan ia lahirkan sendiri dangan susah payah. Dan nggak mungkin ia akan tega mengugurkan anak yang kini tengah ia kandung. Walau pun sebenarnya ia sudah tak ingin hamil lagi. Dan karena hal ini lah tadi ia masih tampak marah pada Siwon. Bukan karena salah paham kemarin lagi. Tapi kalau soal menceraikan Siwon kalau Sibum dan Wonbum tak ditemukan itu bisa saja terjadi.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Yang baca please tinggalkan jejak berupa comment kalian ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 5 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Gak akan pernah bosan teken kontrak dengan couple sibum. Kan q author tetap couple satu ini. Sekarang aku buat ff yang terinspirasi dari salah satu koleksi manga aku lagi judulnya "Little Jumper" tapi ni ff ga akan sama 100% karena ni ff Cuma terinspirasi aj dari itu manga. Cuma terinspirasi aja lho.

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov…<em>

January, 2011. 05.00PM.

Sore hari yang mendung penuh dengan awan gelap menlindungi seluruh kota. Awan-awan tadi mengeluarkan suara-suara gemuruh yang memekakan telinga serta tetesan air yang cukup lebat. Sudah beberapa jam ini hujan lebat membasahi kota seoul tanpa henti-henti. Air hujan tadi pun jatuh membasahi dua anak yang tengah berada disebuah taman yang sangat sepi. Keduanya basah dan menggil akibat efek dari air yang terus jatuh dari langit mendung diatas sana.

Dua anak kembar yang saling bertolak belakang. Siapa lagi mereka berdua kalau bukan si kembar Choi Wonbum dan sang dongsaeng Choi Sibum. Mereka berdua anak kembar dari pasangan Choi Siwon dan sang istri tercinta Kim Kibum atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Choi Kibum.

Mengapa mereka bisa ada di taman itu? Bukankah terakhir kali mereka terlihat sedang liburan dengan kapal pesiar bersama kedua orang tua mereka? Pasti pertanyaan itu yang saat ini banyan terpikirkan. Yah, beberrapa saat yang lalu keduanya jatuh kedalam laut setelah mengalami pertengkaran kecil. Saat didalam laut entak kenapa keduanya merasa tersedot dalam sebuah pusaran air dan berakhir ditempat ini. sebuah taman yang sedikit mereka kenal namun bentuknya sedikit berbeda. Sebenarnya kedua anak kembar itu mengalami 'Time Travel'. Mereka tersedot oleh pusaran air didalam laut lalu kembali kemasa lalu. Tepatnya tujuh tahun dari massa awal mereka.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hyung sakit" tangisan si kecil yang tak lain adalah Sibum menggema diseluruh penjuru taman dan teredam oleh suara hujan yang menguyur bumi. Namja kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Mommy-nya itu tegah memegangi kaki kirinya yang sedikit luka dan memar akibat terbentu suatu benda yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu.

"Aduh Sibum berhenti dong nangisnya" pinta Wonbum yang sedikit prihatin melihat kaki sang dongsaeng yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan membengka serta membiru juga. Wonbum duduk berjongkok disamping sang donsaeng tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada dongsaengnya itu. Ia sedikit meringis sakit saat melihat kedua tangannya penuh dengan goresan-goresan luka namun tak separah seperti milik dongsaengnya.

"Tapi ini sakit hyung… Hiks… Hiks… Huwa…. Mommy sakit" pekik Sibum sambil meneriaki nama sang Mommy tercinta. Wonbum yang melihat sibum seperti itu pun jadi tambah kahawatir takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang fatal pada sang dongsaeng.

"Cup… Cup.. Cup… sibum jangan nagis dong, hyung tahu itu sakit. Tapi hyung juga nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lihat bahkan hyung juga memiliki luka gores yang sangat banyak" kata wonbum sambil memperlihatkan luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya pada sibum.

"Tapi itu kan nggak sesakit ini. Lihat pergelangan kakiku bengkak hyung" kesal sibum sambil terus meringis menahan rasa sakit dipergelangan kakinya.

"Ne, sibum aku tahu. Tapi berhenti berteriak dan menangis, itu semua nggak akan memecahkan masalah kita" kata wonbum pada dongsaengnya. Sibum pun menurut dan berhenti menangis yah walau pun masih bisa terdengar isakan pelan bercampur rintihan sakit dari bibir mungilnya yang sangat mirip dengan milik sang daddy tercinta.

"Hyung, dingin" seru sibum lagi. Badannya yang sudah basah kuyup pun mulai bergetar mengigil. Wonbum yang ada disampingnya pun tak jauh berbeda. Keduanya tampak sangat kedinginan, bibir memucat, gigi saling bergemeletak.

"Sama sibum, hyung juga kedinginan" kata wonbum sambil memeluki tubuhnya sendiri yang masih gemeteran.

"Hyung… Hyung… Itu bukannya mommy dan daddy yah?" Tanya sibum sambil menujuk pada dua namja yang sedang berbagi payung di luar taman sana. Wonbum pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah yang dimaksud sibum tadi.

"Ia, sepertinya itu mommy dan daddy. Tapi kok…" wonbum menghentikan kata-katanya lalu menatap sibum. Sibum pun balas menatap sang hyung, keduanya saling bertukar pandang penuh arti.

"KOK MEREKA BERDUA TAMPAK LEBIH MUDA SIH?" pekik keduanya berbarengan. Masih saling bertukar pandang. Sibum pun kembali menoleh kearah mommy dan daddy-nya yang ternyata sudah mulai beranjak menjauh.

"Hyungg, mommy sama daddy udah mau ilang tuh. Ayo cepat kejar" seru sibum yang berusaha bangun dengan bantuan wonbum masih dengan kaki yang sakit.

"Ayo kita kejar" ajak wonbum yang langsung lari mengejar sosok mommy dan daddy-nya yang berjalan menjauh itu. wonbum berlari meninggalkan sibum yang berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang karena kakinya yang masih sakit.

"Ih hyung kok aku di tinggal sih?" kesal sibum masih mengejar hyungnya. Walau pun tadi sibum berteriak mengatakannya namun ternyata wonbum tak mengiraukan teriakan sang dongsaeng. Ia masih berlari mengejar kedua orang tuanya sebelum mereka benar-benar hilang disudut jalan sana.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

_Kibum Pov…_

Hari ini aku sudah punya janji dengan anak-anak Super Junior kalau aku akan berkunjung ke dorm. Tapi sayangnya dari beberapa jam tadi langit tak mendukung. Hujan terus saja menetes dari atas sana dengan begitu derasnya. Namun karena aku sudah punya janji mau tak mau aku harus tetap pergi ke dorm Suju menemui pada hyung dan dongsaeng yang sudah sebulan ini tak ku jumpai akibat jadwal pekerjaan kita masing-masing yang terlalu padat, dan hari ini kami sama-sama sedang libur. Andai saja tadi Leeteuk tak menghubungiku dan memaksaku untuk tetap pergi ke dorm pasti sekarang aku sedang meringkuk dalam selimut tebalku diatas ranjng di apartement kecil milikku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di tengah jalan mengendarai mobilku diderasnya hujan yang terus menetes dari langit yang sedikit pun tak bisa diajak kompromi denganku. Malasnya keluar dihari hujan seperti ini. Aku masih ingin bediam diri di apartement saja. Tapi semua ini gara-gara Leeteuk hyung. Awas saja bila sampai di dorm nanti aku tak dihiraukan. Ku jadikan sup angel nanti kamu hyung.

"Yack.! Kenapa ini? kok tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti sih" kataku heran saat mobilku tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Untungnya mobilku ini berhentinya ditepi jalan bukan ditengah-tengah jalan. Aku pun sedikit mengotak-atik mobilku ini mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan mobilku ini.

"Jelas aja lah nggak mau hidup lagi. bahan bakarnya habis sih. Kenapa aku sampai luma mengisinya yah. Ada-ada saja lagi" kataku kesal pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan keluar dari dalam mobil. Baru juga aku berada diluar mobil, tapi bajuku sudah hampir basah semua.

"Lari aja deh, lagi pula dorm Suju udah nggak jauh tinggal dua tikungan didepan sana. Urusan mobil nanti saja, urusan tubuh lebih penting nih" seruku lalu berlari menerjang hujan. Aku terus berlari dengan sedikit kencang, tak ku hiraukan lagi bajuku yang sudah basah semua ini dan menempakan lekuk tubuhku. Seharusnya tadi aku mengunakan mantel yang lebih tebal dari yang ku pergunakan saat ini, pikirku sambil terus berlari.

Brrruuukkkk…..

Karena aku berlari sambil menunduk aku jadi nggak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang baru keluar dari minimarket. Akibatnya, semua barang yang dibeli oleh orang tadi jadi berhamburan dijalan. Aku pun segera membanyu ia memunguti semua barang bawaan orang tadi yang ternyata isinya adalah bahan-bahan makanan serta beberapa buah makanan ringan.

"Ini… Mianhae, tadi aku sedang terburu-buru jadi nggak lihat-lihat" kataku sambil membungkukan badanku berulang-ulang kali tanda kalau aku cukup menyesal atas tindakanku tadi.

"Ne, gwencana" kata orang tadi yang dari suaranya aku tahu pasti kalau ia namja. Tapi kenapa suaranya sangat familiar sekali yah ditelingaku? Karena rasa sedikit penasaran, aku pun mendongakan kepalaku menatap namja didepanku yang masih sibuk memunguti beberapa barang belanjaannya.

"Siwon hyung…" seruku pada namja yang ada didepanku ini yang tak lain adalah bandmate-ku di Super Junior. Siwon hyung pun langsung mendongakan kepalanya menatapku.

"Kibum" serunya lalu berdiri mensejajarkan tubuh kami setelah ia selesai mengumpulkan semua barang belanjaannya yang berserakan akibat ulahku tadi. "Kenapa ada disini? Basah-bbasahan begitu lagi, tar kamu bisa sakit lho" kata siwon hyung padaku.

"Itu aku tadi mau ke dorm tapi mobilku mogok disana" kataku sambil menunjuk arah letak mobilku tadi. "Jadinya aku putuskan berlari saja ke dorm kita sampai basah-basahan seperti ini soalnya tadi aku lupa membawa payung" kataku sambil tersenyum pada hyungku. Siwon hyung menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali tanda ia paham dengan apa yang ku maksud tadi.

"Mau bareng ke dorm?" tawar siwon hyung aku pun menganggukan kepalaku. Sudah terlanjur bertemu kenapa nggak sekalian bareng saja ke dormnya bukan. Bukankah dengan begini aku jadi ada teman ngobrol sebentar.

Setelah itu aku dan siwon hyung pun berjalan beriringan menuju dorm Suju. Untung siwon hyung membawa payung yang lumayan besar jadi aku tak perlu menambah basah tubuhku yang sudah basah ini. selama perjalanan kami sedikit membicarakan tetang keadaan dorm seharian ini. aku pun tak lupa membantu siwon hyung membawakan barang belanjaannya tadi yang ternyata sangat banyak ini. pasti anak-anak yang lain menitip banyak barang pada siwon hyung tadi. Kasihan sekali hyungkuu yang satu ini.

_Siwon Pov…_

Aku mengumpat kesal dari tadi sambil keluar dari dorm. Bagaimana tidak, gara-gara Heechul sedang diluar dan tak akan pulang malam ini aku jadi harus mengantikan dia membeli semua bahan makanan untuk kami semua selama beberapa hari ke depan. Sore-sore begini ke luar dari dorm mana lagi hujan itu benar-benar nggak mengenakkan. Mana tadi anak-anak yang lain nitip beliin makanan yang beraneka ragam lagi, mending kalau salah satu dari mereka mau menemaniku. Lah ini, mereka malah asik-asikan sama kekasih masing-masing. Kasihanya diriku yang nggak punya kekasih ini. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin punya pasangan juga. Biar bisa saling berbagi disaat suka mau pun duka.

Terus mengeluh pun sepertinya nggak aka nada gunanya. Lebih baik aku percepan jalanku menuju minimarket diujung jalan sana lalu membeli semua pesanan Teukkie umma sebelum namja cantik satu itu membunuhku karena terlalu lama belanjanya.

Ku percepat langkah kakiku menyusuri jalanan yang tampak basah akibat hujan yang bahkan sampai detik ini belum reda juga. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku tadi pergi mengunakan mobil, tapi masak pergi ke tempat sedekat ini saja harus pakai mobil sih. Dan lagi ini kan sedang hujan jadi tak aka nada para fans yang menunggu didepan lobi dorm kami. Jadi aku bisa pergi dengan sedikit bebas.

Sesampainya di minimarket, aku langsung mengumpulkan semua pesanan Leeteuk Hyung dan para hyung serta dongsaeng yang lain. Setelah itu aku pun langsung membawa semua barang belajaanku menuju kasir lalu membayarnya. Setelah selasai aku pun langsung keluar dari minimarket tadi. Namun baru juga dua langkah aku keluar sudah ada orang yang menabrakku hingga membuat semua barang belanjaanku bercerai berai. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung memunguti barang-barang belajaanku tadi.

"Ini… Mianhae, tadi aku sedang terburu-buru jadi nggak lihat-lihat" kata orang yang menabrakku tadi sambil membantu memunguti barang belanjaanku yang berantakan.

"Ne, gwencana" kataku santai masih memunguti belanjaanku sampai semua belanjaanku terkumpul. Setelah itu aku pun mulai mengecek ulang semua belanjaanku takut-takut ada barang yang hilang.

"Siwon hyung…" kata namja tadi. Setelah didengar-dengar kok suaranya sedikit familiar yah ditelingaku. Aku pun mendongakan kepalaku menatap orrang yang tadi menabrakku yang ternyata adalah seorang namja.

"Kibum" ucapku pelan saat mengetahui siapa namja didepanku ini. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Kim Kibum salah satu dongsaengku di Super Junior. "Kenapa ada disini? Basah-bbasahan begitu lagi, tar kamu bisa sakit lho" kataku lagi saat aku melihat tubuh serta bajunya yang sudah sangat basah. Pasti tadi ia habis hujan-hujanan deh. Ck, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Itu aku tadi mau ke dorm tapi mobilku mogok disana" kata Kibum sambil menujuk kearah belakang tubuhnya. "Jadinya aku putuskan berlari saja ke dorm kita sampai basah-basahan seperti ini soalnya tadi aku lupa membawa payung" jelasnya lagi, aku pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku paham dengan maksud Kibum tadi.

"Mau bareng ke dorm?" tawarku pada kibum, dan ia pun menganggukan kepalanya sekali tandai ia setuju dengan ajakanku tadi. Setelah itu kami pun berjalan berdampingan dalam satu payung. Untung saja tadi aku membawa payung yang cukup besar jadi muat untuk berdua. Kasihan juga kalau kibum harus kena hujan lagi, bisa-bisa besok dia terkena flu lagi. Selama perjalanan ke dormaku dan kibum membicarakan banyak hal, dan dia juga membantuku membawakan sebagian dari barang belanjaanku tadi. Ternyata tak ada salahnya bertemu dengan kibum, dia bisa membantuku juga kan.

_Author Pov…_

Siwon dan kibum berjalan beriringan dalam satu payung menyusuri jalanan menuju dorm Suju dengan saling bercengkrama. Kedekatan terlihat diantara mereka namun kedekatan itu hanya sebuah hubungan teman tak lebih. Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan akrab sekali sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari ada dua bocah kecil yang berlari mendekati mereka berdua saat keduanya melewati sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari dorm Suju.

"Daddy…" teriak namja kecil pertama. Siwon dan kibum pun menoleh saat keduanya mendengar teriakan dari anak kecil tadi. Anak kecil lainnya yang tampak sedikit lebih cantik pun berjalan tertatih-tatih dibelakan namja kecil pertama. Siwon dan kibum memandangi kedua anak kecil tadi dengan tatapan heran meraka. Mengapa ada anak-anak yang bermain hujan-hujanan di cuaca seburuk ini sih, pikir keduanya.

"Daddy…" seru namja kecil pertama yang tak lain adalah wonbum sambil memeluk pinggang siwon karena tinggi namja kecil tadi tak lah terlalu tinggi mengingat usianya yang hamir tujuh tahun itu jadi wajar saja bila tingginya masih segitu saja. Siwon yang dipeluk dengan tiba-tiba plus di panggil Daddy pun langsung membelalakan matanya tajam. Begitu juga dengan kibum yang berada disamping kanannya.

"Hy-hyung…" kibum sedikit tercengan hingga ia jadi susah mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Kibum memandang siwon dan wonbum secara bergantian. Siwon pun tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Lehernya seperti tercekik hingga tak sepatah katapun bisa ia utarakan.

"Mommy…" seru namja kecil kedua yang tak lain ada lah Sibum sambil memeluk kibum sama seperti hyungnya wonbum yang memeluki siwon. Kibum yang merasa di panggil dengan sebutan 'Mommy' pun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Siwon yang berada disampingnya pun sama-sama shock seperti kibum. Siwon melakukan hal yang sama seperti kibum tadi, memandangi sibum dan kibum bergantian. Setelah itu keduanya pun saling bertatapan penuh arti.

^_^ TBC Again…. ^_^

Please... Comment yah...


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 6 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Gak akan pernah bosan teken kontrak dengan couple sibum. Kan q author tetap couple satu ini. Sekarang aku buat ff yang terinspirasi dari salah satu koleksi manga aku lagi judulnya "Little Jumper" tapi ni ff ga akan sama 100% karena ni ff Cuma terinspirasi aj dari itu manga. Cuma terinspirasi aja lho.

January, 2011. 05.11 PM.

_Author Pov…_

Siwon dan kibum berjalan beriringan dalam satu payung menyusuri jalanan menuju dorm Suju dengan saling bercengkrama. Kedekatan terlihat diantara mereka namun kedekatan itu hanya sebuah hubungan teman tak lebih. Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan akrab sekali sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari ada dua bocah kecil yang berlari mendekati mereka berdua saat keduanya melewati sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari dorm Suju.

"Daddy…" teriak namja kecil pertama. Siwon dan kibum pun menoleh saat keduanya mendengar teriakan dari anak kecil tadi. Anak kecil lainnya yang tampak sedikit lebih cantik pun berjalan tertatih-tatih dibelakan namja kecil pertama. Siwon dan kibum memandangi kedua anak kecil tadi dengan tatapan heran meraka. Mengapa ada anak-anak yang bermain hujan-hujanan di cuaca seburuk ini sih, pikir keduanya.

"Daddy…" seru namja kecil pertama yang tak lain adalah wonbum sambil memeluk pinggang siwon karena tinggi namja kecil tadi tak lah terlalu tinggi mengingat usianya yang hamir tujuh tahun itu jadi wajar saja bila tingginya masih segitu saja. Siwon yang dipeluk dengan tiba-tiba plus di panggil Daddy pun langsung membelalakan matanya tajam. Begitu juga dengan kibum yang berada disamping kanannya.

"Hy-hyung…" kibum sedikit tercengan hingga ia jadi susah mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Kibum memandang siwon dan wonbum secara bergantian. Siwon pun tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Lehernya seperti tercekik hingga tak sepatah katapun bisa ia utarakan.

"Mommy…" seru namja kecil kedua yang tak lain adalah Sibum sambil memeluk kibum sama seperti hyungnya wonbum yang memeluki siwon. Kibum yang merasa di panggil dengan sebutan 'Mommy' pun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Siwon yang berada disampingnya pun sama-sama shock seperti kibum. Siwon melakukan hal yang sama seperti kibum tadi, memandangi sibum dan kibum bergantian. Setelah itu keduanya pun saling bertatapan penuh arti.

"KIBUM"

"SIWON HYUNG" teriak keduanya masih saling bertukar tatapan penuh tanda Tanya.

"DIA…!" seru keduanya serta sambil saling menunjuk pada dua anak kecil disamping mereka. Siwon menunjuk Sibum yang tengah memeluk kaki Kibum sedangkan kibum menunjuk Wonbum yang tengah memeluk Siwon. Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan antara para anak kecil tadi dengan orang yang ada didepan mereka.

"Hy-hyung, sejak kapan hyung punya anak?" Tanya kibum sambil terus menatap siwon membuat hyung tampannya itu sedikit risih.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu kibum.! Dengar, aku belum punya anak. Nikah aja belum gimana bisa punya anak" kata siwon sambil menatap kibum tak kalah tajam.

"Hyung juga berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Bisa saja kan hyung ngelakuin 'itu' dengan seorang yeoja terus yeojanya hamil" kata kibum sembarangan dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare tajam dari siwon. "Eh, aku salah ya. Mianhae hyung" kata kibum takut.

"Jangan asal berargumentasi kibum, aku belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan yeoja mana pun" kata siwon sambil terus menatap kibum tajam membuat namja berparas cantik itu jadi sedikit ngeri. Wonbum dan sibum menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan sangat heran. "Oh ya, kenapa anak yang memelukmu itu memanggilmu umma? Memangnya kamu bisa hamil ya? Kalau ia, terus siapa appa anak mu itu?" Tanya siwon sambil menatap sibum dan kibum bergantian.

"Hyung.!" Kata kibum penuh penekanan sambil meberikan deathglare balik pada siwon. "Aku ini namja.! Dan aku nggak bisa hamil hyung jadi dia bukan anakku karena itu, aku nggak tahu siapa appanya. Dan lagi, aku nggak tahu dia anak siapa" kata kibum jengkel.

"Iya… Iya… Mianhae kibum, aku Cuma bercanda kok. Jangan marah gitu dong" rayu siwon saat melihat kibum memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hyung sadar nggak?" Tanya kibum pada siwon.

"Sadar apa?" Tanya siwon balik.

"Kok dua anak ini mirip yah?" kata kibum sambil memperhatikan wajah sibum dan wonbum bergantian. Medengar pernyataan kibum itu, siwon pun segera menatap kedua anak kecil didepannya secara bergantian.

"Iya ya, mereka mirip" kata siwon sambil menganguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan-jangan mereka kembar, deh" kata kibum. Kibum pun langsung berjongkok didepan sibum dan mengsejajarkan tinggi keduanya. Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama pada wonbum. Keduanya masih menatap dua anak kecil didepan mereka dengan sedikit tajam.

"Mommy kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya sibum risih dengan tatapan tajam dari kibum.

"Ah, mianhae. Jangan panggil aku Mommy dong, aku ini kan namja bukan yeoja. Hey, kalian kembar ya?" Tanya kibum pada sibum dan wonbum, keduanya pun langsung menganggukan kepala mereka. "Kenapa kalian ada disini, dalam cuaca hujan seperti sekarang lagi? Nanti kalian sakit lho. Lihat, baju kalian aja sudah basah seperti ini. Pasti kalian kedinginan ya?" Tanya kibum lagi dan lagi-lagi kedua anak kecil didepannya itu hanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Orang tua kalian dimana?" Tanya siwon ikut nimbrung. Sibum dan wonbum pun segera menunjuk kibum dan siwon bergantian. Yang ditunjuk malah menatap heran kedua anak kecil di depan mereka.

"Kami?" Tanya kibum sambil menunjuk pada dirinya dan siwon. Wonbum dan sibum pun kembali menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Ne, Mommy" kata wonbum dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin, kalian jangan bercanda dong. Kita berdua berniat menolong kalian menemukan kedua orang tua kalian. Karena itu, beri tahu pada kami berdua siapa nama orang tua kalian dan dimana kalian berdua tinggal?" Tanya siwon ramah.

"Kok Daddy nggak percaya sih" kesal wonbum.

"Bukannya nggak percaya, tapi…"

"Daddy dengar, nama daddyku itu Choi siwon dan nama mommyku itu choi kibum tapi sebelum mommy menikah dengan daddy nama mommy itu kim kibum" kata sibum menjelaskan, siwon dan kibum pun tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kedua anak kecil itu katakana. "Dan lagi, kedua orang tua kami itu merupakan member dari sebuah boyband bernama Super Junior" kata sibum lagi membuat siwon dan kibum membelalakan mata mereka dengan sempurna.

"Kalian lucu sekali sih, tapi bicara yang jujur dong" kata kibum tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut sibum.

"KITA NGGAK BERCANDA MOMMY" teriak sibum dan wonbum kesal. "Dan lagi, mommy jangan suka berantakin rambut aku kenapa" protes sibum pada kibum, kibum pun segera menarik tangannya dari atas kepala sibum dengan perlahan.

"Huft.." kibum menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Bagaimana ini hyung. Dua anak ini nggak mau bilang yang sebenarnya" kata kibum sambil menatap siwon yang ada disamping kirinya.

"Entahlah kibum, aku juga tak tahu. Habis mereka ngotot sekali sih" jawab siwon pasrah.

"Iya hyung, kok mereka ngotot banget yah. Jangan-jangan nurun dari orang tuanya deh" kata kibum yang langsung mendapat anggukan mantap dari siwon. #Author: woy… woy… Orang tuanya itu kalian berdua kali#

"Ih… Moomy dan daddy nggak susah bisik-bisik gitu, kita denger lho" kata wonbum sinis.

"Iya, kita denger. Kalau mommy dan daddy nggak percaya, coba lihat saja ini" kata sibum sambil melepaskan sebuah kalung berlionti hati pada kibum. Kibum pun segera menerima kalung tadi.

"Apa ini?" Tanya kibum pada sibum.

"Buka saja mommy, aku juga punya nih" kata wonbum sambil memperlihatkan kalung berbentuk sama yang melingkar dilehernya. Kibum yang penasaran pun langsung membuka liontin dari kalung tadi, didalamnya terdapat sebuah foto kecil. Kibum manatap foto itu tajam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka karena tak percaya.

"I.. Ini…" kata kibum gagap.

"Ada apa kibum?" Tanya siwon heran, kibum pun segera memperlihatkan apa yang tadi tengah ia pandangi. Siwon menerima lionti tadi dari tangan kibum. Ia pun cukup kaget melihat foto yang tertera didalam liontin itu. Foto itu merupakan foto keluarga yang didalamnya terdapat mereka berdua serta kedua anak yang mengaku sebagai anak mereka.

"Kok bisa sih?" Tanya siwon heran.

"Bagaimana mommy… daddy… sudah percaya?" Tanya Sibum sambil menatap kibum dan siwon bergantian. Siwon dan kibum pun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"NGGAK" jawab keduanya serentak. Kedua anak didepan mereka pun langsung memasang wajah sedih mereka berdua.

"Huwa… mommy nggak menganggap kita sibum" tangisa wonbum pun akhirnya terdengar.

"Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks… Mommy sama daddy jahat, nggak mau ngakuin kita berdua" sibum pun akhirnya itu menangis pula mendapat penolakan dari kedua orang tuanya. Siwon dan kibum yang melihat kedua anak kecil didepan mereka menagis pun jadi panik tiba-tiba.

"Hey… Hey… Jangan nagis dong" panik kibum yang langsung memeluk sibum hangat. "Hyung ini bagaimana?" Tanya kibum pada siwon.

"Entahlah kibum, hyung juga bingung jadinya" kata siwon yang juga sedang berusaha menenagkan wonbum yang sedang menangis. "Udah dong jangan nangis lagi" pinta siwon pada wonbum sambil memeluk namja kecil tadi dan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Aduh jangan nangis dong. Iya.. Iya… Kita berdua mommy dan daddy kalian kok. Tapi berhenti menangis" kata kibum merayu. Sibum dan wonbum yang mendengar pengakuan dari kibum tadi muali berhenti menangis.

"Benarkah?" Tanya kibum memastikan, dan kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis pada sibum. "Mommy.!" Seru sibum girang sambil memeluk kibum dengan sangat erat. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu anak yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Daddy?" ucap wonbum takut-takut.

"Huft… baiklah. Iya, aku daddymu" kata siwon akhirnya sambil mengehmbuskan nafas panjang. Wonbum yang senang pun langsung memeluk daddy mudanya itu. kibum dan siwon membalas pelukan sibum dan wonbum tanpa ada rasa takut kalau-kalau saja baju keduanya akan ikut basah oleh air hujan seperti kedua anak kecil dalam pelukan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong nama kalian berdua siapa?" Tanya kibum sambil melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh sibum dengan perlahan. Tampak raut kekecewaan dari sibum saat kibum melakukan hal barusan.

"Kok mommy Tanya sih, kita kan anak mommy jadi pastinya mommy udah tahu dong" kata sibum kesal.

"Mommy Cuma mau memastikan saja kok" kata kibum sambil menoel hidung sibum membuat namja kecil didepannya itu menghendus kesal.

"Mommy cobalah berhenti untuk menoel-noel hidungku terus. Nanti hidungku bisa jadi pesek" kata sibum sambil memajukan bibirnya membuat kibum dan siwon terkekeh geli.

"Ne… Ne… Mommy tak akan melakukannya lagi" kata kibum masih terkekeh membuat sibum semakin sebal pada mommy yang sudah melahirkannya itu. "Jadi, siapa nama kalian berdua?" Tanya kibum ulang.

"Namaku Choi Sibum" Kata sibum.

"Kalau aku Choi Wonbum" kata Wonbum.

"Dan kita berdua itu anak Mommy dan Daddy" kata Sibum dan Wonbum serta lalu memeluk orang tua mereka dengan sangat bahagia. Siwon dan Kibum terkekeh pelan lalu membalas pelukan kedua anak mereka masing-masing.

"Daddy, dingin" seru Wonbum sambil semakin merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Siwon. Siwon pun semakin memeluk erat anak pertamanya itu sambil mengelus-elus punggung Wonbum dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mommy" panggil Sibum pelan pada Kibum. Kibum mulai sedikit merengangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sibum dan menatap anak kecil didepannya itu.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kibum pada Sibum.

"Sakit" jawab Sibum singkat sambil menunjuk pada kakinya yang tampak membiru. Kibum cukup kaget melihat kaki anak didepannya itu. Dengan perlahan ia segera megangkat tubuh Sibum dan mengendongnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kibum bingung sambil menatap Siwon yang sedang mengangkat tubuh Wonbum danlam gendongan hangat miliknya.

"Kita bawa mereka ke dorm kita saja, kasihan mereka tampak kedinginan. Nanti di dorm kita bisa sedikit menangani luka-luka yang ada ditubuh mereka berdua" kata Siwon bijak. Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Setelah itu keduanya langsung berjalan beriringan masih dibawah payung yang sama sambil mengendong anak mereka.

Sesampainya di dorm Kibum langsung menekan bel beberapa kali. Tak lama pintu pun terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok dongsaeng mereka yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook. Ryeowook terdiam menatap hyung dan dongsaeng yang ada didepannya saat ini. Ia sedikit aneh dengan Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang mengendog dua orang anak. Dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung lagi adalah wajah kedua anak itu yang sangat mirip dengan wajah kedua hyungnya.

"Wookkie, kenapa bengong begitu sih?" Tanya Siwon sambil masuk kedalam dorm yang langsung disusul oleh Kibum. Ryeowook masih terdiam dan mengatakan apa pun, ia masih terus menatap Siwon dan Kibum yang kini tengah berjalan masuk kedalam ruang tamu.

Didalam ruang tamu sudah terdapat tiga makhluk lainnya yang tak lain adalah Yesung, Donghae dan sang kekasih Eunhyuk. Ketiganya tampak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook saat menatap Siwon dan Kibum serta dua anak yang bersama mereka. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari empat orang tadi, Siwon dan Kibum pun langsung mendudukan tubuh mereka disalah satu sofa.

"Hyung, mereka siapa ya?" Tanya Ryeowook pada ketiga hyungnya yang tak lain adalah Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ketiga orang yang ditanya pun hanya mengelengkan kepalannya tanda tak tahu.

"Mereka mirip Siwon dan Kibum" kata Yesung yang langsung mendapat anggukan matap dari tiga orang lainnya.

"Jangan-jangan mereka…." Terka Eunhyuk.

"Bisa jadi" kata Donghae.

"Perlu diselidiki" kata Eunhyuk yang langsung mendekati Siwon dan Kibum. Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun juga ikut mendekat kearah Siwon dan Kibum. Keempat namja tadi menatap tajam pada Siwon dan Kibum membuat dua orang yang ditatap pun jadi sadar dan mulai risih.

"Hyung semua kenapa sih, kok natap kita berdua seperti orang yang mau menelan kita bulat-bulat" kata Kibum sambil menatap balik empat namja didepannya kini.

"MEREKA BERDUA SIAPA? DAN KENAPA MEREKA MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN KALIAN BERDUA?" teriak keempatnya lantang.

^_^ TBC Again ^_^

Mianhae… lagi dan lagi saya posting ff NO TAG, ini ada apa dengan modem kenapa nama-nama yg mau d tag pada nggak keluar…. Huwa…. Kesal… kesal… kesal…

Udah deh dri pada kesal lebih baik semua comment, udah selesai baca ff.a kan? Ayo comment… comment…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 7 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

* * *

><p>January, 2011. 05.19 PM.<p>

_Author Pov…_

"Hyung, mereka siapa ya?" Tanya Ryeowook pada ketiga hyungnya yang tak lain adalah Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ketiga orang yang ditanya pun hanya mengelengkan kepalannya tanda tak tahu.

"Mereka mirip Siwon dan Kibum" kata Yesung yang langsung mendapat anggukan matap dari tiga orang lainnya.

"Jangan-jangan mereka…." Terka Eunhyuk.

"Bisa jadi" kata Donghae.

"Perlu diselidiki" kata Eunhyuk yang langsung mendekati Siwon dan Kibum. Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun juga ikut mendekat kearah Siwon dan Kibum. Keempat namja tadi menatap tajam pada Siwon dan Kibum membuat dua orang yang ditatap pun jadi sadar dan mulai risih.

"Hyung semua kenapa sih, kok natap kita berdua seperti orang yang mau menelan kita bulat-bulat" kata Kibum sambil menatap balik empat namja di depannya kini.

"MEREKA BERDUA SIAPA? DAN KENAPA MEREKA MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN KALIAN BERDUA?" teriak keempatnya lantang.

"Aish… Kalian berempat ini bisa nggak sih nggap pakai teriak-teriak. Ngomong pelan saja kita udah bisa mendengar kata-kata kalian kok" kata Siwon kesal.

"Ah, mianhae Siwon. Kita Cuma mau Tanya mereka berdua siapa?" Tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk kearah Wonbum dan Sibum yang sedang asik-asiknya memeluki orang tua masing-masing. Wonbum terlihat nyaman sekali dalam pelukan Siwon begitu pula dengan Sibum yang tampak nyaman dipelukan Kibum.

"Oh mereka. Mereka ini…."

"Daddy sakit" kata Wonbum memotong kata-kata Siwon. Wonbum semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Siwon mencoba mencari kehangatan yang dapat ia rasakan dari tubuh sang ayah.

"MWO.! DADDY?" teriak keempatnya lagi membuat seisi dorm penuh dengan suara teriakan mereka hingga membuat namja lain yang tinggal di dorm itu sangat terganggu. Buktinya saja bisa dilihat beberapa namja lainnya keluar dari kamar mereka dengan tampang kesal.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut sih" kata Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamarnya sambil terus memainkan PSP miliknya. Dibelakang Kyuhyun tampak sang bunny pink a.k.a Sungmin yang tampak menguap beberapa kali sambil mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun pergi.

"Kyuhyunnie tunggu" kata Sungmin sambil menarik baju bagian belakang Kyuhyun membuat namja berotak evil #author d sate ma Kyu# satu itu menunggu sang hyung tercintanya.

"kalian berempat berisik banget sih, ganggu aku tidur aja sih" kata Heechul sinis lalu berjalan dari depan pintu kamarnya menuju ketempat enam orang lainnya.

"Ia nih, aku jadi hampir keselek keripik kentangku tadi kan" kata Shindong kesal.

"Kalian kenapa teriak-teriak sih?" Tanya Leeteuk yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Itu…" kata Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kearah Siwon dan Kibum. Kelima namja lainnya pun langsung menatap kearah yang ditunjuk. Kelimanya terdiam, terus menatap tajam pada Siwon dan Kibum serta dua anak yang ada di dalam pelukan dua namja tadi.

"MWO, MEREKA SIAPA?" teriak lima orang tadi serta. Siwon dan Kibum pun hanya bisa menghendus kesal melihat kelakuan berlebihan dari hyung dan dongsaeng mereka itu.

"Mereka Siapa?" Tanya Leeteuk ulang.

"Lucunya" kata Sungmin sambil terus menatap pada dua namja kecil dalam pelukan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Masih lucuan aku hyung" protes Kyuhyun atas kata-kata Sungmin sebelumnya. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyung sinis lalu kembali menatap Wonbum dan Sibum dengan mata yang sangat berbinar-binar.

"Mereka berdua mirip kalian Siwon… Kibum…" kata Heechul sambil terus mentatap Sibum dan Wonbum. Kedelapan namja lainnya mengangguk setuju atas kata-kata Heechul tadi.

"Mereka anak kalian ya?" Tanya Shindong pada kedua dongsaengnya dengan asal.

"MWO, ANAK KALIAN. NGGAK SALAH TUH" terak yang lain.

"Kapan buatnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang otak yadong akutnya kambuh.

"Nggak nyangka kalian berdua ada main selama ini" kata Heechul dengan nada sinis seperti biasa. Siwon dan Kibum membulatkan mata mereka dengan sempurna atas khayalan berlebihan dari namja-namja di depan keduanya itu.

"Jadi selama ini Kibum ambil cuti itu karena hamil ya?" Tanya Sungmin polos yang tentu saja salah besar.

"BERHENTI BERARGUMENTASI YANG TIDAK-TIDAK" teriak Siwon dan Kibum serta membuat kedua anak dalam pelukan mereka kaget. Bukan hanya Wonbum dan Sibum saja yang sempat kaget, kesembilan namja di depan mereka juga tampak sangat terkejut mendengar teriakan lantang dari Siwon dan Kibum tadi.

"Mereka bukan anak kita hyung-hyung semua" kata Kibum dengan wajah kesalnya. Sibum dan Wonbum sibuk mengosok-gosok telinga mereka dengan sebal.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa anak yang ada dipangkuanmu itu mirip sekali dengan dirumu dan Siwon ya?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada sedikit mengoda. Kibum menghendus sebal sambil menatap tajam pada Heechul.

"Aku juga tak tahu kenapa mereka mirip sekali dengan kami hyung" kata Kibum lemah.

"Sudah hyung, kalau kedua anak itu memang anak kalian berdua ya bicara apa adanya saja. Nggak perlu bohong, kita bisa ngerti kok kalau emang kalian ada apa-apanya selama ini" kata Kyuhyun yang sukses mendapatkan deathglare tajam dari Siwon dan Kibum. Tapi yang diberi deathglare malah santai-santai saja seolah-olah tak sedang terjadi sesuatu disana. Dasar evil maknae #Author d mutilasi Kyu#

"Sudahku katakan bukan, kalau mereka berdua ini bukan anak kami" kata Kibum sebal yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Siwon.

"Tapi mereka berdua mirip sekali denganmu dan Siwon, Kibum" kata Shindong santai.

"Shindong hyung jangan mulai-mulai" kata Kibum dengan wajah memelasnya yang sangat imut itu.

"Tapi dia memang mirip kalian kan" ulang Shindong.

"Dan lagi tadi anak yang digendong Siwon hyung memanggil Daddy pada Siwon hyung" kata Ryeowook menambahkan. Dan dia sukses mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Siwon.

"Ryeowook.!" Kata Siwon penuh penekanan membuat Ryeowook sedikit takut lalu bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Yesung namjachingunya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan berdebat dulu. Lebih baik kalian, Siwon dan Kibum. Urusi dulu dua anak kalian itu" kata Leeteuk melerai semuanya.

"Hyung…" ucap Siwon dan Kibum memelas saat mendengar Leeteuk yang juga ikut-ikutan mengatakan kalau dua anak yang mirip dengan mereka itu sebagai anak mereka. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum simpul.

"He… He… He… sudah urusi dulu mereka. Lihat mereka tampak kedinginan dan lagi, tubuh mereka kenapa banyak luka-lukanya. Kalian berdua melakukan KDRT pada anak kalian ya?" Tanya Leeteuk asal.

"Nggak hyung" jawab Siwon dan Kibum kompak.

"Ia deh, ia. Sudah sana urus dulu mereka berdua" kata Leeteuk pada Sieon dan Kibum.

"Ne, Hyung" jawab Siwon lalu melepaskan dekapannya dari Wonbum. Siwon memberikan Wonbum pada Kibum, lalu ia beranjak berdiri.

"Mau ke mana hyung?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang sudah beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Mau keluar membeli pakaian untuk mereka berdua, kamu urusi dulu mereka. Aku tak akan lama kok" kata Siwon yang langsung pergi setelah ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya barusan.

"So sweet" seru para uke yang sedari tadi asik menatap Siwon dan Kibum.

"Apaan sih hyung" kata Kibum kesal. "Wonbum dan Sibum ayo kita pergi, jangan disini terus. Bahaya besar" kata Kibum pada kedua anaknya. Setelah itu ia segera mengendong kedua anaknya lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar Siwon yang dulu sempat juga menjadi kamarnya. Kibum pergi meninggalkan para hyung dan dongsaengnya yang masih saja terus memandagi dirinya dengan tatapan tajam sampai Kibum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

"Kalian berdua berat sekali ya" keluh Kibum sambil menurunkan Wonbum dan Sibum dari gendongannya.

"Tentu saja Mommy, kan kita berdua bukan anak kecil lagi. Seminggu lagi umur kita itu tujuh tahun, lho" kata Wonbum bangga.

"Ne… Ne… Sudah sekarang kalian bersihkan dahulu tubuh kalian sambil menunggu Siwon hyung kembali" kata Kibum pada kedua anaknya.

"Daddy… Mommy bukan Siwon hyung" Sibum mengingatkan.

"Ne… Ne… Daddy kalian" ulangi Kibum. Wonbum dan Sibum tersenyum senang.

"Mommy aneh deh, kok Mommy manggil Daddy pakai sebutan hyung? Bukannya biasanya Mommy manggil Daddy dengan sebutan Wonnie atau Honey?" Tanya Wonbum membuat Kibum terdiam tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia bingung mau berkata apa. Takut salah bicara dan membuat kedua anaknya itu menangis sedih.

"Itu… Itu…"

"Mommy nggak lagi berantem dengan Daddy kan?" Tanya Wonbum lagi. Kibum tersenyum.

"Nggak kok aegya, Mommy dan Daddy baik-baik saja. Kita nggak sedang bertengkar" kata Kibum sambil membelai pelan rambut Wonbum.

"Iya, sepertinya Mommy memang lagi nggak berantem dengan Daddy. Kan biasanya kalau lagi berantem pasti Mommy manggil Daddy dengan sebutan Siwon saja tanpa embel-embel hyungnya" kata Sibum yang mendapat anggukan dari Wonbum.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kalian mandi saja ya. Lihat kalian tampak kedinginan seperti ini. Sebentar tunggu disini, Mommy siapkan air hangat dahulu untuk kalian mandi" kata Kibum yang langsung beranjak pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang tampak masih mengigil kedinginan. Tak lama Kibum pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Airnya sudah siap. Kalian bisa mandi sendirikan?" Tanya Kibum pada Wonbum dan Sibum.

"Bisa sih, tapi… Kita lagi pingin mandi bertiga dengan Mommy" kata Wonbum yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil menarik Kibum bersamanya. Sibum pun segera menyusul dibelakang dua namja tadi. Mau tak mau akhirnya Kibum pun ikut mandi bersama dengan dua anaknya itu.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

January, 2011. 06.09 PM.

_Author Pov…_

Tak lama Siwon pun kembali ke dorm dengan membawa dua buah kantong berisi pakaian untuk Wonbum dan Sibum. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Kibum dan kedua anak mereka.

"Kibum di mana hyung?" Tanya Siwon pada Leeteuk.

"Dikamar kalian, sudah sana susul dia" kata Leeteuk, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Siwon membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu. Tapi ia tak melihat ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kibum dan kedua anak mereka disana.

"Kibum, kamu dimana?" panggil Siwon, karena tak ada jawaban akhirnya Siwon pun hanya menunggu sambil duduk ditepi tempat tidur miliknya.

Ceklek… pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dan larilah dua anak kecil kearah Siwon. Dua anak kecil tadi tak lain adalah Wonbum dan Sibum. Siwon tersenyum pada kedua anaknya itu.

"Daddy sudah pulang" seru Wonbum senang, Siwon semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, aegya. Ini Daddy belikan kalian beberapa pasang baju" kata Siwon sambil memberikan pakaian yang tadi ia beli pada Wonbum dan Sibum yang langsung diambil dan digunakan oleh dua anaknya tadi. "Kibum mana?" Tanya Siwon pada dua anaknya yang sedang sibuk mengunakan pakaian mereka.

"Mommy… Daddy, bukan Kibum. Biasanya Daddy itu memanggil Mommy dengan sebutan Bummie" kesal Sibum.

"Ne… Ne… Mana Mommy kalian itu?" ulang Siwon.

"Aku disini hyung" kata Kibum yang sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Siwon terdiam memandangi Kibum yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Wonbum dan Sibum yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum saja, karena mereka memang sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah Daddy mereka yang seperti itu.

"Mommy sexy ya Daddy" goda Sibum sambil berbisik ditelinga Siwon.

"Eh?" heran Siwon. Wonbum dan Sibum hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu Daddy mereka yang gelagapan saat melihat Mommy mereka yang saat ini setengah naked. Kibum hanya mengunakan handuk yang ia lilitkan dibagian bawah tubuhnya saja. Kibum tak tahu dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan tiga namja di depannya saat ini karena ia tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang tampak basah. Namanya juga baru selesai mandi.

"Muka Daddy memerah, tuh" kata Wonbum yang ikutan mengoda Siwon. Siwon semakin salah tingkah karena digoda oleh kedua anaknya.

"Daddy jangan lakukan adegan rated M di depan kita berdua, oke" kata Sibum semakin mengoda Siwon.

"Maksud kalian apaan, sih. Sudah lebih baik kita keluar dari kamar saja. Kalian sudah selesai mengunakan pakaian bukan" saran Siwon.

"Nggak mau, kita tetap mau disini sama Mommy" kata Wonbum menolak, Sibum hanya menganggukan kepalnya saja.

"Huft… Terserah kalian deh. Tapi Daddy mau keluar ya" kata Siwon.

"Nggak boleh" Sibum menahan tangan Siwon sebelum Daddy mereka itu berhasil kabur dari dalam kamar.

"Sibum… Ayolah" pinta Siwon.

"Nggak boleh" kata Sibum kekeh.

"Sibum…" rayu Siwon, tapi tampaknya kedua anaknya itu tetap tak mau membiarkan dirinya pergi.

"Kalian sedang membisikkan apa?" Tanya Kibum yang sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, ia kan anak-anak?" Wonbum dan Sibum pun menganggukan kepala mereka santai. "Aku keluar dulu ya mau ngambil kotak P3K" kata Siwon yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Hyung" panggil Kibum menghentikan langkah Siwon tepat saat Siwon sudah meraih gagang pintu.

"BUKAN HYUNG MOMMY" teriak Wonbum dan Sibum lantang dan serta.

"Ne.. Ne.. Maksud Mommy itu Wonnie" kata Kibum terpaksa, Siwon tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah terpaksa Kibum yang menyebut namanya dengan sebutan 'Wonnie' tadi.

"Ne, Kibum ada apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Daddy.!" Panggil Wonbum penuh penekana.

"Huft… Bummie, ada apa?" Tanya Siwon ulang. Kibum gantian tertawa pelan.

"Eh, itu… Boleh pinjam baju nggak? Tadi bajuku basah terkena siraman air dari dua anak nakal disana itu" kata Kibum sambil menunjuk kearah Wonbum dan Sibum.

"Peace Mommy" kata Wonbum dan Sibum serta ^_^V.

"Carilah di dalam lemari, aku keluar" kata Siwon lalu segera beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Gomawo Hy… Wonnie" kata Kibum sedikit berteriak. Awalnya ia berniat memanggil hyung pada Siwon tapi saat ia melirik kearah kedua anaknya, ia malah jadi memanggil Wonnie pada Siwon. Wonbum dan Sibum tersenyum senang. Setelah itu Kibum pun segera mencari baju Siwon yang kiranya cocok dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuh Siwon itu sambil dibantu kedua anaknya yang sedikit usil menurut dirinya.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 8 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

February 2018, Choi House, 07.00 PM

Kibum terdiam ditepi ranjang yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan Siwon. Tatapan wajahnya tampak sangat sedih. Mungkin karena sampai detik ini keberadaan kedua anaknya belum juga ditemukan padahal sudah berbagai cara yang ia dan Siwon lakukan namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Wonbum dan Sibum tak juga diketahui dimana keberadaannya.

Dengan perlahan Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ke kamar kedua anaknya. Di dalam kamar Wonbum dan Sibum, Kibum kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur anak mereka. Kibum membalai tempat tidur Wonbum dan Sibum dengan perlahan.

"Aegya, kalian dimana sayang" ucap Kibum pelan tak terasa air matanya kembali mengalir. "Baby, kedua hyung kalian dimana ya sekarang" kata Kibum pada bayi yang kini mulai tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengelilingi kamar kedua anaknya itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar serta barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya hingga pandangannya berhenti pada sebuat lemari kecil yang ia rasa sudah lama tak pernah ia buka. Kibum pun segera medekat ke lemari itu. Ia membelai pelan lemari tadi lalu berjongkok di depannya dan mulai membuka pintu lemari tadi.

Di dalam lemari tadi Kibum menadapatkan sebuah kotak lumayan besar. Dikeluarkannya kotak tadi dan dibukanya. Kibum pun mengeluarkan isi di dalamnya. Beberapa pasang pakaian Wonbum dan Sibum lah isi dari kotak tadi. Kibum tampak berpikir sesaat sambil memandangi baju yang ada di tangannya. Namun tak lama ia segera menyungingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis.

"Jadi mereka pergi ke sana. Dasar anak-anak nakal" ucap Kibum pelan sambil kembali memasukan baju yang ada di dalam tangannya ke dalam kotak tadi lagi. Ya, akhirnya Kibum pun sadar kemana menghilangnya kedua anak yang sangat ia sayangi itu. kemana lagi kalau buka ke tempat Daddy dan Mommy muda mereka.

"Bummie" panggil Siwon sambil membuka pintu kamar. "Ah, kamu disini ternyata. Aku mencarimu sedari tadi di seluruh ruangan. Tahu-tahunya kamu malah disini" kata Siwon yang berjalan mendekati Kibum yang sudah kembali mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang Wonbum dan Sibum.

"Kamu merindukan mereka, eoh?" Tanya Siwon sambil memeluk mesra Kibum dari samping, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Mianhae Honey, aku belum bisa menemukan mereka" kata Siwon sedih sambil menundukan wajahnya. Kibum melongarkan pelukan Siwon lalu memandang suami tercintanya itu. Dengan perlahan Kibum menyentuh dagu Siwon dan mengangkat wajah suaminya agar mau menatap ke arah dirinya. Dengan perlahan Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon lalu mengecup bibir Siwon cukup lama. Siwon yang awalnya cukup kaget pun segera membalas ciuman ringan Kibum tadi.

"Kibum…" ucap Siwon pelan dengan nada sedikit heran.

"Shuttt…" Kibum meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Siwon untuk menghentikan kata-kata sang suami. "Aku nggak marah lagi kok Wonnie" kata Kibum kembali mengecup bibir Siwon kilat. Siwon tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata sang istri.

"Gomawo Honey, aku janji pasti bisa menemukan anak-anak kita secepatnya" kata Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan hangat.

"Tak usah terburu-buru, santai saja. Toh anak-anak sedang berada di tangan yang benar. Mereka kan lagi bersama Daddy dan Mommy muda mereka" kata Kibum santai. Siwon sedikit heran dengan kata-kata sang istri barusan.

"Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kibum heran.

"Itu lihat" kata Kibum sambil menunjukan kotak yang tadi ia keluarkan dari dalam lemari dan belum sempat ia masukan lagi ke dalam lemari.

"Jadi mereka?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Sekarang tangal berapa memangnya?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Seminggu sebelum ulang tahun ketujuh mereka. Sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu bukan" kata Kibum yang langsung mendapatkan angukan mantap dari Siwon.

"Jadi sedikit tenang" kata Siwon lega masih terus memeluk tubuh Kibum. "Berarti mereka bakal kembali seminggu lagi dong" kata Siwon santai, Kibum hanya mengangguk. Dan Siwon pun mulai menciumi Kibum.

"Wonnie kamu ngapain sih, geli tahu" kata Kibum saat merasakan ciuman-ciuman Siwon di sekitar lehernya.

"Bummie, kita lakukan hal menyenagkan yang kita lakukan dua minggu setelah Wonbum dan Sibum kembali yuk" ajak Siwon sambil terus menciumi tengkuk serta bahu Kibum.

"Dasar pervert" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayolah Bummie sayang, kamu udah nggak ngasih aku jatah lama banget lho" kata Siwon lagi memelas. "Mau ya" pinta Siwon dengan amat sangat.

"Hn… Baiklah, malam ini aku milikmu sepenuhnya Wonnie sayang. Tapi mainnya jangan kasar, ingat aku lagi hamil lagi lho. Aku nggak mau kejadian Wonbum dan Sibum terulang lagi. Kita hampir kehilangan mereka berdua waktu kamu main kasar saat aku sedang hamil mereka. Kamu ingat bukan saat aku mengalami pendarahan hebat kerana kebodohan kamu itu" kata Kibum mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja aku ingat Bummie, aku hampir mati bunuh diri waktu itu kalau benar-benar kamu keguguran" kata Siwon dengan nada bercandanya sambil mengecupi jari-jari tangan kiri Kibum dengan perlahan. "Wonbum… Sibum… Nae aegya, Daddy pinjam kamar sama tempat tidur kalian dulu ya" kata Siwon pelan. Kibum tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Siwon tadi.

"Uh…. Ahhh…" erangan Kibum pun mulai terdengar saat Siwon mulai mengeluarkan aksinya menjilati, mengigit serta menghisap leher jenjang Kibum hingga meninggalkan bercak merah di leher istri tercintanya itu. Dengan perlahan Siwon memberingkan tubuh Kibum di atas tempat tidur Wonbum dan Sibum. Siwon masih terus melancarkan aksi-aksinya membuat Kibum mengerang nikmat.

~Skip….~ Nggak ada yang boleh protes karena NC.a Aku Skip.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

January, 2011. Dorm Super Junior, 06.30 PM.

"Aw… Daddy pelan-pelan sakit tahu" kesal Sibum karena sedari tadi Siwon tak bisa mengobati luka-lukanya dengan perlahan.

"Ah, mianhae aegya. Daddy nggak sengaja" kata Siwon menyesal.

"Nggak sengaja kok berkali-kali" kesal Sibum sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Udah Sibum mau di obtain sama Mommy aja. Nggak mau sama Daddy lagi. Mommy… Mommy dimana" teriak Sibum keras. Kibum yang awalnya sedang berada diluar kamar pun segera mesuk ke dalam kamar saat mendengar teriakan keras dari salah satu anaknya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang saat melihat tingkah manja anaknya itu.

"Kenapa kok teriak-teriak begitu sih?" Tanya Kibum sambil mendekati Siwon dan kedua anaknya.

"Lihat, daddy nggak becus ngobatin aku sama Wonbum hyung" kata Sibum laporan.

"Ya sudah sini Mommy yang ngobatin kamu" kata Kibum lalu mulai mengobati kaki Sibum dengan perlahan.

"Bilang aja kalau dari tadi kalian nggak mau jauh-jauh dari Mommy kalian bukan" kata Siwon mengoda Sibum dan Wonbum.

"Memang" jawab Wonbum dan Sibum kompak.

"Ck, dasar adik sama kakak sama aja" kata Siwon.

"Biarin Weks :P" kata Sibum.

"Mommy, Mommy aneh kalau pakai baju Daddy yang itu" kata Wonbum sambil menunjuk baju Siwon yang saat ini dikenakan oleh Kibum. Sebuah baju santai dan celana panjang biasa seperti yang sering dipakai Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Ya pokoknya aneh aja. Mommy bakal lebih lucu kalau pakain baju yang tadi aku dan Sibum tunjukin. Ia nggak Sibum" kata Wonbum yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Sibum. Kibum pun jadi memikirkan dirinya dengan pakaian yang tadi ditunjukan kedua anaknya. Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih polos yang sedikit tipis. Dan bila Kibum mengunakannya, ia yakin pasti paha mulusnya akan terekspos kemana-mana.

"Sibum… Wonbum…" kata Kibum penuh penekanan. "Mommy nggak akan mau pakai baju yang… eh.. sedikit sexy itu. Lebih baik Mommy pakai baju ini saja" kata Kibum pelan.

"Tapi lebih baik lagi kalau Mommy nggak pakai baju aja di depan Daddy, pasti Daddy seneng banget tuh. Ia kan daddy" goda Wonbum yang mendapat angukan dari Sibum.

"SIBUM… WONBUM… BERHENTI MENGODA KITA BERDUA" kata Siwon dan Kibum serta wajah keduanya sudah sangat memerah karena malu. Bisa-bisanya mereka di pojokin oleh kedua anak kecil ini, pikir Siwon dan Kibum. Wonbum dan Sibum tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Wajah Mommy dan daddy lucu deh, merah baget kaya kepiting rebus" goda Sibum.

"Ia seperti kepiting rebut yang hampir gosong" kata Wonbum menanbahkan.

"Kalian berdua ya. Dibilang berhenti malah menjadi-jadi. Rasakan ini" kata Siwon yang sudah mengelitiki tubuh Wonbum di atas tempat tidur. Keduanya tampak tertawa bersama dengan bahagia.

"Sepertinya aku harus lari, deh" kata Sibum pada dirinya sendiri yang langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur berusaha menjauhi Kibum yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Sibum mau kemana? Sini dong sama Mommy" kata Kibum berjalan mendekati Sibum dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Nggak mau, Mommy nyeremin" kata Sibum berusaha kabur namun dengan cepat langsung di tangkap oleh Kibum. Dan Kibum pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Siwon pada Wonbum. Kibum mengelitiki pinggang Sibum membuat sang anak tertawa kegelian.

"Daddy berhenti, geli" pinta Wonbum pada Siwon.

"Mommy geli, berhenti dong" pinta Sibum pada Kibum tapi ternyata Kibum masih terus saja mengelitiki anaknya tadi. Siwon dan Kibum terus melakukan aksinya tadi sampai kedua anak mereka mendorong tubuh keduanya dengan sedikit keras.

Brruukkk… Kibum dan Siwon terjatuh ke bawah tempat tidur. Wonbum dan Sibum tersenyum senang melihat hasil aksi dorongan mereka tadi.

"Siwon… Kibum… Ayo cepat keluar dari dalam kamar bersama kedua anak kalian itu. Ryeowook sudah selesai memasak makan malam untuk kita semua dan Leeteuk hyung miminta kita secepatnya ada di ruang ma… kan…" kata Eunhyuk pelan saat ia baru masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon dan Kibum. Eunhyuk terdiam cukup lama sambil memandangi pemandangan di depan matanya saat ini. "YACK.! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN" teriak Eunhyuk kesal. Jelas saja kalau ia kesal kalau saat ini posisi Siwon dan Kibum sangan…. Ganjil.

Siwon dan Kibum terjatuh saling tindih menindih. Kibum di bawah dan Siwon di atasnya. Dan yang lebih ekstreem lagi, bibir keduanya saat ini sedang saling bertautan. Siwon dan Kibum pun segera beranjak dari posisi mereka tadi dengan wajah yang sangat gugup dan memerah.

"Hyung ini tak seperti apa yang hyung bayangkan" kata Kibum panik sambil membetulkan bajunya yang sedikit berabtakan.

"Ia, ini semua hanya kecelakaan kok" bantah Siwon juga.

"Aku nggak perduli dengan apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan. Tapi lihat-lihat tempat dan waktu dong kalau mau melakukan adegan rated M" kata Eunhyuk kesal. "Setidaknya jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi di depan kedua anak kalian yang masih kecil-kecil itu. Apa kalian tak bisa menunggu kedua anak kalian itu sampai tertidur? Kalau nggak tahan cari kamar lain jangan melakukannya di depan anak-anak seperti itu" kata Eunhyuk sewot.

"Aku yang biasanya sering kalian sebut yadong ini pun masih pilih-pilih tempat dan waktu kalau mau melakukannya bersama Hae" kata Eunhyuk lagi. #Hyukkie oppa nyadar diri ya#

"Eh, jadi hyung sering begituan dengan Donghae hyung?" Tanya Kibum sweatdrop.

"Itu rahasiaku dan Hae, kalian nggak boleh tahu" kata Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hyung jangan salah paham dong, kita barusan nggak sedang melakukan hal yang tadi Hyung tuduhkan itu" kata Siwon membela dirinya.

"Bener, tadi kita Cuma…"

"Sudah-sudah, aku nggak mau dengar alasan apa pun dari kalian berdua" kata Eunhyuk sambil memotong kata-kata Kibum. "Yack.! Kalian berdua kemari" kata Eunhyuk memanggil Sibum dan Wonbum. Kedua anak kembar itu pun langsung turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Kita pergi saja ya anak-anak, tinggalkan saja kedua orang tua kalian itu yang lagi babo-babonya" kata Eunhyuk yang langsung menculik Wonbum dan Sibum dari kedua orang tuanya yang masih berdiri mematung di dalam kamar.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja suasana di dalam kamar jadi terasa sepi karena Siwon dan Kibum masih terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Apa lagi bila mengingat tadi mereka baru saja kepergok sedang… ehem… berciuman. Yah, walau pun Cuma ciuman yang tak sengaja. Tapi tetap sajakan tadi itu bibir bertemu bibir dan kulit bertemu kulit.

"Eh, hyung aku keluar ya menyusul anak-anak" kata Kibum gugup.

"Ne, ayo kita susul mereka" kata Siwon lalu keduanya pun segera keluar dari kamar menyusul sang anak.

"Hyung, kok muka kalian berdua memerah sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum dan Siwon saat mereka berpas-pasan di depan pintu kamar.

"Kalian sakit ya?" Tanya Sungmin yang saat itu berada disamping Kyuhyun.

"Nggak kok hyung, kita nggak sakit" kata Kibum.

"Terus kenapa wajah kalian memerah seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi membuat Siwon dan Kibum gelagapan.

"Ini… Ini…" Kibum dan Siwon tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Mereka itu Cuma malu aja kok. Soalnya tadi mereka ketangkep basah sama Hyukkie waktu mau melakukan kegiatan rated M di depan anak-anak mereka" kata Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja ikut nimbrung dan mengacaukan suasana tegang tadi.

"Omona… Kalian mau begituan di depan anak-anak" seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta. Keduanya sedikit tak percaya Siwon yang alim dan Kibum yang pendiam bisa melakukan hal nista seperti yang dikatakan Donghae tadi. Siwon dan Kibum memandang kesal pada Donghae yang sudah langsung pergi ke ruang makan menyusul sang kekasih a.k.a Eunhyuk.

"Nggak nyangka hyung berdua nista juga ternyata" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon lalu beranjak pergi bersama Sungmin meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum yang masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hyung, kita tadi nggak ngapa-ngapain kan?" Tanya Kibum pelan memastikan.

"Ne, nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Kecuali…" Siwon dan Kibum saling bertukar pandang dan memikirkan tentang ciuman tak sengaja tadi.

"NGGAK, ITU CUMA KECELAKAAN AJA" teriak keduanya histeris.

"YACK.! SIWON… KIBUM… JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK CEPAT KEMARI DAN MULAI MAKAN BERSAMA KAMI SEMUA" teriak Leeteuk dari ruang makan.

"Ne, hyung" sahut Siwon dan Kibum serta lalu beranjak pergi menuju ruang makan dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena malu. Keduanya masih saling terdiam dan bergumul dengan pikiran masing-masing.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa ini ff masih bagus? Mau d terusin ga ff.a?

Yang baca wajib Comment oke…!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 9 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

Hanya suara-suara dari sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring saja yang terdengar jelas di antara sunyinya ruang makan yang didomisili oleh tiga belas namja termasuk dua namja kecil tambahan di dalamnya. Suasanan senyap tadi sudah terjadi selama dua puluh menit sejak ke tiga belas namja tadi mulai menyantap makan malam mereka dalam diam.

"Aku sudah selesai mau kembali deluan ke kamar ya, mau menghubungi kekasih tercintaku dulu" kata Heechul yang memecahkan suasana sunyi senyap tadi. Namja berwajah cantik bak yeoja itu meneguk segelas minuman lalu beranjak pergi kekamarnya setelah menerima beberapa buah angukan kepala dari beberapa namja lain yang ada di ruang makan itu.

Heechul telah selesai dengan makanannya dan kini tengah sibuk dengan kekasih tercintanya di dalam kamar sana meninggalkan dua belas namja lainnya yang masih asik menikmati makan malam mereka termasuk Siwon dan Kibum dan menyantap makan malam mereka dalam diam sambil menyuapi kedua anak mereka yang ada di dalam pangkuan keduanya.

Siwon dan Kibum kehabisan kata-kata gara-gara ulah kedua anak kecil yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan keduanya beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum mereka semua memulai aktifitas makan malamnya. Awalnya Siwon dan Kibum berniat duduk berjauh-jauhan dan sedikit menjaga jarak gara-gara masih malu dengan kejadian ciuman tak sengaja beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tapi keduanya malah berakhir dengan duduk bersebelahan sambil memangku kedua anak mereka satu-satu setelah melihat wajah memelas kedua anak yang wajahnya tadi sangat mirip dengan mereka berdua dan mengaku sebagai anak dari keduanya.

_Flashback…_

Siwon dan Kibum berjalan memasuki ruang makan dengan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rubus setelah accsident ciuman tak sengaja mereka tadi yang kepergok oleh Eunhyuk lalu disambung lagi dengan kalimat-kalimat godaan dari Donghae, Sungmin dan si evil maknae Kyuhyun yang membuat keduanya semakin salah tingkah.

Di dalam ruang makan itu Siwon dan Kibum bisa melihat kesebelas namja lainnya yang sudah berada disana kecuali Yesung, Ryewook dan Leeteuk yang berada di dalam dapur yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang makan tadi, ketiga namja itu tengah sibuk membawa makanan dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Selain itu, Siwon dan Kibum juga bisa melihat kedua biang kerok yang membuat mereka jadi salah tingkah seperti sekarang tengah duduk dengan tenang dan memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa mereka.

Wonbum dan Sibum duduk bersebalahan dengan posisi Wonbum dikiri sedangkan Sibum dikanan lalu disebelah kiri Wonbum ada Eunhyuk dan di sebelah kanan Sibum ada Bangku yang biasanya diduduki oleh Ryeowook. Siwon dan Kibum tak menghiraukan kedua anak mereka itu, keduanya mendekati meja makan dan duduk mengitari meja tadi dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dan itu malah membuat kedua anak mereka menatap heran pada keduanya.

"Mommy, kok duduknya jauh-jauhan sih sama Daddy?" Tanya Wonbum polos. Kibum gelagapan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Iya, Mommy sama Daddy lagi berantem ya makanya duduknya jauh-jauhan seperti itu?" Tanya Sibum menyambung kata-kata Hyungnya Wonbum.

"Ki… Kita berdua nggak lagi berantem kok" jawab Kibum terbata-bata.

"Lalu kenapa duduknya jauh-jauhan, biasanya kalau Mommy menjaga jarak dengan Daddy pasti Mommy dan Daddy itu lagi berantem" Jelas Wonbum sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Iya, yang dikatakan Wonbum hyung itu benar. Mommy sama Daddy lagi berantem ya?" Tanya Sibum dengan nada tak kalah sedih dengan wajahnya dan wajah Wonbum.

"Bummie, Siwon.. kalian lagi berantem?" kali ini Leeteuk yang mengeluarkan suaranya setelah ia selesai menaruh semua menu makan malam diatas meja bersama Yesung dan Ryeowook tadi dan duduk tepat disebelah kanan Siwon.

"Nggak kok hyun kita nggak lagi berantem, ia kan Siwon hyung" kata Kibum.

"Ne, hyung kita nggak lagi berantem kok" sambung Siwon membenarkan perkataan Kibum tadi.

"Kalau begitu kamu duduk disini, kita tukar tempat duduk" kata Leeteuk, Kibum mengangguk lemah lalu menukar tempat duduk mereka hingga kini dia duduk tepat disebelah Siwon dan Leeteuk duduk ditempanya tadi.

"Nah, kalau beginikan enak dilihatnya. Sepasang suami istri yang tampak mesra" goda Kyuhyun pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"Kyu, diam jangan goda Siwon dan Kibum lagi" ancam Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun langsung membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat sebelum bunny pinknya itu marah besar.

"Ayo kita makan" aja Leeteuk dan ketiga belas namja tadi pun mulai mengisi piring mereka dengan makanan yang di masak oleh Ryeowook dengan sedikit bantuan dari Leeteuk tentunya. "Kibum layani suamimu jangan pikirkan diri sendiri" kata Leetuk sambil memandang Kibum.

"Su… Suami? Mak… Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Kibum tak paham. Suasanan ruangan tiba-tiba sepi saat Kibum selesai mengatakan kata-katanya barusan. "Ke… Kenapa semuanya pada diam?" Tanya Kibum gugup.

"Kibum, jangan bilang kamu belum nikah sama Siwon" terka Heechul.

"Ni.. Nikah? Tentu saja belum" jawab Kibum polos.

"APPPAAA…!" teriak beberapa orang diruangan itu dengan cukup keras.

"Siwon, jadi kamu belum menikahi Kibum?" kali ini Leetuk yang bertanya pada Siwon.

"Belum hyung, memangnya kenapa aku harus menikahi Kibum?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti dengan tatapan semua orang padanya dan Kibum.

"JADI KALIAN SUDAH PUNYA ANAK SEBESAR WONBUM DAN SIBUM TAPI BELUM MENIKAH JUGA" teriak beberapa orang shock kecuali Wonbun, Sibum, Siwon dan Kibum tentunya.

"Iya. Lagian mereka berdua itu kan bukan anakku dan Kibum" kata Siwon santai sambil mengisi piringnya dengan makanan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Daddy jahat nggak ngangep kita" seru Wonbum mulai menagis, Sibum pun sama nasibnya dengan sang hyung.

"Siwon, kenapa berkata seperti itu di depan anak sendiri. Kalau kalian dapat Wonbum dan Sibum karena accident jangan seperti itu juga dong. bagaimana pun mereka ini tetap anak kalian" nasehat Leeteuk, Wonbum dan Sibum yang tengah menagis sibuk mendiamkan oleh Ryewook dan Eunhyuk yang duduk tepat disamping kedua anak kecil tadi.

"Ta… tapi hyung…"

"Huwa… Daddy sama Mommy jahat, mereka nggak mau ngakuin aku dan Sibum sebagai anak mereka" tangisan Wonbum semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Mommy dan Daddy kenapa nggak mau menganggap kita anak-anak kalian?" Tanya Sibum dengan mata yang dibanjiri air.

"Lihat apa yang kalian perbuat. Dasar orang tua tak bertanggung jawab" kata Heechul sedikit kejam. Kibum yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan medekati kedua anaknya yang masih terisak dalam tangisan mereka.

"Sayang sudah jangan menangis lagi" pinta Kibum sambil berlutut di depan kedua anaknya lalu meraih tubuh kecil kedua anaknya tadi ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Daddy jahat Mommy…" ucap Sibum dalam tangisanya.

"Cup.. Cup.. Cup.. sudah sayang, maafkan Daddy yah. Daddy nggak benar-benar mengatakan semua tadi kok" kata Kibum mencoba menenangkan kedua anaknya. Kibum mengelus-elus rambut Wonbum dan Sibum bersamaan masih dalam posisi memeluk kedua anaknya tadi. Siwon yang melihat kedua anaknya masih saja terus menagis walau pun sudah ditenangkan oleh Mommy mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati kedua anaknya tadi lalu berlutut disamping Kibum.

"Maafin Daddy ya sayang, Daddy benar-benar nggak punya maksud apa-apa bilang semua itu tadi. Dan Daddy nggak serius dengan semua itu" ucap Siwon sambil membelai rambut kedua anaknya yang sedang dipeluk oleh Kibum.

"Tuh dengarkan kata Daddy, Daddy cuman bercanda tadi sayang jadi berhenti dong nagisnya. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan, kalian mau kan makan sama Daddy dan Mommy?" Tanya Kibum merayu kedua anaknya. Wonbum dan Sibum pun menganggukan kepala mereka pelan. Kibum dan Siwon tersenyum senang saat melihat kedua anak mereka mulai diam dan berhenti menangis.

"Kalau begitu sini Wonbum sama Daddy" seru Siwon yang langsung mengendong tubuh Wonbum dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya disusul Kibum yang juga mengedong Sibum dalam pelukannya.

"Nah, ayo kembali makan dan kalian berdua Siwon dan Kibum, jangan buat kedua anak kalian itu menangis lagi dengan hal-hal seperti tadi" seru Leeteuk mengingatkan. Siwon dan Kibum menganggukan kepala mereka pelan lalu mulai menyuapi makanan ke dalam mulut sendir dan juga ke dalam mulut anak yang sedang berada di dalam pangkuan mereka tentunya.

_End Flashback…_

Beberapa menit berselang setelah perginya Heechul dari ruang makan, kesebelas namja yang tersisa pun menyelesaikan makan mereka dan beberapa namja sudah kembali ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing tapi ada juga yang masih asik di depan TV.

"Kalau sudah selesai tinggalkan saja piring-piring kotornya diatas meja hyung. Biar nanti aku yang membereskan semuanya" kata Ryewook pada beberapa hyungnya yang masih berdiam dimeja makan.

"Gomawo Wookie untuk makan malanya" kata Siwon yang beranjak pergi sambil mengendong Wonbum.

"Ne, hyung sama-sama" balas Ryewook sambil tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Bummie, ayo pergi. Kita tidurkan dulu kedua anak nakal ini" kata Siwon sambil menatap wajah kedua anak-anaknya yang sudah tampak sangat mengantuk.

"Ne, hyung. Lagian mereka berdua ini aneh sekali. Baru selesai makan kok sudah ngantuk saja" kata Kibum sambil menatap wajah mengantuk Sibum dalam dekapannya.

"Mereka kecapeaan mungkin. Sudah sana bawa kedua anak kalian itu tidur" seru Leeteuk.

"Ne,hyung. Oh ya hyung, aku pinjam kamarmu ya untuk menidurkan Wonbum" pinta Siwon.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana nanti?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Hyung tidur dengan Heechul hyung saja ya" pinta Siwon lagi.

"Ne, ya sudah. Gunakan saja kamarku" kata Leeteuk akhirnya.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Siwon lagi.

"Daddy, Wonbum mau tidur sama Mommy" kata Wonbum pelan dan tampak sangat mengantuk. Wonbum menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Wonbum tidur dengan Mommy dan daddy bakal tidur dengan Sibum" saran Siwon.

"Sibum juga mau tidur dengan Mommy" kata Sibum dengan suara yang sama lemahnya seperti suara Wonbum sebelumnya.

"Kok kalian berdua jadi ngerbutin Mommy sih?" Tanya Siwon yang merasa sedikit cemburu dengan Kibum yang diperbutkan oleh kedua anak imut tadi. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat raut kecemburuan diwajah Siwon.

"Tapi Sibum juga mau tidur dengan Daddy" seru Sibum lagi.

"Wonbum juga mau tidur dengan Daddy" kata Wonbum ikut-ikutan.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini mau tidur dengan siapa sih? Daddy atau Mommy?" Tanya Kibum meastikan.

"Dua-dauanya" seru Wonbum dan Sibum berbarengan.

"Kok pilih dua-duanya sih. Satu aja dong" kata Siwon.

"Nggak mau, mau dua-duanya" seru Wonbum dan Sibum lagi.

"Sudah Kibum… Siwon… kalian tidur berempat saja dikamarku. Kan dikamarku tempat tidurnya King size pasti muat untuk kalian berempat" kata Leeteuk memberi saran.

"Bagaimana Kibum, kamu mau?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi hyung, kalau kita menolak pasti kedua anak nakal ini bakal nagis nggak berhenti-berhenti sampai pagi" kata Kibum dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Wonbum dan Sibum yang mendengar kata-kata sang Mommy tercinta mereka tadi langsung memanyunkam bibir mereka dengan sangat lucu membuat Leeteuk, Kibum, dan Siwon yang melihatnya jadi tertawa pelan.

"Ya sudah kita tidur berempat ya malam ini" seru Siwon yang langsung membawa Wonbum menuju kamar Leeteuk yang mereka pinjam. Kibum pun mengikuti dari belakang. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Kibum dan Siwon langsung meletakkan kedua anak mereka diatas tempat tidur.

"Tunggu disini, aku mau ambil baju tidur dulu di dalam kamar" kata Siwon pada Kibum, Kibum mengangguk pelan sebelum Siwon pergi meninggalkannya bersama kedua anak mereka yang sedang asik mengeliat diatas tempat tidur.

"Hey, anak-anak jangan langsung tidur dong. Ganti baju kalian dengan baju tidur, gosok gigi, cuci tangan dan kaki dulu baru boleh tidur" seru Kibum sambil berusaha membangunkan kedua anaknya yang tampak hampir tertidur pulas.

"Malas Mommy, udah ngantuk benar" kata Wonbum sambil mengeliatkan tubuhnya sedangkan Sibum hanya berdeham pelan mengiyakan kata-kata sang hyung.

"Hey, anak-anak dengarkan kata-kata Mommy kalian. Ayo bangun dulu" kata Siwon yang sudah kembali sambil membawa empat pasang baju tidur untuk mereka kenakan.

"Ayolah sayang, bangun dan ganti baju dulu" rayu Kibum pada kedua anaknya. Tapi tak ada hasil sedikit pun. Mereka berdua masih asik tidur. "Kalau kalian nggak mau bangun, ganti baju dan mengosok gigi serta mencuci tangan dan kaki kalian terlebih dahulu, Mommy juga nggak mau tidur dengan kalian berdua" ancam Kibum dengan nada yang dibuat seolah-olah dia sedang sangat kesal.

"Baiklah, Mommy menang. Kita lakukan semua yang Mommy mau deh" seru Wonbum dan Sibum berbarengan sambil bangun dari tidur mereka.

"Nah begini kan bagus, sini ganti baju dulu" seru Siwon yang lansgung membantu Wonbum menganti bajunya dengan baju tidur sedangkan Kibum membantu Sibum.

"Sekarang cepat gosok gigi, ayo sama Mommy" seru Kibum sambil menyeret kedua anaknya ke dalam kamar mandi sambil membawa sikat gigi yang diberikan Siwon sedangkan Siwon sedang menganti bajunya dengan baju tidur di dalam kamar.

"Sudah selesaikan Mommy" kata Wonbum sedikit kesal karena rasa ngatuknya tertunda sesaat.

"Ne, aegya… sudah sana naik keatas tempat tidur bersama Daddy. Mommy mau ganti baju dulu" kata Kibum pada kedua anaknya. Wonbum dan Sibum pun naik keatas tempat tidur menyusul sang Daddy yang sudah berbaring diatasnya terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Kibum sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil membawa baju tidur yang akan ia kenakan.

"Daddy belum gosok gigi, sana gosok gigi dulu" suruh Sibum pada Daddynya.

"Nggak mau" tolak Siwon.

"MOMMY DADDY BELUM GOSOK GIGI" teriak Wonbum dan Sibum serta.

"HYUNG, BERI CONTOH PADA ANAK-ANAK YANG BAIK-BAIK. CEPAT GOSOK GIGI SANA" seru Kibum dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aish… Ne.. Ne.. Puas kalian" kata Siwon dengan nada kesal dibuat-buat pada kedua anaknya yang malah menjulurkan lidah mereka. "Aish… dasar anak-anak nakal" seru Siwon kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi yang sama dengan yang digunakan Kibum. Di dalam kamar mandi itu tampak Kibum yang sedang mencucui mukanya. Siwon pun segera mengosok dan mencuci muka serta tangan dan kakinya. Setelah selesai keduanya pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hyung mereka manis ya kalau seperti itu" kata Kibum saat melihat wajah tidur kedua anak mereka.

"Ia" jawab Siwon yang juga memandangi Wonbum dan Sibum. "Padahal mereka baru ditinggal sebentar tapi sudah tampak nyenyak ya" kata Siwon.

"Ne, hyung. Sepetinya mereka sangat lelah ya tampak dari cara tidur mereka" kata Kibum.

"Iya. Sudah Bummie lebih baik kita berdua juga tidur" kata Siwon yang lansgung naik keatas tempat tidur lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Sibum. Kibum pun melakukan hal yang sama ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Wonbum hingga kini urutan tidur mereka adalah Kibum, Wonbum, Sibum lalu Siwon.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 10 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

**KARENA SEKARANG MASIH BULAN PUASA…. YANG BOLEH BACA INI FF HANYA YANG NGGAK PUASA N YANG UDAH BUKA PUASA, JADI PILIHLAH WAKTU YANG TEPAT KALAU MAU BACA FF INI. DEAN UDAH NGEINGETIN YA…! DOSA DI TANGGUNG MASING" KALAU NGELANGAR.**

^_^ Our Children ^_^

February 2018, Choi House, 07.00 AM

Kibum terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam, dikerjap-kerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari gorden jendela yang masih tertutup rapat. Namja berwajah manis tadi pun mengeliatkan tubuhnya pelan dalam pelukan sang suami. Kibum pun akhirnya sadar kalau dia tengah tertidur dikamar anaknya sendiri bersama Siwon yang tertidur nyenyak disampinya sambil memeluk pinganggnya.

Kibum tersenyum manis saat menatap wajah tidur sang suami yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya bahkan Kibum bisa merasakan hembusan nafas SIwon menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan tangan Kibum membelai lembut wajah Siown yang masih tertidur.

"Terpesonakah kamu melihat wajah tidur suamimu ini Bummie?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba sambil memegang tangan Kibum yang menyentuh wajah Siwon tadi. Kibum sedikit terkejut saat tahu ternyata SIwon sudah bangun dan sedang pura-pura tertidur.

"Wo… Wonnie, sudah bangun. Se… sejak kapan?" Tanya Kibum gugup.

"Kenapa jadi gugup si Honey?" Tanya Siwon sambil menarik pinggang Kibum kearahnya.

"Kamu mengagetkan aku tahu" kata Kibum dengan nada suara dibuat kesal.

"Mianhae Honey, aku nggak bermaksud ngagetin kamu kok" kata Siwon sambil mengecup kening Kibum.

"Kamu sudah bangun sejak kapan?" Tanya Kibum sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada Siwon yang tak tertutupi oleh selembar benang pun karena sebenarnya saat ini tubuh keduanya memang sama-sama naked setelah kegiatan sedikit melelahkan yang mereka lakukan semalam, hanya selembar selimut tebal saja lah yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Jangan mengodaku Bummie" kata Siwon sambil memengang jari Kibum yang tadi mengitari dadanya. "Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi" jawab Siwon lagi.

"Terus kenapa masih tidur, bukannya langsung bangun?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bangun kalau lengan kananku kamu jadikan bantal Honey" Siwon sambil melirik lengan kanannya yang dibaringi Kibum.

"Mianhae, pasti keram ya?" Tanya Kibum kahawatir.

"Tak apa Honey, apa sih yang nggak buat istri cantikku ini" goda Siwon lalu mengecupi bibir Kibum berkali-kali. Kibum pun akhirnya menghentikan aksi kecupan Siwon tadi dengan cara meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Siwon saat sang suami ingin mengecup bibirnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Waeyo Honey?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Aku… aku mual" kata Kibum yang langsung turun dari atas tempat tidur sambil menarik selimut yang tadinya digunakan dia dan Siwon. Kibum pun segera melesat kedalam kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Bummie, selimutnya kenapa dibawa?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah mendudukan tubuhnya diatas temoat tidur. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi hanya suara Kibum yang sedang muntah-muntah saja yang bisa Siwon dengar. "Aish… Morning sickness?" Tanya Siwon pada diri sendiri. Siwon pun langsung mengenakan sebuah kimono yang biasanya sering digunakannya setelah mandi lalu segera menyusul Kibum kedalam kamar mandi. Siwon pun bisa melihat Kibum yang baru selesai membasuh mulutnya setelah memuntakkan isi perutnya.

"Masih mual?" Tanya Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum lalu memeluk tubuh kecil sang istri tercintanya itu.

"Udah nggak kok" jawab Kibum, Siwon pun langsung mengecup bibir Kibum.

"Wonnie jangan, aku kan habis muntah tadi" kata Kibum melarang.

"Tak apa, bibirmu masih tetap manis kok" kata Siwon yang kembali mengecup bibir Kibum. Setelah itu Siwon pun mengangkat tubuh Kibum ala bride style dan membawanya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kibum lagi diatas ranjang lalu menindihnya.

"Kenapa rasanya ada singa yang mau menerkamku ya?" ledek Kibum pada Siwon.

"Bummie, aku mau ronde tambahan boleh kah?" Tanya Siwon to the point sambil membelai wajah Kibum pelan.

"Kalau aku bilang nggak apa kamu mau dengar?" Tanya Kibum sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon, Siwon pun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dasar. Baiklah, tapi Cuma satu ronde saja oke?" kata Kibum memastikan, Siwon pun tersenyum dan mengangguka kepalanya pelan.

Siwon pun dengan perlahan membuka kimono yang dia gunakan hingga menampakan seluruh tubuh polosnya didepan Kibum. Setelah itu dia langsung menyusupkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut yang Kibum gunakan.

"Arrgghhh….Wonnie apa yang kamu lakukan" keluh Kibum saat Siwon mulai bermain dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Siwon pun segera naik keatas dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut dan meandangi wajah Kibum.

"Hanya menyapanya saja Honey" kata Siwon lalu melumat bibir Kibum. Kibum pun membalas lumatan dari Siwon. Keduanya masih saling mendominasi dalam ciuman panas mereka hingga membuat saliva keduanya saling bertukar saat Siwon menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kibum dan mengajak lidah kibum saling berdansa ria.

"Ngghhh…. Wonnie,… pelan.. pelan… Ahhhh…. Ngghhhh" erang Kibum saat Siwon mengigit perpotongan lehernya lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat dan terciptalah kissmark baru diantar banyak kissmark yang sealam Siwon hadiahkan pada tubuh Kibum.

"Mianhae, honey" ucap Siwon ditelinga Kibum. Siwon pun mulai menjilati telinga Kibum membuat namja tadi mengerang.

"Ngghh… Wonnie… jangan digigit… ahhhh… Ngghhh…" erang Kibum saat Siwon mulai mengigiti telinganya dengan sedikit keras. Jilatan-jilatan lidah Siwon pun kini kembali beralih pada leher Kibum yang sudah dihiasi banyak tanda merah keunguan. Siwon menjilati bagian bawah dagu Kibum lalu turun kebawah dan semakin kebawah hingga kini Siwon bisa melihat dua tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda yang sangat menguguah selera Siown.

Siwon pun mulai menjilati tonjolan didada Kibum sebelah kanan dengan gerakan mememutar berlawanan arah dengan jarum jam. Lidah Siown sibuk dengan tonjolan sebelah kanan dan tangan kanan Siwon pun ikut sibuk dengan tonjilan sebelah kirinya.

"Ngghhh… Woonniiieee…. Aahhhhh… nnghhhhttt… uughhhh… ahhhhh.." erang Kibum saat saat Siwon mengigit kecil nipple kanannya lalu menghisapnya dengan cukup kuat. Siwon pun beralih pada nipple sebelah kiri Kibum dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi dia lakukan pada nipple kanan Kibum.

"Won… nie… geli…. Ughhh… nghhhh…" erang Kibum saat lidah Siwon menelusuri perut datarnya lalu semakin kebawah dan akhirnya Siwon pun bisa menemukan kejantanan Kibum yang sudah menengang dengan sedikit precum diujungnya.

"Sudah tegang, eoh?" goda Siwon sambil menjilati unjung kejantanan Kibum membuat tubuh sang istri bergetar hebat.

"Si… Siapa yang… ughhh… membuatnya…. Ahhhhh nghhh… tegang… ahhhh… ughhh… kalau bukan…. Nghhh… Ahhh… ka… kamu… won… wonnie… Ahhhh…" erang Kibum saat Siwon terus mengoda kejantanan Kibum. Siwon terus saja menjilati ujung kejantanan sang istri.

"Ahhhh…. Ughhh… ngghh… wo… wonnie…. Ughhh… nghhh.. ja…. Jangan…. Aarrgghttt… goda aaa…. Akkkuuuu…. Ughhh…. Nghhh…. Cepat masukan" pinta Kibum memelas. Dia tak atah dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Siwon yang terus mengodanya sejak tadi.

"As you wish, honey" ucap Siwon lalu memasukan kejantanan Kibum kedalam mulutnya. Siwon pun mulai mengeluar masukkan kejantanan Kibum kedalam mulutnya dengan irama yang teratur. Sesekali namja tampan tadi mengigit unjung kejantanan Kibum lalu menghisapnya dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat tubuh Kibum sedikit melengkun dengan sensasi nikmat yang dia berikan.

"Ahhhh… ugghhh…. Eegghhhh…. Nngghhh… aaaahhhh…. Aaahhhh… uuuhhh…." Erangan Kibum semakin jelas tedengar saat Siwon semakin mempercepat tempo kulumannya pada kenjantanan Kibum.

"WONNNNIIEEEE… AAARRGGHHH…" teriak Kibum saat diam menyemburkan larva panas dari dalam kejantanannya yang langsung ditelan habis oleh Siwon siwon tanpa menyisakan setetes pun. Bahkan Siwon masih menghisap kejantanan Kibum sampai cairan kental dari dalamnya benar-benarr tak keluar lagi.

"Manis, semanis desahanmu tadi Honey" ucap Siwon sambil menjilati tepi-tepi bibirnya yang masih terceceri oleh cairan Kibum.

"Aku lelah" ucap Kibum lemah.

"Tapi aku masih tengan" kata Siwon sambil melirik kearah selangkangannya sendiri. Kibum pun ikut menatap bagian yang Siwon maksudkan tadi.

"Huft… oke Wonnie, mau masuk atau aku oral?" Tanya Kibum sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja masuk, itu rasanya lebih nikmat dari pada kamu oral Honey" kata Siwon lalu mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas.

"Kalau begitu masukanlah. Tak perlu pemanasan lagi, aku rasa aku cukup bisa menahan sakitnya" kata Kibum pada Siwon sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher sang suami.

"Yakin tanpa pemanasan?" Tanya Siwon meastikan, Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Lakukanlah, tapi ingat dengan pelahan. Aku sedang hamli" kata Kibum mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja aku ingat Honey, kamu sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali sejak semalam" kata Siwon.

"Hanya mengingatkan saja…. Aaahhh…." Erang Kibum saat Siwon mengodanya dengan cara mengesek-gesekan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna pada dinding luar lubang Kibum. "Jangan goda aku wonnie, cepat masukan. Aku benci kamu goda seperti itu" kesal Kibum. Siwon pun tertawa pelan mendengar ketidak sukaan dari sang istri.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… tahan ya, pasti rasanya sedikit sakit" ucap Siwon yang sudah memposisikan kejantanannya didepan liang surga kibum. Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan pertanda dia setuju Siwon memasukinya dengan cepat.

"Arrggghhtttt…." Erang Kibum saat Siwon mulai menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Siwon cukup susah memasukan kejantananya yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar kedalam lubang sempit kibum yang tetap terasa sempit padahal sudah berkali-kali dia rasuki selama delapan tahun mereka saling berhubungan bahkan kini mereka sudah memiliki dua buah hati. Tapi tetap saja Siwon selalu merasa susah setiap kali melakukan penetrasi pada Kibum.

"Ahhh… Wonnie, berhenti sebentar" pinta Kibum saat baru kepala kejantanan Siwon saja yang berhasil masuk kedalam lubang sempit Kibum.

"Sakit 'kah?" Tanya Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kibum. Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Cuma sedikit perih dan terasa penuh" ucap Kibum.

"Tapi kenapa kamu sampai menitikan air mata seperti ini?" Tanya Siwon sambil menghapus air mata dikedua pipi Kibum.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu" jawab Kibum apa adanya.

"Mau dihentikan dulu? Aku beri kamu pemanasan terlebih dahulu bagaimana?" tawar Siwon, Kibum pun mengelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Jangan, langsung masukan saja" kata Kibum.

"Tapi kamu kesakitan Honey" kata Siwon kasihan.

"Lakukan saja Wonnie, sudah terlanjur. Jadi selesaikan saja" kata Kibum pada Siwon.

"Baiklah, tapi tahan ya" kata Siwon dan Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya. Siwon pun mulai memasukan kejantananya lagi kedalam lubang sempit kibum.

"Nghhh… Aaahhhh…. Arrgghhhtttt…." Erang Kibum sambil mencakar lengan Siwon saat kini tubuh keduanya sudah benar-benar menyatu.

"Maafkan aku" kata Siwon sambil mengecupi mata Kibum yang meneteskan air mata.

"Tak apa, bergeraklah sekarang. Aku sudah merasa baikan" kata Kibum Pada Siwon. Siwon pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mulai mengerakakn tubuhnya maju mundur dengan perlahan tak mau membuat Kibum tersakiti.

"Wonnie… aahhhh… Ugghhhh… nnnghhh… Aaahhhh" erang Kibum saat Siwon terus merasuki dirinya dan memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan tambahan pada kejantanannya sendiri. Siwon meremas pelan dan mengocok kejantanan Kibum agar sang istri tak merasakan rasa sakit lagi.

"Wonnie… Aaahhh…. Nngghh… kemari…." Kibum menarik wajah Siwon mendekati wajahnya. Siwon yang tahu apa maksud Kibum pun segera melumat bibir Kibum. Kibum membalas lumatan pada bibirnya. Siwon terus mengerakakn tubuhnya maju mundur dan keluar masuk dalam lubang Kibum sambil terus melumat Bibir Kibum.

"Mmmmppp… Mmmpphhh… Mmmpphhh…" erangan tertahan terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Kibum mermas rambuk Siwon dan mengacak-acaknya sambil terus memperdalam ciuman panas meraka.

"Arrghhhh…" erang Kibum sambil melepaskan lumatan Siwon saat sang suami menusukan kejantanannya tepan dititik tersensitif yang ada didalam tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Lagi… Wonnie… aaahhhh… Uuughhhh…" pinta Kibum dan Siwon pun terus menusukkan kejantananya ditempat yang sama berkali-kali hingga membuat tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat.

"Wonn… Nniieee… aku sudah takk tahan… aahahhh…. Uuugghh … ngghhh" Kibum terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan sexynya yang membuat sang suami semakin terangsang berat.

"Aku juga tak tahan Honey, kamu terlalu ketat" kata Siwon sambil terus menusuki lubang Kibum berkali-kali.

"WOONNIIEEE…. AARRGGHHHH" erang Kibum panjang saat dia kembali memnuntahkan larva panasnya di dadanya dan dada Siwon. Siwon masih belum keluar tadi dia sudah mulai merasakan tanda-tanda itu. Siwon pun semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"BUMMMIIEE…." Erang Siwon sambil menusukan kejantanannya cukup dalam di dalam tubuh Kibum. Kibum pun sedikit bergetar saat merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya. Siwon pun ambruk menindih Kibum. Keduanya masih mengatur nafas mereka yang masing ngos-ngosan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Siwon pun mulai mengangkat tubuhnya yang menindih Kibum. Keduanya saling bertatapan lalu tertawa bersama.

"Kamu masih tetap ketat saja sih, padahal sudah sering aku masuki selama delapan tahun ini" kata Siwon pada Kibum.

"Entahlah aku juga nggak tahu. Mungkin itu hadiah untuk kamu karena sudah mau menjadi bagian dari hidup aku" kata Kibum sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon. "Wonnie, keluarkan itu. rasanya terlalu penuh apa lagi tadi ditambah dengan spermamu yang terlalu banyak" kata Kibum dengan wajah malunya.

"Baiklah" Siwon pun segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Kibum. Setelah itu dia langsung baring disamping Kibum dengan sebelumnya mengecup bibir Kibum yang sudah tampak membengkak karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki istri kamu dan dua orang anak dari rahimmu Kibum" kata Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Aku juga senang bisa memberimu dua bahkan hampir empat orang anak untukmu Wonnie" kata Kibum sambil mengecup bibir Siwon.

"Empat orang anak?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Ne, Wonnie empat" kata Kibum.

"Kamu hamil anak kembar lagi? kok bisa tahu? Bukannya umur kehamilan kamu baru…" Tanya Siwon.

"Entahlah Honey, kata dokter Shim dokter keluarga mu itu sih begitu. Ada kemungkinan aku akan mengandung anak kembar lagi. soalnya gejala kehamilanya sama seperti waktu aku hamil Sibum dan Wonbum dulu" jelas Kibum.

"Mau berapa pun akan kita nanti aku tetap senang kok, asal mereka lahir dari dalam sini" kata Siwon yang langsung mengelus-elus perut datar Kibum.

"Wonnie, aku merindukan Sibum dan Wonbum" kata Kibum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Siwon.

"Tenang saja, mereka aman kok sekarang ini. paling juga yang nggak aman itu Mommy dan Daddy muda mereka" kata Siwon yang tersenyum saat mengingat-ingat masa yang dulu pernah dia lalui delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi gara-gara mereka kita bisa seperti sekarang ini" kata Kibum mengingatkan.

"Ya, gara-gara mereka. Dulu aku sempat tak yakin mereka itu benar-benar anak-anak kita dari masa depat" kata Siwon.

"Ya, apa lagi setelah mereka pergi aku tak kunjung hamil-hamil" kata Kibum menambahkan.

"Ya, benar. Kamu nggak hamil-hamil padahal sudah setiap hari aku merasukimu selama dua bulan lebih tapi kamu malah nggak hamil-hamil juga" kata Siwon mengingat-ingat.

"Iya, dan aku sampai nggak bisa keluar dari apartementku gara-gara kamu hajar setiap malam" kata Kibum dengan nada dibuat seolah-olah dia sedang marah.

"Tapi kamu akhirnya hamil juga setelah kita melakukannya selama tiga bulan non-stop. Aku sempat kahawatir tahu waktu lihat kamu pingsan dikamar mandi dan waktu dokter shim memeriksa kamu dia malah bilang kamu lagi hamil empat minggu. Kamu tahu, aku benar-benar bahagia waktu tahu kamu hamil Kibum" kata Siwon

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Wonnie. Tapi sempat kesal karena kamu malah menyembunyikan aku dan nggak bolehin aku kemana-mana. Padahal aku sudah tiga bulan kamu kurung dan perkosa" kata Kibum dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku nggak memperkosa kamu Honey" kata Siwon mengelak.

"Iya, waktu itu kamu memperkosa aku tahu" kata Kibum kekeh.

"Eits… aku nggak memperkosa kamu. Aku ngajak baik-baik dengan sedikit rayuan dan kamunya mau" kata Siwon membela diri.

"Yang pertama memang nggak tapi yang sesudahnya itu pemerkosaan tahu" kata Kibum tak mau kalah.

"Mana ada sih pemerkosaan kalau yang diperkosa itu mau dan nggak menolak sedikit pun" kata Siwon tepat sasaran.

"Ahhh… Wonnie, kenapa nggak mau ngalah sih" kesal Kibum.

"Seorang seme galah sama ukenya itu hal memalukan tahu" kata Siwon pada Kibum.

"Aku bukan uke" kata Kibum.

"Iya, kamu kan istriku yang paling cantik" kata Siwon.

"Gombal banget sih kamu" kata Kibum sambil mencubit hidung Siwon pelan.

"Tapi kamu suka bukan?" Tanya Siwon yang langsung mengecup bibir Kibum. "Saranghae Choi Kibum" ucap Siwon.

"Nado saranghae Choi Siwon, suamiku tercinta" kata Kibum, Siwon pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku ngantuk tidur lagi yuk" aja Kibum.

"Tidurlah, aku peluk sini" Kibum pun mulai menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan Siwon hingga dia benar-benar tertidur didalam pelukan sag suami yang ternyata juga ikut tertidur pulas.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 11 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

January, 2011. Dorm Super Junior, 01.00 AM.

_Author Pov…_

Suara malam yang sunyi senyap menghiasi dorm Super Junior. Semua member tengah tertidur lelap sejak beberpa jam yang lalu. Terkecuali dua namja kecil yang ternyata hanya menutup mata mereka saja dan sudah tak terlelap lagi sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Sibum, kamu belum tidur?" Tanya Wonbum pada sang adik yang terbaring memungunginya dan menghadap Siwon.

"Hn" jawab Sibum singkat lalu bangun dari posisi baringnya dan beranjak dari atas tempat tidur. Wonbum yang melihat sang adik bangun pun ikut-ikutan bangun. Sibum tengah asik memandangi seisi kamar Leeteuk yang mereka pakai.

"Sejak kapan kamu terbangun?" Tanya Wonbum.

"Sejam yang lalu, kamu sendiri?" Tanya Sibum balik, dia masih asik memandangi barang-barang Leeteuk yang ada diatas meja riasnya.

"Sama saja" jawab Wonbum.

"Wonbum, merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedikit ganjil atau aneh?" Tanya Sibum.

"Ya, tentu saja. Bukan sedikit malahan, tapi banyak. Mulai dari Mommy dan Daddy yang tampak lebih muda bahkan para ahjumma dan ahjussi juga. Lalu Hyukkie ahjumma malah terlihat lebih aneh lagi. Perutnya rata, bukannya Hyukkie ahjumma lagi hamil anak kedua ya?" Tanya Wonbum heran.

"Ya, dan yang membuat bingung itu Mommy dan Daddy belum menikah" sambung Sibum.

"Iya benar, itu aneh sekali" kata Wonbum.

"Mau tahu kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Sibum pada sang hyung sambil menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada meja rias Leeteuk, Wonbum pun menganggukan kepalanya mantap. "Ini jawabanya" kata Sibum sambil melempar sesuatu pada Wonbum yang dia ambil dari atas meja yang disandarnya. Dengan refleks yang bagus Wonbum pun menyambut lemparan Sibum. Ternyata Sibum tadi melemparnya dengan sebuah kalender.

"Eh, kenapa tahun 2011?" heran Wonbum sambil terus menatap dan membalik-balikan halaman Kalender yang ia pengang. "Berarti kita berdua…."

"Ya, kembali ke masa lalu dimana Mommy dan Daddy belum punya hubungan apa-apa" kata Sibum santai.

"Huwa… kenapa kita harus nyasar kesini sih. Kenapa nggak nyasarnya ketahun berikutnya saja, malah nyasar kemasa lalu. Kan kalau ke tahun berikutnya aku bisa cari tahu aku jadi nikahin Eunhae atau nggak" kata Wonbum sewot sendiri.

"Kalau mau dapetin Eunhae lebih baik kamu baik-baikin Hae Ahjussi dari sekarang biar dia mau kasih anaknya sama kamu" kata Sibum santai.

"Kamu juga harus baik-baikin Zhoumi ahjussi biar diberi Zhoury" kata Wonbum tak mau kalah.

"Kalau aku sih santai saja, yang seharusnya berprilaku seperti itu ya Zhoury. Dia yang harus ngerayu dan baik-baikin Daddy kalau dia tetap mau pertunangan kita terus berlanjut" kata Sibum santai.

"Dasar uke, maunya ambil enak aja" kata Wonbum menyindir.

"Itu lha kelebihan uke tahu, nyatai nggak pusing. Nggak kaya kamu seme, tapi semenya nggak becus" ledek Sibum dengan gaya khasnya yang santai.

"Yack.! Kamu mau cari ribut eoh?" Tanya Wonbum mulai kesal.

"Nggak kok, aku Cuma mau cari cara kembali kemasa kita saja. Pasti Mommy dan Daddy disana sangat kahawatir" kata Sibum.

"Benar juga sih. Huwa… aku mau pulang" keluh Wonbum.

"Kamu itu seme atau uke sih? Kok cengeng banget" ledek Sibum.

"SEME…. mmmpppp" teriak Wonbum yang langsung dibekap Sibum.

"Jangan berisik nanti Mommy dan Daddy bangun" kata Sibum, Wonbum pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah yakin sang hyung tak akan kembali berteriak Sibum pun melepaskan bekapannya.

"Kamu tahu kenapa kita bisa jalan-jalan ke masa lalu seperti sekarang?" Tanya Wonbum pada sang adik.

"Kamu pernah dengar cerita Daddy bukan yang mengatakan asal usul nama kita berdua" Tanya Sibum balik, Wonbum pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku ingat kok. Kata Daddy nama kita diambil dari nama dua anak yang dulu pernah mereka temui dan kedua anak itu sangat mirip dengan Daddy sama Mommy" kata Wonbum mengingat-ingat.

"Pasti kedua anak yang Daddy maksud itu kita" kata Sibum.

"Sepertinya, lalu kalau memang ia kenapa?" Tanya Wonbum.

"Berarti jelas tujuan kita kembali ke masa lalu apa" kata Sibum.

"Untuk mempersatukan Mommy dan Daddy?" terka Wonbum dan Sibum pung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, kita disini untuk membuat mereka berdua bersatu" kata Sibum sambil melirik Siwon dan Kibum yang masih tertidur nyenyak diatas ranjang.

"Hey, sibum mau mengerjai mereka? Siapa tahu dengan terus dikerjai mereka malah jadi bersatu" kata Wonbum pada sang adik.

"Boleh saja, kamu punya ide mau ngerjai mereka seperti apa?" Tanya Sibum.

"Sepertinya ada" kata Wonbum.

"Apa?"

"Kemari" Wonbum pun membisikan idenya pada sang adik. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Wonbum sambil menatap Sibum.

"Lumayan buat permulaan" kata Sibum santai.

"Aku lakukan pada Mommy dan kamu lakukan pada Daddy, Oke?" Sibum pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Detik berikitnya kedua namja kecil tadi mendekati orang tua masing-masing. Sibum mendekati Siwon dan Wonbum mendekati Kibum. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap Mommy dan Daddynya.

"Mommy waktu masih muda cantik yah" ucap Wonbum sambil menatap wajah Kibum lekat-lekat.

"Hn" jawab Sibum.

"Andai kita balik ke masa lalunya diumur yang lima belas tahun lebih tua dari sekarang. Pasti Mommy aku jadiin pacar deh. Nggak akan aku kasih Mommy ke Daddy" kata Wonbum masih terus menatap Kibum.

"Pabo, kalau kamu sama Mommy kita berdua nggak aka nada tahu. Kan kita asalnya dari rahim Mommy. Dari ovum Mommy dan Sperma Daddy lebih tepatnya" kata Sibum menjelaskan.

"Huft… sayang sekali ya aku lahirnya dari rahim Mommy" kata Wonbum.

"Dasar seme, matanya suka jelalatan. Udah punya satu masih aja jajan sana sini. Aku laporin ke Eunhae nanti lho. Aku bilangin ke dia kalau kamu selingkuh dan naksir sama Mommy waktu muda lho" ancam Sibum.

"Mwo… jangan dong. kan kamu tahu sendiri. Dia itu pencemburu tingkat akut sama banget seperti Hyukkie ahjumma" kata Wonbum panik.

"Lihat saja nanti, nggak janji" kata Sibum santai.

"Ayolah adikku yang manis jangan ya" rayu Wonbum dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku mau muntah jadinya" kata Sibum bergidik ngeri.

"Tega, aku kan imut kalau nggak percaya Tanya aja sama Eunhae" kata Wonbum.

"Iya, imut kata dia. Habis dia ngelihat kamu dari atas gunung fuji sih pakai sedotan dengan dia meter sepuluh millimeter dan kamunya ada di dalam segitiga Bermuda lagi" kata Sibum.

"Salah apa aku punya kembaran kaya kamu Sibum" keluh Wonbum.

"Salahkan Mommy terlalu cantik dan Daddy terlalu tampan" kata Sibum membuat Wonbum sweatdrop.

"Aku heran sama Zhoury kenapa dia bisa naksir adikku yang nggak ada manis-manisnya ini ya. Semoga saja Zhoury bisa cari namja yang lebih imut dari kamu deh. Aku rela kok kalau kamu di duain sama dia" kata Wonbum yang langsung mendapat tatapan maut dari Sibum.

"Kalau Zhoury-ge berani duain aku atau selingkuh siap-siap aja dia aku kurung dikandang koala merah terus aku deportesi dia ke afrika" kata Sibum dengan wajah kesal.

"Emang di afrika ada koala merah ya?" Tanya Wonbum.

"Ada, kan aku nemuin Zhoury-ge disana" jawab Sibum asal membuat Wonbum sweatdrop tingkat akut.

"Sudah, ah kenapa malah ngobrol sih. Mau ngerjain Mommy dan Daddy kapan nih?" Tanya Wonbum.

"Kan yang ngajakin ngobrol kamu deluan. Ya sudah ayo kerjain meraka" kata Sibum sambil melirik kearah Kibum dan Siwon. Wonbum menganggukan kepalanya lalu mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang disamping Kibum begitu pula dengan Sibum yang duduk disamping Siwon.

"Oke, pertama-tama buka baju mereka berdua dulu" intruksi Wonbum, Sibum pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mulai membuka kancing piyama Siwon satu persatu hingga terlepas semua begitu pula dengan Wonbum setelah itu mereka berdua mulai membuka piyama Siwon dan Kibum dengan sangat susah.

"Selesai" kata Sibum yang sudah berhasil membuka baju Siwon begitu pula dengan Wonbum pada Kibum. "Setelah ini apa lagi?" Tanya Sibum.

"Deketin posisi tidur mereka berdua?" kata Wonbum.

"Caranya?" Tanya Sibum.

"Dorong saja tubuh mereka seperti ini" kata Wonbum yang dengan perlahan mulai mendorong tubuh Kibum mendekati Siwon. Kibum mengeliatkan tubuhnya pelan dan semakin mendekati Siwon. "Sekarang giliran kamu, ayo dorong Daddy ke dekat Mommy" suruh Wonbum pada Sibum.

"Nggak mau, kamu aja aku takut Daddy bangun" kata Sibum menolak.

"Ayolah adikku sayang, aku jamin Daddy nggak akan bangun" kata Wonbum.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau bangun gimana?" Tanya Sibum.

"Nggak akan, aku jamin. Udah cepat lakukan" suruh Wonbum, Sibum pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Siwon. Siwon yang merasa posisi tidurnya terganggu pun mengeliatkan badanya kesamping yang membuat posisi dirinya dan Kibum kini saling berdekatan.

"Selesai, lalu apa lagi?" Tanya Sibum.

"Setelah ini begini dan begini" Wonbum meraih tangan Kibum lalu melingkarkannya pada pinggang Siwon begitu pula dengan tangan Siwon yang dilingkarkan pada tubuh Kibum. "Dan yang terakhir itu begini" kata Wonbum yang langsung menyelimuti tubuh Kibum dan Siwon.

"Selesai deh" kata Wonbum enak.

"Tinggal tunggu reaksi mereka besok pagi aja nih" Sibum.

"Ya, kira-kira bakal jadi heboh nggak ya?" pikir Wonbum.

"Semoga saja, biar lebih seru" kata Sibum sambil tersenyum senang. "Hey, terus nasib kita gimana? Masak nggak akan tidur sampai pagi?" Tanya Sibum.

"Ya nggak lah, kita tetap tidur dong" kata Wonbum.

"Tidur dimana?" Tanya Sibum lagi.

"Disana" kata Wonbum sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di sudut ruangan dekat dengan jendela. Keduanya pun segera mendekati sofa tadi.

"Aku tidur diatas, kamu dibawah ya" kata Sibum pada Wonbum.

"Kok gitu, nggak mau" tolah Wonbum.

"Kamu kan hyungku jadi mengalah dong pada dongsaengmu ini" kata Sibum lagi.

"Nggak mau, aku diatas kamu dibawah" kata Wonbum pada Sibum. Keduanya sedang memperebutkan siapa yang akan tidur diatas sofa dan siapa yang dilantai yang hangat.

"Kok gitu sih. Kalau nggak mau aku laporin sama Eunhae kalau kamu jadi seme pengecut baget" ancam Sibum yang langsung membuat Wonbum tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Ck, oke aku ngalah terserah mau saja" kata Wonbum akhirnya.

"Nah gitu dong" kata Sibum yang langsung naik keatas sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

"Terserah" kesal Wonbum. Keduanya pun mulai menutup mata mereka dan menyambung tidur keduanya yang sempat terusik.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

January, 2011. Dorm Super Junior, 07.35 AM.

_Keesokan paginya…._

Malam pun berganti pagi. Para penghuni dorm Super Junior sudah muali bangun dari tidur mereka walau pun masih ada yang terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya masing-masing termasuk Kibum dan Siwon serta kedua anak mereka juga.

Leeteuk yang semalam tidur dikamar Heechul pun segera bangun dari tidurnya karena dua jam lagi dia memiliki Job bersama beberapa member Suju yang lain tapi tidak semuanya. Leeteuk dengan setengah sadar mulai membangunkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya satu persatu dan tujuan terakhirnya adalah kamarnya sendiri yang dipinjam Siwon dan Kibum semalam.

Leeteuk memasuki kamarnya dan hendak membangunkan Kibum dan Siwon sampai dia sadar akan suatu kejangalan pada kedua dongsaengya tadi. Keduanya tidur dalam posisi saling memeluk dan sepertinya tanpa pakaian karena tubuh bagian atas mereka tak tertutupi dan hanya sebuah selimut saja yang menutupi sebatas perut sampai ujung kaki.

"Mereka habis begituan semalam?" Tanya Leeteuk pada diri sendiri sambil terus menatap kearah Kibum dan Siwon. 'Lalu anak-anak dimana?" Leeteuk pun mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan sampai dia menemukan dua sosok anak kecil yang dicarinya.

"Hyung ada apa?" Tanya Heechul yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Lihat saja sendiri" kata Leetuk sambil menunjuk kearah Kibum dan Siwon.

"Omona… mereka…. Aish dasar.." kesal Heechul yang beranjak mendekati Kibum dan Siwon.

"Biarkan saja Chullie" cegah Leeteuk.

"Tapi hyung…."

"Kita urusi mereka saja" kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk kearah Sibum dan Wonbum.

"Baiklah" kata Heechul mengalah lalu beranjak mendekati kedua anak kecil tadi bersama Leeteuk.

"Aegya… kita pindah tempat ya sayang" kata Leeteuk yang langsung mengendong Sibum begitu pula dengan Heechul yang langsung mengendong Wonbum. "Kita bawa ke kamar kamu saja Chullie" kata Leeteuk pada Heechul.

"Ne, hyung" keduanya pun keluar dari dalam kamar sambil mengendong Sibum dan Wonbum yang masih nyenyak dalam tidur mereka.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Leeteuk dan Heechul, Siwon dan Kibum pun mulai terbangun dari tidur mereka. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama saat sadar posisi mereka saat ini. wajah mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh centi saja sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pasangannya, lalu tangan Kibum melingkar di dada Siwon dan tangan Siwon melingkar di pinggang kibum belum lagi di tambah dengan tubuh mereka yang terekspos.

"Kkkkyyyyaaa….. hyung apa yang hyung lakukan" teriak Kibum histeris lalu mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauhinya dan mendudukan dirinya. "Apa yang hyung lakukan?" Tanya Kibum panik sambil menatap Siwon yang juga sudah mendudukan dirnya diatas tempat tidur. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan.

"Aku…. Entahlah… aku juga tak tahu" kata Siwon bingung.

"Hyung… hyung nggak mau…." Panik Kibum.

"Aku nggak begitu Kibum" kata Siwon yang tahu apa maksud Kibum.

"Hyung jangan mendekat" takut Kibum yang terus menjahukan dirinya dari Siwon.

"Aku nggak seperti itu Kibum" kata Siwon yang malah mendekati Kibum.

"Hyung…. HHUUUWWWAAAAA…." Teriak Kibum.

Bruukkk… Brruukkk….

Keduanya jatuh dari atas tempat tidur saat Siwon hendak menolong Kibum yang hamipr jatuh dari atas ranjang. Tapi sayangnya mereka malah jatuh bersama-sama.

"Kibum…. Ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar bersama member Suju yang lain saat mereka semua mendengar jeritan Kibum dua kali. Semua member terdiam saat melihat posisi Kibum dan Siwon saat ini. Kibum terbaring dilantai dengan Siwon yang menindihnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Kibum lalu tangan keduanya saling mengengam dan yang terakhir selimut menutupi tubuh keduanya dari ujung kaki sampai sebatas dada atau pungung Siwon.

"YACK.! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN" teriak semua member Super Junior pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"SIWON KAMU BELUM PUAS APA SEMALAM SAMA KIBUM MASIH MAU NAMBAH LAGI" kesal Heechul.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 12 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

January, 2011. Dorm Super Junior, 07.40 AM.

Bruukkk… Brruukkk….

Keduanya jatuh dari atas tempat tidur saat Siwon hendak menolong Kibum yang hampir jatuh dari atas ranjang. Tapi sayangnya mereka malah jatuh bersama-sama.

"Kibum…. Ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar bersama member Suju yang lain saat mereka semua mendengar jeritan Kibum dua kali. Semua member terdiam saat melihat posisi Kibum dan Siwon saat ini. Kibum terbaring dilantai dengan Siwon yang menindihnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Kibum lalu tangan keduanya saling mengengam dan yang terakhir selimut menutupi tubuh keduanya dari ujung kaki sampai sebatas dada atau pungung Siwon.

"YACK.! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN" teriak semua member Super Junior pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"SIWON KAMU BELUM PUAS APA SEMALAM SAMA KIBUM MASIH MAU NAMBAH LAGI" kesal Heechul saat melihat kelakuan dua dongsaengnya di pagi hari. Kibum dan Siwon yang mendapat teriakan histeris dan tatapan mematikan dari semua member Super Junior pun jadi gelagapan dan salah tingkah.

"I… Ini nggak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan kok" kata Kibum gugup sambil menatap kearah pintu dimana kesembilan member Suju lainnya berada.

"Sudah ketangkap basak kok masih mau ngeles lagi sih" kata Heechul sinis.

"Diam Chullie" kata Leeteuk pada Heechul. "Siwon… Kibum… Sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat selesaikan urusan kalian itu dan temui aku di ruang tamu, ada yang harus kita bicarakan tetang kelakuan keterlaluan kalian ini" kata Leeteuk lagi yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Siwon dan kibum.

"Sudah sebaiknya kita bubar dari sini biar mereka selesaikan urusan mereka dulu" kata Leetuek lalu segera pergi dari dalam kamarnya tadi bersama member Suju yang lain meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon yang masih dalam posisi semula belum berubah sedikit pun.

"Hy…. Hyung bisa beranjak dari atas tubuhku?" kata Kibum dengan gugup saat ia tersadar dengan posisi ekstremnya saat ini bersama Siwon. Rona wajah Kibum pun perlahan mulai memerah.

"Ah… Iya, mianhae Bummie" kata Siwon lalu segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Kibum.

Brrruukkk… Siwon kembali terjatuh menindih tubuh kecil Kibum saat dirinya hendak berdiri. Semua itu salahkan selimut yang mengulung tubuh keduanya. Kibum dan Siwon saling terdiam dengan rona wajah yang semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus. Pasalnya saat ini bibir keduanya saling bertautan.

"Mi… Mianhae Bummie aku tak sengaja" kata Siwon gugup, dia segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Kibum lalu memungunginya. Menyembunyikan rona wajah memerahnya yang semakin jelas terlihat dan itu membuat dia sedikit risih, takut Kibum akan berpikir aneh-aneh tentang dirinya.

"A… Aku mandi deluan ya" kata Siwon lagi yang langsung beranjak pergi memasuki kamar mandi dengan sedikit terburu-buru hingga membuatnya tersandung kakinya sendiri sebanyak dua kali. Kibum sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah gelagapan Siwon tadi.

"Huh… Pagi-pagi sudah buat geger lagi" kata Kibum pelan lalu kambali teringat akan bibirnya yang menempel dibibir Siwon. Kibum pun segera menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang masih merasakan keberadaan bibir Siwon walau pun kejadian tadi sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aww…" ringis Kibum saat merasakan rasa sakit disudut bibirnya, dia pun segera meraba lagi bibirnya dengan perlahan. "Berdarah" Kibum pun menyeka sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Huh… kenapa kejadian tadi bisa terjadi ya" pikir Kibum sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dipinggir tempat tidur. "Tadi itu benar-benar memalukan, pasti mereka semua bakal berpikir kita lagi ngapa-ngapain tadi. Huft… harus bilang apa nanti kalau ditanya sedangkan aku sendiri juga nggak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tadikan kami Cuma terjatuh aja" kata Kibum sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan lalu mulai berpikir ingin mengatakan apa nanti bila ditanya-tanya oleh hyung-hyungnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong anak-anak dimana, kok aku nggak ngelihat mereka ya" kata Kibum setelah beberapa lama dia berpikir, Kibum pun celingak-celinguk kesana kemari mencari keberadaan anak-anaknya sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi.

"Kamu cari siapa Bummie?" Tanya sebuah suara mengagetkan kibum.

"Hyung buat kaget aja sih" kata Kibum sambil menatap Siwon yang baru selesai mandi. Wajah Kibum tiba-tiba memerah saat menatap Siwon, dia jadi teringat akan ciuman tak sengaja yang sudah dua kali mereka lakukan.

"Kamu saja yang melamun dan tak merasakan kehadiranku" kata Siwon lalu berjalan mendekati Kibum dan mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. "Tadi lagi cari apa sih?" Tanya Siwon santai seolah-olah tadi tak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

"Cari anak-anak" jawab Kibum dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu.

"Eh, anak-anak nakal itu dimana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku nggak tahu, sama yang lain mungkin soalnya aku belum melihat mereka sejak tadi" jawab Kibum, Siwon pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Hy… Hyung aku masuk kamar mandi dulu ya" kata Kibum gugup, Kibum pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi setelah dia melihat anggukan kepala dari Siwon.

Blam… suara pintu kamar mandir tertutup rapat.

"Huft…" Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sambil memengang dada bagian kirinya dengan tangan kanan. "Oh ayolah jantung jangan berdetak tak karuan terus. Bisa-bisa aku nggak akan berani ketemu Kibum lagi setelah ini" ucap Siwon sambil mengingat lagi kejadian tadi saat ia bangun.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

Siwon dan Kibum duduk bersebelahan di salah satu sofa panjang yang terdapat diruang tamu dorm Suju setelah keduanya selesai berbenah-benah diri. Keduanya duduk dalam diam sambil menundukan wajah mereka karena sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan beberapa orang di depan mereka saat ini.

"kalian tahukan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi itu salah" kata Leeteuk pada Siwon dan kibum, keduanya pun menganggukan kepala mereka pelan. Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Sungmin dan Shindong duduk di hadapan Siwon dan Kibum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang bermanin dengan Wonbum dan Sibum di depan TV yang letaknya bersebalahan dengan sofa.

"Ne hyung, maafkan kami. Kami janji kejadian tadi tak akan terulang lagi" kata Siwon masih dengan wajah yang tertuduk.

"Dengar, terserah kalian mau memiliki hubungan seperti apa pun itu. Dan hak kalian juga kalau kalian mau melakukan 'itu'. Tapi tolong jangan lakukan itu semua di depan anak-anak kalian yang masih kecil. Kalian sebagai orang tua seharusnya mengerti dan bisa bersikap dewasa bukan seperti ini" nasehat Leeteuk.

"Iya, hyung maafkan kami" kata Kibum.

"Ya sudah, lupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan ubah sikap kalian" kata Shindong sambil melahap cemilan yang disediakan Ryeowook.

"Ne, hyung maafkan kami" kata Siwon dan Kibum serta. Leeteuk pun tersenyum pada keduanya membuat dua namja tadi sedikit merasa lega.

"Huwa… aku nggak nyangka kalian bisa seperti itu" kata Heechul memecahkan suasanan cangung. Heechul pun beranjak dari tempatnya mendekati Kibum lalu duduk disambing namja berwajah cantik itu. "Hey, Bummie. Bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan kekasihmu itu?" goda Heechul sambil melirik kearah Siwon.

"Ma… maksud hyung apa?" Tanya Kibum gugup.

"Jangan pura-pura deh. Pasti semalam Siwon main dengan semangat yah apa lagi kalian jarang ketemu. Pantesan saja bibir kamu jadi seperti ini" kata Heechul sambil menyentuh sudut bibir Kibum yang terluka.

"Awww… hyung sakit" kata Kibum sambil melepaskan tangan Heechul yang menyentuh bibir terlukanya.

"Sakitan mana dengan yang dibawah Bummie?" goda Heechul lagi sambil menaik turunkan alis matanya. Kibum diam membeku sambil memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata Heechul padanya. "Ahahahah… lihat, wajahnya merona merah. Lucunya" kata Heechul yang langsung mencubit kedua pipi Kibum.

"Punya Siwon besar ya Bummie?" bisik Heechul ditelinga Kibum. Kibum terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang menetes deras ditubuhnya.

"I… Itu…" gugup Kibum.

"Ahahaha… sudah tak usah dijawab semua juga sudah tahu jawabannya kalau melihat body Siwon" kata Heechul sambil memukul-mukul bahu Kibum pelan. "Beruntung sukali kamu Bummie dapat yang seperti itu, pasti puas banget ya ngerasainnya" goda Heechul lagi, Kibum sudah mati kutu dibuatnya dan tak bisa membalas apa-apa lagi.

"Chullie hyung, aku mohon jangan diteruskan" kata Siwon kesal karena sejak tadi dia hanya mendengar saja kata-kata godaan dari Heechul. Kibum menundukan wajahnya malu sedangakan Leeteuk, Yesung, Sungmin dan Sindong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Heechul yang mengoda Kibum tadi.

"Wah… ada yang marah nih" kata Heechul santai.

"Hyung…" ucap Siwon dengan penuh penekanan sambil menatap kearah Heechul dengan tatapan tajam membunuh.

"Sudah Chullie jangan goda mereka lagi, bisa-bisa Kibum tambah malu" kata Leeteuk pada Heechul. "Lebih baik kamu bukakan pintu sana, dari tadi ada yang menekan bel tapi nggak ada yang mau bukain pintu" kata Leeteuk lagi pada Heechul.

"Ne, hyung" jawab Heechul lalu segera beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan para namja lainnya.

"Mommy…" teriak Wonbum sambil berlari mendekati sang Mommy tercinta. Kibum pun tersenyum pada anak pertamanya tadi.

"Waeyo, Wonbum?" Tanya Kibum sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil sang anak lalu mendudukannya dipangkuannya sendiri.

"Aku nggak mau main game sama Kyu ahjussi lagi. Dia mainnya curang" lapor Wonbum pada sang Mommy yang hanya tersenyum mendengar anaknya yang sedang melapor barusan.

"Mwo… siapa yang mainnya curang" Tanya Kyu sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Leeteuk tepat di depan Kibum berada.

"Kyu ahjussi yang curang" Kata Wonbum sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya pada Kyu.

"Ck, dasar anak kecil. Padahal dia yang curang dan tetap kalah" kata Kyu apa adanya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, ngalah sedikit sama anak kecil kenapa sih" kata Sungmin pada sang kekasih yang evilnya nggak ketulungan itu.

"Dengerin tuh Sungmin, Kyu. Tar nggak dikasih anak baru tahu rasa" kata Eunhyuk pada Kyu.

"Iya… Iya… Heh… anak kecil, kamu menang ya sekarang tapi kalau soal game aku nggak akan mau ngalah" kata Kyu yang langsung dapat pukulan sayang dari sang kekasih.

"Mukulnya yang keras Sungmin ahjumma" kata Wonbum pada Sungmin.

"Ahjumma?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Wonbum aneh.

"Sudah hyung terima saja panggilan itu. aku juga dipanggil sama kok" kata Ryeowook yang datang sambil mengendong Sibum. Ryeowook pun menurunkan Sibum dari gendongannya. Namja kecil tadi langsung berjalan medekati sang Daddy dan minta dipangku seperti Kibum pada Wonbum.

"Aku juga dipanggil gitu" kata Eunhyuk dengan nada suara tak ikhlasnya.

"Hei… Hei… Hei.." Heechul kembali keruang tamu bersama dua namja tamunya. "Lihat siapa yang datang" kata Heechul sambil menunjuk pada dua namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya yang tak lain adalah Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Annyeong hyung semua" sapa Zhoumi sambil meletakkan kopernya dilantai setelah ia seret-seret sejak tadi.

"Zhoumi… Henry kenapa datang nggak bilang-bilang dulu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kejutan hyung" jawab Zhoumi santai lalu segera menyuruh Henry duduk disamping Kibum. "Eh, siapa mereka berdua?" Tanya Zhoumi heran saat melihat dua anak laki-laki yang sedang dipangku oleh Siwon dan Kibum.

"Anak merekalah" jawab Heechul santai dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Mwo… kenapa sudah sebesar itu. sejak kapan Kibum hamil" heran Zhoumi.

"Itu rahasia mereka sudah jangan ditanya nanti mereka malah jadi malu" kata Leeteuk sambil menatap Siwon dan Kibum yang hanya diam saja. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Henry Nampak lesu sekali, wajahnya juga pucat. Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Nggak kok hyung, dia Cuma kecapeaan saja, dan lagi dia sedang hamil dua bulan dan lagi sering-seringnya pingsan mendadak" jelas Zhoumi.

"Mwo… hamil…" seru semua member Super Junior termasuk Kibum dan Siwon kecuali Henry dan Zhoumi tentunya dan juga dua namja kecil disana. Zhoumi hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum manis sambil mengelus-elus perut Henry yang memang sedikit tampak membuncit. Henry pun menyandarkan kepalanya didada Zhoumi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Bertambah deh anggota Super Junior cilik disini selain mereka berdua" kata Shindong sambil menunjuk Wonbum dan Sibum yang langsung mengerucutkan bibir mereka dengan lucu membuat yang lain tertawa melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sibum turun dari pangkuan sang Daddy lalu berjalan mendekati Henry yang duduk disebelah kanan Mommynya.

"Henry ahjumma, boleh Sibum elus-elus perutnya?" Tanya Sibum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar lucu hingga membuat Henry dan Zhoumi sulit untuk menolaknya. Henry pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan Sibum pun mulai menyentuk perut Henry dan mengelus-elusnya dengan perlahan. Wonbum yang masih berada dipangkuan Kibum hanya melihat aksi sang adik.

"Heh, Sibum senang ya bisa ngerasain keberadaan calon suamimu" ledek Wonbum sambil berbisik ditelinga Sibum.

"Berisik, sirik ya" balas Sibum membuat Wonbum langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Wonbum pun segera turun dari atas pangkuan Kibum dan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie ahjumma sini" kata Wonbum sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya duduk disamping Kibum dan Sibum yang masih asik mengelus-elus perut Henry dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Eunhyuk mau tak mau pun akhirnya menuruti perintah Wonbum dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Mommy geser duduknya" kata Wonbum pada Kibum karena dia tak dapat tempat duduk padahal dia ingin sekali duduk disamping Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk disamping Kibum dan Sibum.

"Kalau Mommy geser terus Daddy jadi kesempitan duduknya dong" kata Siwon pada sang anak. Wonbum pun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Udah Mommy duduknya dipangku Daddy aja sana" suruh Wonbum yang langsung menarik tangan Kibum agar berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kibum pun mengikuti kemauan sang anak dengan terpaksa. Baru juga tiga detik Kibum berdiri, Wonbum langsung mendorongnya kearah Siwon hingga kini ia duduk dipangkuan Siwon.

"Udah Mommy disitu aja jangan kemana-mana" kata Wonbum dengan nada memerintah. Wonbum pun meraih kedua tangan Siwon dan meletakkannya dipinggang Kibum. "Daddy, Mommynya diperluk nanti jatuh lho" kata Wonbum lagi memberitahu. Mau tak mau Siwon pun melakukan apa yang Wonbum katakan tadi. Wajah Kibum dan Siwon mendadak bersemu merah karena posisi mereka saat ini. Wonbum tahu akan hal itu, tapi dia hanya tersenyum senagn lalu duduk disamping Eunhyuk dan meletakkan tangannya diperut rata Eunhyuk seperti Sibum yang masih asik dengan Henry.

"Eh, anak kecil apa yang kalian berdua lakukan eoh" Tanya Donghae yang sedikit nggak ikhlas sang kekasih dijajah sama Wonbum.

"Nerasain adik bayi" jawab Sibum dan Wonbum kompak.

"Mwo… Aku kan nggak lagi hamil" protes Eunhyuk.

"Pertanda mungkin" jawab Heechul asal.

"Andwae… aku nggak mau ngadung anak ikan" kata Eunhyuk lagi yang langsung mendapat death glare dari sang kekasih tercinta.

"Kamu bilang nggak mau, malah aku buat beneran hamil nanti lho" ancam Donghae membuat Eunhyuk sedikit bergidik ngeri apa lagi kalau ditambah melihat seringai dibibir sang kekasih tercintanya itu, Eunhyuk pun langsung menelan salivanya dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Kalian berdua ini ada-ada saja ya" kata Zhoumi yang lucu melihat tingkah anak kembar tadi. Zhoumi pun mengelus rambut Sibum dan Wonbum yang duduk saling bersebelahan.

"Biarin, habis Mommy sama Daddy nggak mau ngasih kita adik sih. Ia nggak Sibum?" Tanya Wonbum pada sang adik yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan pelan oleh Sibum. Kibum dan Siwon yang masih saling diam dalam canggung jadi saling berpandangan.

"Heh, kalian berdua cepat beri anak kalian adik. Jangan sampai mereka mintanya sama aku" kata Eunhyuk Sinis. Siwon dan Kibum pun memandang kearah Eunhyuk serta lalu segera menatap kearah perut datar Kibum sambil menelan saliva mereka dengan susah payah. Member Suju yang lain hanya tertawa pelan saat melihat raut wajah keduanya yang berubah derastis sedangkan Sibum dan Wonbum malah asik-asikan pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^

Paling suka moment Heechul ngegoda Kibum. Di baca berulang-ulang bagian it dean tetap suka n pasti senyum" ga jelas.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 13 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

February , 2011. Dorm Super Junior, 09.54 PM.

_Kibum Pov…_

Aku terdiam di sudut kamar sambil memandangi dua malaikat kecil yang entah benar atau tidak mereka adalah anak kandungku dengan Siwon hyung. Kalau memang benar, kapan aku hamilnya? Ngelakuin 'Itu' dengan Siwon hyung aja nggak pernah sama sekali. Jangan kan ngelakuin, membayangkannya saja aku nggak pernah dan sedikit ngeri.

"Bummie, kenapa?" Tanya Siwon hyung membuyarkan lamunanku tadi. Siwon hyung baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengagetkanku. Sepertinya dia baru dari dapur tadi, soalnya aku bisa melihat dua buah gelas berisi susu hangat yang dia bawa.

"Bummie, ngelamun lagi?" Tanya Siwon hyung karena aku tetap saja diam tak membalas perkataannya tadi.

"Nggak kok hyung, aku nggak apa-apa. Itu buat anak-anak ya?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk dua gelas susu yang Siwon hyung pengang.

"Iya ini untuk anak-anak, tadi dibuatkan Wookkie" jawab Siwon hyung santai.

"Biar aku yang kasih hyung" Siwon hyung pun memberikan dua gelas susu tadi padaku yang langsung ku ambil. Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan mendekati dua malaikat kecil tadi yang sedang asik memainkan laptop milik Siwon hyung. Entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan dengan laptop itu.

"Anak-anak, mainnya udahan ya" kataku sambil mendekati dua malaikat kecilku ini. tampak mereka menghedus kecewa saat aku menyuruh mereka berhenti bermain. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu dua anak kembar ini.

"Anak-anak dengar kata-kata Mommy kalian itu. jangan sampai Mommy ngambek lho" kata Siwon hyung yang sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Iya Daddy" jawab Wonbum lalu segera mematikan laptop Siwon hyung yang masih menyala tadi. "Sudah tuh" lapor Wonbum sambil menutup laptop yang tadi masih terbuka dengan sedikit kesal sepertinya.

"Aigo anak Mommy jangan ngambek dong" rayuku pada Wonbum sambil berlutut di depan namja yang wajahnya lebih mirip ke Siwon hyung ini. Wonbum semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. "Sudah dong jangan ngambek, sekarang minum susu dulu yah. Kan Wookkie ahjumma udah buatin buat kalian berdua" rayuku lagi, kedua anak ini pun menganggukan kepala mereka lalu meraih dua gelas susu yang ada ditanganku lalu segera menegugkanya sampai habis.

_Author Pov…_

"Udah habis Mommy" kata Sibum sambil menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada Kibum. Kibum pun segera mengambil dua gelas kosong dari kedua anaknya tadi. "Mommy mau nyimpan ini dulu, kalian tidur deluan sama Daddy ya" kata Kibum pada Sibum dan Wonbum yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari dua anak kecil tadi. Setelah itu Kibum pun segera pergi keluar kamar.

"Sudah anak-anak ayo kita tidur" ajak Siwon dengan semangat. Sibum dan Wonbum pun segera merangkak keatas tempat tidur lalu disusul oleh Siwon sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya itu.

"Ayo kita tidur" aja Sibum sambil menyusupkan tubuh kecilnya di dalam selimut.

"Ne, sudah pejamkan mata kalian dan mulai tidur" kata Siwon sambil mengecup kening kedua anaknya. Setelah itu kedua anak tadi pun tampak memejamkan mata mereka dan mulai terlelap dalam mimpi mereka. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah damai kedua anaknya. Dia pun membenarkan letak selimut kedua anaknya lalu duduk bersandar dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur hyung?" Tanya Kibum sambil menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan agar tak mengusik kedua anaknya yang dia yakin pasti sudah tertidur dengan neyenyak.

"Hn… lihat saja sendiri" kata Siwon sambil menatap wajah kedua anaknya yang terlelap.

"Mereka lucu sekali ya kalau lagi tidur seperti ini" kata Kibum sambil berjalan mendekati Siwon yang masih menatap wajah Sibum dan Wonbum.

"Iya, wajah mereka damai sekali. Beda sekali dengan tadi siang, mereka terlalu nakal mengerjai kita berdua" kata Siwon sambil menginta-ingat kenakalan sang anak yang selalu ingin mereka berdua berdekatan. Tak jarang sejak tadi kedua anak mereka itu mendorong tubuh keduanya hingga membuat Siwon sering kali memeluk tubuh kecil Kibum yang membuat wajah Kibum sering kali merona merah. Bukan hanya wajah Kibum saja, wajah Siwon pun tak jauh berbeda. Dan jangan tanyakan sudah berapa kali mereka dalam sehari ini saja saling berciuman akibat keusilan dua anak tadi tentunya.

"Ahahha… iya, mereka nakal sekali dari tadi. Oh ya hyung, ini diminum dulu" kata Kibum sambil memberikan segelas susu pada Siwon.

"Wookkie yang buat ya?" Tanya Siwon sambil meraih gelas berisi susu yang disodorkan Kibum padanya lalu segera meneguk isi didalamnya hingga tak bersisa lagi.

"Bukan hyung, itu aku yang buat. Tapi disuruh Leeteuk hyung sih" jawab Kibum canggung sambil menbelai tengkuknya.

"Gomawo ya" kata Siwon sambil meletakkan gelas kosongnya diatas meja disamping tempat dia bersandar. Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Wonbum masih dengan posisi tidur yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Siwon hanya memandangi Kibum. Entah kenapa dia senang dibuatkan segelas susu oleh namja manis tadi yah walau pun itu atas suruhan Leeteuk tentunya.

"Bummie, udah tidur?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang berbaring memungungginya.

"Aniya hyung, belum kok. Waeyo?" Tanya Kibum sambil mendudukan tubuhnya lalu menatap kearah Siwon.

"Kamu rasa ada yang aneh nggak dengan kejadian tadi pagi?" Tanya Siwon santai.

"Hn… ya, aku juga merasa aneh sih sebenarnya. Pertama, kenapa Leeteuk hyung bilang anak-anak tidur di sofa bukannya mereka tidur seperti sekarang ya. Dan yang kedua, kenapa kita bisa tidur tanpa pakaian?" Tanya Kibum aneh.

"Iya, aku juga merasa aneh sama seperti mu" jawab Siwon.

"Hyung, apa jangan-jangan semua itu kerjaan anak-anak ya?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap kedua anaknya bergantian.

"Nggak mungkin Bummie, mereka itu masih kecil. Walau pun mereka memang nakal tapi pasti bukan mereka yang melakukan semua itu" kata Siwon pada Kibum sambil membelai rambut Sibum.

"Tapi hyung bisa saja bukan" kata Kibum lagi.

"Sudahlah Kibum jangan dipikirkan lagi, lebih baik sekarang kamu tidur. Aku juga mau tidur udah malam" kata Siwon yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sibum. Siwon tak ingin membicarakan masalah tadi pagi lagi karena dia kembali teringat pada posisi ekstreemnya dengan Kibum. Padahal yang memulai pembicaraan itu semua adalah dia sendiri tapi dia juga yang mengalihkannya.

"Selamat malam hyung, semoga mimpi indah" kata Kibum yang juga merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Wonbum. Siwon berdeham pelan lalu merapatkan selimut yang ia gunakan ditubuhnya. Tak lama suasana di dalam kamar itu pun sunyi sepi pertanda para penghuninya sudah mulai terlelap dalam alam mimpi mereka kecuali Kibum yang masih terjaga.

Kibum masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia masih berpikir tentang kejadian tadi pagi itu semua ulah anak-anaknya sendiri. Dia masih terus menerka-nerka hingga tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi dan dia belum juga bisa tidur. Dengan memaksa memejamkan matanya akhirnya Kibum pun terlelap setengah jam kemudian.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

February , 2011. Dorm Super Junior, 07.30 AM.

_Kibum Pov…_

"Hoek… Hoek… Hoek…" entah kenapa sejak tadi aku merasa sedikit mual dan tak enak badan. Mungkin aku masuk angin karena semalam tak tidur-tidur hingga pagi. Itu semua terjadi karena aku terus saja memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan oleh dua anak kembar Sibum dan Wonbum padaku dan Siwon hyung.

"Bummie" panggil sebuah suara dari luar kamar mandi. Dari suaranya saja aku sudah tahu siapa itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon hyung.

"Ne, hyung waeyo?" sahutku dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kalau sudah selesai langsung ke ruang makan saja ya. Wookkie sudah membuatkan kita semua sarapan pagi dan yang lain juga sudah menunggu kita untuk makan bersama" kata Siwon hyung sedikit berteriak padaku yang memang masih berada didalam kamar mandi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ne, hyung deluan saja nanti aku menyusul" jawabku juga dengan sedikit berteriak. Setelahnya aku bisa mendengar langkah pelan menjauhi kamar mandi. Pasti Siwon hyung sudah pergi pikirku. Aku pun tak mau membuat yang lain menunggu lebih lama lagi. setelah memebersihkan mulutku aku pun segera menyusul Siwon hyung ke ruang makan.

Saat sampai diruang makan, aku pun sudah bisa melihat semua member Suju dan kedua namja kecil yang bak pinang dibelah dua denganku dan Siwon hyung tengah duduk melingkari meja makan yang diatasnya sudah tersaji sarapan pagi buatan Wookkie. Wonbum yang melihatku pun langsung berlari mendekatiku. Ku angkat tubuh kecilnya tadi lalu ku pangku iya. Seperti kemarin, aku tetap duduk disamping Siwon hyung yang juga tengah memangku tubuh kecil Sibum dan menyuapi makanan pada namja kecil tadi.

"Pagi semua" sapaku pada yang lain, mereka pun membalasnya dengan sangat ramah. Setelah itu aku mulai menyantap sarapan pagiku dalam diam sambil menyuapi Wonbum juga tentunya. Aku heran umur mereka berdua ini sudah enam tahun tapi sikapnya memang masik kekanak-kanakan dan sangat manja sekali dengan aku dan Siwon hyung. Dengan begini aku malah jadi penasaran siapa orang tua kandung mereka. Setiap ditanya pasti jawaban yang mereka berikan adalah aku dan Siwon hyung lah kedua orang tua mereka, dasar aneh. Kata orang anak kecil itu selalu berkata apa adanya tapi kalau kata-kata mereka itu masak harus ku akui juga sih?

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian kami semua sudah selesai menyantap sarapan pagi dipiring masing-masing. Aku sedikit mengurut-urut leherku dengan perlahan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tak enak badan rasanya tubuhku berbeda sekali dari biasanya. Oh ayolah jangan sakit dulu, aku harus kembali ke apartementku hari ini. sudah cukup menginap dorm Suju selama beberapa hari ini saja.

"Bummie, waeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung padaku. Sepertinya dia melihat ada yang sedikit ganjal dari diriku. "Kamu sakit kah?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung lagi membuat semua member Suju menatap kearahku termasuk Sibum dan Wonbum juga.

"Aniya hyung, aku juga tak tahu. Rasanya sedikit tak enak badan saja" jawabku apa adanya. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa sedikit mual lagi. ku turunkan Wonbum dari pangkuanku dengan perlahan. Namja kecil itu memandangku aneh tapi aku tak menghiraukannya, aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang makan tadi.

"Hoek… Hoek.. Hoek…" oh… sepertinya aku benar-benar masuk angin gara-gara semalam. Lagi-lagi aku menguras semua isi perutku.

"Bummie, waeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung yang ternyata menyusulku masuk kedalam kamar mandi juga. Kini Leeteuk hyung tengah memijit-mijit kedua bahuku dengan perlahan. "Aigo… Bummie, sepertinya kamu sakit deh. Lihat wajahmu pucat seperti ini" kata Leeteuk hyung lagi sambil memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut.

"Aniya, aku nggak apa-apa kok hyung" kataku tak mau membuat Leeteuk hyung tembah cemas dengan kondisiku.

"Apanya yang nggak apa-apa Bummie, wajah kamu aja pucat begini" kata Leeteuk hyung lagi.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok hyung, percayalah. Aku baik-baik saja" kataku sambil melepas kedua tangan Leeteuk hyung yang tadi masih memengang wajahku. Leeteuk hyung menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit berat saat mendengar kata-kataku tadi.

"Yakin nggak apa-apa? Kalau kamu sakit hyung bisa panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu" saran Leeteuk hyung.

"Ani… hyung, aku benar-benar nggak apa-apa. Jadi jangan kahawatir ya" kataku pada hyung tertuaku di Suju ini.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita balik ke ruang makan saja" ajak Leeteuk hyung, aku pun menganggukan kepalaku pelan lalu berjalan berdampingan bersama Leeteuk hyung ketempat semula. Sesampainya diruang makan, semua mata memandang heran padaku. Aku yang dipandangi seperti itu juga merasa heran.

"Bummie, kamu sakit ya? Wajah kamu kok pucat mana tadi kamu muntah-muntah kan?" Tanya Sungmin hyung yang juga kahawatir padaku sepertinya.

"Aniya hyung, aku nggak apa-apa kok" jawabku sambil menyungingkan sebuah senyum dan kembali duduk ditempat duduk awalku. Aku pun bisa melihat Wonbum dan Sibum yang memandang heran padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum pada dua namja kecil tadi sambil membelai rambut mereka sebentar.

"Mommy nggak apa-apa kan? Wajah Mommy pucat lho" kata Wonbum saat aku mendudukannya lagi diatas pahaku. Namja kecil ini masih saja menatapku dalam.

"Mommy nggak apa-apa kok aegya" kataku sambil tersenyum pada Wonbum dan membelai rambutnya lagi.

"Kalau kamu nggak apa-apa terus tadi kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin hyung lagi.

"Entahlah hyung, aku juga nggak tahu" jawabku apa adanya. Aku tak mau bilang kalau aku meamang merasa sedikit sakit, bisa-bisa mereka akan kahawatir berlebihan padaku nanti.

"Kalau nggak apa-apa tapi kamunya bertingkah aneh begitu… Bummie, jangan bilang kamu hamil lagi" celetus Heechul hyung dengan nada suara yang sedikit besar dan aku yakin semua orang pasti bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

Brrruuussss… Siwon hyung yang tengah minum segelas susu disampingku jadi menyemburkan semua isi minuman tadi dari dalam mulutnya.

"Huk.. Huk.. Huk.." aku pun dengan cepat menurunkan Wonbum dari pangkuanku lalu membelai pungung Siown hyung agar dia sedikit merasa baikan setelah tersedak susu tadi.

"Aigo… ternyata dugaanku benar ya" kata Heechul hyung yang yang tentu saja salah besar. Bagaimana bisa aku hamil. Aku kan namja dan lagi aku juga belum pernah ngerasaiin yang namanya sex itu bagaimana rasanya.

"Bu… Bummie, Ka… kamu hamil?" Tanya Siwon hyung sambil menutar tubuhnya menghadapku. Apa-apaan Siwon hyung ini. kenapa dia malah terpengaruh sama Heechul hyung sih.

"Hyung, a.. aku"

"Anak siapa?" Tanya Siwon hyung lagi memotong kata-kataku. Aku pun diam sambil memandang aneh pada Siwon hyung. Apa-apaan sih dia ini. aduh… aku nggak hamil tahu. Jangan menyebarkan issue nggak benar seperti itu dong.

Pllaakkk… sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat dikepala Siwon hyung. Yang jelas bukan aku pelaku pemukulan itu. Heechul hyunglah yang memukul Siwon hyung barusan. Siwon hyung pun mengaduh pelan lalu mengelus kepalanya tepat dibagian yang tadi dipukul Heechul hyung.

"Hyung apaan sih sakit tahu" kata Siwon hyung pada Heechul hyung. Yang ada Siwon hyung malah jadi terdiam saat mendadak mendapat tatapan mematikan dari semua member Suju. "Ke… kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon hyung ngeri.

"Paboya, kamu itu bodoh atau apa sih Siwonnie. Kenapa malah nanya ke Kibum yang ada diperutnya itu anak siapa. Kamu nggak lihat wajah shock kibum tadi. Aish…" kesal Heechul hyung. Ya aku mungkin memang memasang wajah shock tapi sepertinya aku dan yang lain beda mengartikan wajah shockku tadi.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku bertanya seperti itu? aku kan Cuma penasaran saja" kata Siwon hyung dengan polosnya.

"SIWONNIE…" kesal para member Suju. " MEMANG SIAPA LAGI APPA BAYI YANG KIBUM KANDUNG KALAU BUKAN KAMU, PABOYA" teriak yang lain lagi.

"Mwo… kenapa aku?" kata Siwon tak terima.

"Ya jelas kamu dong, kan kamu kekasih Kibum dan kamu juga yang sering tidur sama dia" jawab Heechul dengan nada sedikit kesal dengan kepolosan Siwon hyung yang kelewatan tadi. Entak kenapa aku malah jadi tambah pusing mendengar omongan yang tak ada benarnya sama sekali ini. dan aku juga merasa sepertinya suhu tubuhku juga meningkat. Oh ayolah… sekarang aku malah merasa pandanganku mulai kabur.

"Tapi hyung aku…"

Brrruukkk… tubuhku jatuh lantai dan itu membuat kata-kata Siwon hyung terpotong. Semua member suju menatap kearahku.

"Bummie, waeyo?" aku tak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Aku Cuma bisa mendengar suara-suara berisik yang terus memanggil-manggil namaku. Suara-suara tadi pun berangsur-angsur menghilang dengan perlahan dan aku juga mulai tak sadarkan diri, pingsan.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 14 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

^_^ Our Children ^_^

February , 2011. Dorm Super Junior, 01.19 PM.

_Author Pov…_

"Ugh…" seorang namja cantik mengeliat diatas tempat tidur yang tengah ia tiduri. Mata namja tadi perlahan membuka. Entah sudah berapa lama namja tadi tak sadarkan diri yang jelas sejak pagi dia sudah pingsan dan itu membuat semua orang cukup cemas apa lagi ditambah dengan suhu tubuhnya yang ternyata tak bisa dibilang dingin lagi.

"Ngh… aku kenapa?" Tanya namja tadi sambil merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk hingga membuat kain yang digunakan untuk mengompres keningnya jatuh begitu saja. "Ugh… Pusing banget sih" kata namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Kibum sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Bummie, kamu sudah sadar?" ucap sebuah suara sedikit berat mengagetkan Kibum. Suara tadi berasal dari seorang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Siwon. Siwon mendekati Kibum sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah mangkuk. Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan menajwab pertanyaan Siwon tadi padanya.

"Aku tadi kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"Kamu nggak ingat?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum pun mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tadi pagi sehabis sarapan kamu pingsan dan suhu tubuh kamu juga panas banget. Kamu sakit" jelas Siwon, kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Maaf ya, aku merepotkan kalian semua" sesah Kibum.

"Kamu ngomong apaan sih Kibum, wajar tahu kalau kita semua perhatian sama kamu. Kamu kan keluarga kita juga" kata Siwon pada Kibum. Siwon pun mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang yang sama dengan Kibum. "Kamu pingsan lama baget tahu, dari pagi sampai siang seperti ini. hampir saja kamu aku bawa ke rumah sakit kalau kamu tetap nggak sadar-sadar beberapa jam lagi" kata Siwon dengan nada bicara sedikit bercanda.

"Aku pingsan selama itu kah?" Tanya Kibum dan Siwon pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne, lama bukan" seru Siwon dan Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Sudah sekarang kamu makan dulu ya. Tadi Wookkie buatin kamu bubur" kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan semangkok bubur pada Kibum. Kibum pun mulai melahap makanannya dengan perlahan.

"Mau disuapin?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum pun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, yang lain kemana? Kok dorm serasa sepi banget sih?" Tanya Kibum disela-sela makannya.

"Yang lain lagi pada kerja, mereka lagi ada job" jawab Siwon santai.

"Hyung sendiri nggak kerja?" Tanya Kibum, Siwon pun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku ada job juga hari ini tapi karena kamu sakit Leeteuk hyung nggak ngeizinin aku kerja, aku disuruh jagaiin kamu" jelas Siwon membuat Kibum jadi merasa tak enak hati.

"Mian hyung, gara-gara aku hyung jadi nggak bisa kerja" sesal Kibum.

"Tak apa Bummie, aku malah senang bisa libur sehari nemenin kamu" kata Siwon santai membuat Kibum tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hyung ini, ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan saja" ledek Kibum tapi Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. "Oh ya hyung, anak-anak dimana? Aku belum lihat mereka" kata Kibum yang sudah melahap setengah dari isi mangkok berisi bubur di depannya.

"Adak kok lagi main sama Henry dan Zhoumi diruang tamu" kata Siwon yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Kibum. "Eh… Bummie… boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon membuat suasana menjadi sedikit cangung.

"Mau Tanya apa hyung?" Tanya Kibum balik sambil tetap memasukan sesuap bubur ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Itu… aku mau Tanya… kamu beneran hamil ya?" kata Siwon membuat Kibum sukses tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Uhuk…" Kibum berusaha memukul pelan dadanya sendiri.

"Aigo Bummie, kenapa bisa sampai kesedak begitu sih. Udah minum ini dulu" kata Siwon sambil member Kibum segelas air putih. Kibum pun langsung menegug air yang diberikan Siwon padanya.

"_Aish… jadi kesedak makanan kan. Gara-gara Siwon hyung nanya hal aneh-aneh sih' _kesal Kibum dalam hati sambil menegug airnya.

"Sudah merasa enakan?" Tanya Siwon memastikan, Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Mianhae ya, kalau aku bertanya seperti tadi sampai-sampai kamu jadi tersedak makanan. Aku benar-benar nggak punya maksud apa-apa kok Bummie. Itu hak kamu kalau semua berita tadi benar" kata Siwon dengan nada suara yang entah kenapa tampak seperti sedih dan penuh kekecewaan. Kibum yang binggung dengan kata-kata Siwon padanya hanya bisa diam memandangi namja tampan di depannya saja.

"Hyung, sepertinya hyung salah sangka deh. Aku…." Kalimat Kibum terhenti karena Siwon meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Kibum.

"Kamu nggak usah bilang apa-apa Kibum, aku Cuma mau bilang chukkae saja atas ke hamilan kamu" kata Siwon lagi membuat Kibum terdiam dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. "Ah… aku keluar dulu ya, kamu teruskan saja makannya setelah itu kembali istirahat. Mangkok dan gelasnya letak saja dimeja biar nanti hyung yang bereskan" kata Siwon yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terdiam mencerna semua kata-kata Siwon tadi padanya.

"Yack… kenapa Siwon hyung bisa salah sangka sih" kata Kibum yang langsung turun dari atas ranjang menyusul Siwon yang ternyata berdiam diri di dapur dengan pandangan mata yang tampak melamun.

"Hyung…" panggil Kibum pelan namun cukup sukses membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Siwon pun langsung menatap kearah suara yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Kibum, kenapa kesini?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum pun berjalan mendekati namja tampan tadi hingga kini jarak keduanya hanya terpaut dua langkah saja.

"Hyung… Aku Cuma mau bilang, hyung tadi salah sangka" kata Kibum sedikit gugup. Siwon menatap Kibum dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Salah sangka bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Itu… sebenarnya aku nggak hamil hyung" kata Kibum apa adanya, Siwon masih tampak mencerna kata-kata Kibum. Namun sejujurnya dia juga merasa sedikit lega karena Kibum tak hamil. Karena kalau sampai Kibum benaran hamil, sudah pasti anak yang Kibum kandung itu bukan anaknya. Kan dia dan Kibum belum pernah mencoba membuat seorang bayi sebelumnya.

"Kamu nggak hamil?" Tanya Siwon memastikan dan Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya mantap. "Lalu tadi kamu kenapa bisa sampai muntah-muntah dan pingsan?" Tanya Siwon yang masih tampak sedikit ragu.

"Aku Cuma demam dan masuk angin saja kok hyung" jawab Kibum apa adanya tapi Siwon masih saja memasang wajah tak yakinnya yang membuat Kibum sedikit merasa tak suka. "Kalau hyung nggak percaya juga nggak apa-apa kok" kata Kibum dengan nada sedikit kesal. Namja cantik tadi langsung beranjak mendekati kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dingin dari dalamnya.

"Kamu lagi sakit Bummie, jadi jangan minum minuman yang dingin-dingin dulu" cegah Siwon saat Kibum hendak meminum sebotol air mineral yang tadi ia ambil.

"Tapi aku haus hyung" kata Kibum yang kekeh ingin meminum air mineral yang tadi diambilnya. Siwon langsung meraih botol berisi air mineral dari tangan Kibum saat namja cantik tadi hendak meminum isi di dalamnya.

"Kamu lagi sakit Bummie, jadi dengar kata-kataku. Aku nggak mau kamu sakit terus, kan kasihan bayi yang sedang kamu kandung" kata Siwon santai, Kibum membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan pendengarannya tadi. Siwon masih saja mengira dirinya sedang hamil.

"Hyung, aku kan udah bilang kalau aku nggak…" Kata-kata Kibum terputus saat Siwon meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kibum.

"Shutt… Sudah sekarang kamu masuk kamar dan istirahat lagi saja ya. Aku nggak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi kita di dalam sini" kata Siwon sambil mengelus-elus perut rata Kibum. Kibum terdiam mencerna semua kata-kata Siwon padanya. Namun akhirnya dia sadar kalau sekarang Hyungnya itu sedang mengodanya.

"Iya, Wonnie sayang. Tapi aku haus" kata Kibum dengan nada suara manjanya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon dan Siwon melingkarkan tangannya dipingang Kibum. Entah kenapa dua namja ini tiba-tiba saja jadi memainkan sebuah drama romance picisan.

"Nanti aku buatkan susu hangat, tapi sekarang kembali ke kamar ya" kata Siwon yang langsung mengendong tubuh kecil Kibum dan membawanya ke dalam kamar lagi. Kibum hanya diam dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon tanpa berontak sedikit pun.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar, Siwon pun menurunkan Kibum dengan perlahan diatas ranjang. Setelahnya Siwon duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap Kibum dan Kibum pun menatap Siwon lekat-lekat. Detik berikutnya, kedua namja tadi pun tertawa bersama sambil mengingat sedikit tingkah gila mereka tadi.

"Sudah, jangan tertawa terus nanti nggak bisa berhenti lagi" kata Siwon yang langsung beranjak berdiri.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Kibum setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

"Mau buatin kamu susu hangat dulu, tunggu sebentar ya" kata Siwon, Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya dan Siwon pun segera pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat tingkah anehnya tadi bersama Siwon.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit Siwon pun kembali ke dalam kamar sambil membawa segelas susu hangat ditangannya. Siwon langsung menyerahkan susu tadi pada Kibum yang langsung di minum oleh namja cantik itu tentunya.

"Sudah nggak haus lagikan?" Tanya Siwon memastikan dan Kibum pun mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu sekarang tidur ya" suruh Siwon pada Kibum.

"Ainya… aku nggak mau hyung, baru juga bangun masa' sudah disuruh tidur lagi sih. Bosan hyung" tolak Kibum.

"Tapi kamu harus istirahat Bummie, kamu kan masih demam" balas Siwon sambil meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya didahi Kibum, mengukur seberapa panas tubuh Kibum saat ini. "Tuh 'kan masih panas juga" Siwon lagi.

"Ayolah hyung, aku nggak mau tidur. Aku mau lihat anak-anak saja" pinta Kibum.

"Kamu harus istirahat Bummie" tolak Siwon dengan lembut.

"Hyung ayolah, ini anak hyung lho yang mau. Dia pengen main sama dua hyungnya yang nakal itu" rayu Kibum sambil meletakkan tangan Siwon diatas perutnya yang masih datar. Siwon terdiam melihat tingkah manja Kibum padanya.

"Itu yang mau baby atau Mommy-nya?" goda Siwon.

"Baby" jawab Kibum cepat.

"Tapi kamu kan nggak lagi ha…"

"Hyung ayolah" rayu Kibum.

"Ne, arra… arra… Baby dan Mommy menang deh" kata Siwon mengalah.

"Nah, gitu dong hyung. Ayo kita temui anak-anak" ajak Kibum sambil menarik tangan Siwon keluar dari kamar menenui kedua anak mereka yang ternyata tengah asik bermain dengan Henry dan Zhoumi di ruang tamu.

"Mommy…" Teriak Sibum dan Wonbum serta saat mereka melihat Kibum datang menghampiri mereka. Kedua anak kecil tadi pun langsung berlari mendekati Mommy mereka.

"Aegya…" senang Kibum yang langsung memeluk tubuh kedua anaknya.

"Ehem.. Ehem.. Kok Mommy saja sih, kan Daddy juga ada" protes Siwon yang berdiri dibelakang Kibum. Sibum dan Wonbum bukannya menyapa Daddy mereka malah membuang muka dari tatapa Siwon. Siwon menghendus kesal melihat tingkah dua namja kecil di depannya itu sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Aigo… jadi kalian sekarang begini pada Daddy, eoh. Kalian lebih sayang Mommy dari pada Daddy?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kesal dan memasang wajah ngambeknya.

"Iya, kita lebih sayang Mommy dari pada Daddy" Jawab Wonbum asal.

"Yack…! Kalian ini yah.. aish…" kesal Siwon yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa. Zhoumi dan Henry hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah hyung mereka itu. Sedangkan Kibum, hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Siwon.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, senang ya?" kata Siwon sinis pada Kibum.

"Aigo… Daddy marah sama Mommy" lapor Kibum pada kedua anaknya.

"Daddy.! Daddy, nggak boleh marah sama Mommy" kata Sibum dan Wonbum setra.

"Siapa bilang Daddy marah sama Mommy. Daddy 'kan sayang banget sama Mommy" kata Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang dan meletakkan wajahnya diatas bahu kiri Kibum. Siwon sengaja melakukan itu untuk mengoda kedua anak nakalnya dan Kibum pun tahu itu, karena itu lah Kibum tak menolak perlakukan Siwon padanya. Tak ada salahnya bukan kalau sesekali dia mengoda dua anak nakal itu, hitung-hitung sedikit balasan atas kenakalan mereka berdua .

"Daddy, jangan peluk-peluk Mommy. Mommy punya Sibum" kata Sibum lantang.

"Aniya… Mommy punya Wonbum" kata Wonbum tak mau kalah.

"Punya Sibum" kata Sibum kekeh.

"Punya Wonbum" kata Wonbum yang ternyata tak mau kalah.

"Hei… Hei… Hei… Kok kalian pada berantem sih" kata Kibum melerai kedua anaknya.

"Mommy, Mommy punya Sibum kan?" Tanya Sibum dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Aniya, Mommy punya Wonbum kan Mommy" kata Wonbum tak mau kalah.

"Aniya… Mommy bukan punya Sibum atau pun Wonbum. Mommy punya Daddy" kata Kibum yang langsung membuat kedua anaknya memasang wajah kecewa mereka yang ternyata sangat lucu. Kibum dan Siwon pun tertawa pelan melihat tampang kedua anaknya. Begitu pula dengan Zhoumi dan Henry yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat saja.

"Aigo… Kalian lucu sekali sih" kata Siwon gemas. Namja tampan tadi langsung menarik kedua anaknya dan mendudukan mereka diantara dirinya dan Kibum. "Sudah dong jangan marah begitu" kata Siwon lagi sambil mencubit hidung Sibum pelan.

"Daddy sakit" protes Sibum.

"Huh… kalah telak deh sama Daddy" kata Wonbum lalu memeluk Kibum erat. "Mommy, Mommy udah baikan?" Tanya Wonbum pada Kibum.

"Ne, aegya. Mommy udah sehat kok" jawab Kibum sambil membelai rambut Wonbum.

"Sibum sayang sama Mommy dan saeng kecil" kata Sibum yang langsung berpindah duduk ke kanan Kibum. Jadilah sekarang Kibum diapit oleh kedua anaknya yang nakal dan juga lucu itu. Sibum dan Wonbum tanpak sangat senang mengelus-elus perut rata Kibum, padahal di dalam sana belum terdapat kehidupan baru dan kedua anak kecil tadi pun sangat tahu akan hal itu.

"Wonbum juga" kata Wonbum tak mau kalah.

"Kalau sama Daddy bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Yang sayang Daddy Cuma Mommy" jawab Wonbum santai, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa.

"Jahatnya dua anak Daddy nggak sayang sama Daddy. Mommy sayang Daddy kan?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Nggak" jawab Kibum santai dan mengundang tawa lagi.

"Anak-anak Hyung lucu ya" kata Henry sambil tertawa pelan.

"Iya, mereka lucu banget dan tampak sekali mereka sangat sayang pada Mommy-nya dari pada Daddy-nya. Dan lagi, sepertinya mereka senang sekali bakal dapat saeng baru" kata Zhoumi sambil mengelusi perut Henry.

"Huft… Mereka pilih kasih nih" kata Siwon dengan nada suara dibuat-buat kesal. Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hyung udah berapa bulan hamilnya?" Tanya Henry pada Kibum, membuat Kibum dan Siwon saling berpandangan dalam diam tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa.

"Entahlah Henry kita juga belum tahu, itu kan Cuma dugaan awal saja kalau Kibum sedang hamil. Bisa jadi dia nggak hamil tapi hanya sakit saja" kata Siwon.

"Tapi semoga saja Kibum hyung benar-benar hamil ya, biar aku ada teman kalau mau periksa ke rumah sakit. Dan ada teman yang sama-sama hamil juga" kata Henry santai.

"Iya, semoga saja Kibum benar-benar hamil, kasihan Sibum dan Wonbum nggak jadi dapat adik kalau Kibum nggak hamil padahal mereka sudah sangat menginginkan seorang adik" kata Zhoumi menambahkan. Kibum dan Siwon hanya terdiam tak membalas perkataan Zhoumi dan Henry.

'_Aku malah nggak mau Kibum hamil, karena kalau dia hamil itu bukan darah dagingku. Sedangkan semua orang tahunya Kibum hamil anak aku. Itu jelas nggak adil bukan buat aku. Kalau semua orang tahunya Kibum hamil anak aku ya aku maunya itu memang benar-benar anak aku bukan anak namja lain' _kata Siwon dalam hati.

'_Bagaimana ini, aku kan nggak hamil. Kalau anak-anak sampai tahu aku nggak hamil mereka pasti sangat kecewa. Kalau aku jujur sekarang juga sudah terlambat, semua orang tahunya aku sedang hamil. Aish… kenapa semua orang harus salah paham begini sih' _kesal Kibum dalam hati. Siwon dan Kibum pun sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

^_^ TBC Again ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Our Children ~Sibum~

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 15 / 20

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

*** Chap 15 ***

February , 2011. Dorm Super Junior, 07.00 AM.

_Author Pov…_

Sinar mentari yang menyilaukan mulai masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan melalui celah-celah sempit di antara jendela kamar. Cahaya mentari pagi tadi mulai mengusik dua sosok namja yang tampak tertidur lelap di atas ranjang king size. Keduanya tampak saling menyayangi dengan posisi tidur saling mendekap satu sama lain. Namja manis yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil tampak meringkuk nyaman di sambil berbaring menindih lengan kanan namja tampan yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar darinya tadi. Namja tampan tadi memeluk tubuh namja manis di sampingnya posesif.

Kim Kibum, namja manis tadi mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan cahaya mentari masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membelai wajahnya membuat dia merasa silau. Choi Siwon namja yang tertidur di samping Kibum pun juga ikut terbangun saat merasakan seseorang bergerak-gerak di sampingnya. Kibum dan Siwon membuka mata mereka bersama, keduanya terdiam dan sidikit shock karena sekarang jarak antara wajah keduanya bisa di katakan terlalu dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan hafas orang di depan mereka. Kibum dan Siwon tampak jadi salah tingkah setelah sadar posisi tidur mereka yang saling mendekap. Kibum dan Siwon pun menjauhkan diri mereka dengan wajah yang memerah dan jantung yang terus berdetak dengan cukup kencang.

Keduanya tampak gugup. Kibum mendudukan dirinya di tepi rangang sebelah kanan, dia tampak menundukan wajahnya malu sedangkan Siwon tampak mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sebelah kiri sambil memijat lengan kanannya yang di jadikan bantalan untuk Kibum tidur, wajah Siwon pun tampak memerah dan tak bisa mencegah sebuah senyuman tersunging di bibirnya. Kibum dan Siwon duduk saling membelakangi dalam keadaan yang sangat canggung.

"Eh… Mianhae hyung aku meniduri lenganmu semalam, pasti pegal yah?" Tanya Kibum mencoba memecahkan suasana kaku di antara mereka berdua. Kibum menatap Siwon yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aniya, tak apa" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada namja manis yang kini tengah menatapnya. Kibum segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Siwon. Dia benar-benar gugup saat ini.

"Anak-anak dimana yah hyung?" Tanya Kibum lagi saat dia sadar tak anak Sibum atau pun Wonbum di sana. Semalam dia tidur lebih awal setelah di paksa habis-habisan oleh Leeteuk dengan alasan dia masih kurang enak badan dan dia harus banyak istriahat demi kesehatan dirinya dan juga bayi yang kini tengah di kandungnya. Kibum ingin tertawa saat mengingat semua orang masih saja mengira dirinya sedang hamil padahal setelah di periksa kedokter ternyata Kibum Cuma masuk angin dan di tambah sedikit keracunan makanan. Tapi dia tak mengatakan semua itu pada yang lain kecuali Siwon, karena itulah semua orang masih menganggap dirinya tengah hamil saat ini.

"Sibum tidur dengan Henry dan Zhoumi, sepertinya Henry sedang ngidam pengen tidur sambil memeluk Sibum. Si koala merah itu tampaknya kalah dengan namja kecil yang nakal satu itu" seru Siwon sambil sedikit terkekeh pelan membuat Kibum pun ikut tersenyum di buatnya.

"Lalu Wonbum?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Dia di paksa tidur bertiga dengan si ikan dan si monyet itu hanya gara-gara Hae hyung tampaknya sedikit ngebet pengen punya anak tapi sayangnya Hyyukkie hyung belum mau. Jadi Hyunkkie hyung cari aman dengan membawa Wonbum tidur bersama mereka biar Hae hyung nggak ngapa-ngapain dia gitu" jelas Siwon membuat Kibum tertawa dan kembali teringat ulah Donghae yang sejak kemarin siang terus merengaek pada Eunhyuk agar namja satu itu mau memberinya seorang anak yang lucu seperti Sibum dan Wonbum padahal aslinya kalau di pikir-pikir lagi dua namja kembar itu sangat nakal walau keduanya memang benar-benar lucu.

"Ada-ada saja pasangan aneh di suju itu" ucap Kibum sambil tertawa pelan.

"Yah, itulah mereka kalau nggak begitu dorm suju bakal sepi bukan. Ah.. sudahlah, aku mau mandi duluan yah" kata Siwon lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Kibum yang mulai membereskan tempat tidur yang tampak berantakan setelah di gunakan mereka semalam.

*** Our Children ***

February , 2011. Dorm Super Junior, 08.34 AM.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Kibum dan Siwon telah selesai menyiapkan diri mereka untuk melangsungkan aktivitas keseharian mereka. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan, di sana sudah tampak beberapa member suju lainya seperti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah asik menyantap sarapan pagi sambil sesekali bercengkrama dengan Sibum, Zhoumi yang baru selesai membuatkan segelas susu untuk Henry dan memberikannya pada namja imut yang tengah mengandung anak pertamanya tadi, Henry langsung meneguk habis segelas susu yang tadi di terimanya dari sang kekasih, Leeteuk dan Heechul tampak sedang asik berbincang-bincang ringan mungkin tengah membicarakan job para member suju untuk seharian ini.

"Pagi semua" sapa Siwon ramah sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi kosong. Sapaan ramah Siwon tadi pun di balas dengan ramah pula dengan beberapa member suju tadi.

"Mommy…" seru Sibum senang dan langsung bermanja-manja ria pada sang mommy tercintanya tadi.

"Aigo… Aegya manjanya" kata Kibum sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Sibum dan memangkunya. Siwon yang duduk di samping Kibum tersenyum melihat pemandangan tadi.

"Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa sendok nasi goreng yang mungkin saja di buat oleh sang eternal maknae, Ryeowook.

"Yesung Hyung lagi ngater Wookie hyung ke rumah sakit, Shindong hyung pulang ke rumahnya, Donghae dan Hyukkie hyung masih di kamar mereka bersama Wonbum" jelas Kyuhyung mewakili yang lain, Siwon mengangukan kepalanya paham sambil melahap sesendok nasi goreng di piringnya.

"Wookie sakitkah?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Molla, sepertinya sih iya" jawab Kyu santai.

"Huwa… mianhae aku telat" seru sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah milik sang lead dance, Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tampak terburu-buru. "Siwonnie, ini Wonbum ambil. Aku telat" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan wonbum yang ada di dalam gendongannya pada Siwon.

"Buru-buru sekali, mau kemana memangnya hyung?" Tanya Kibum pada eunhyuk.

"Aku lupa aku ada job pagi hari ini bersama hae" kata Eunhyuk panik. "Hae… lama sekali bersiap-siapnya" teriak Hyuk dari ruang makan pada donghae yang sepertinya masih berada di dalam kamar mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian tampaklah sosok Donghae yang sudah rapi.

"Mianhae lama, kajja kita pergi sekarang" ajak Donghae pada eunhyuk, eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Hyung kami berangkat ya" pamit Donghae.

"Nggak sarapan dulu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aniya, sudah telat nanti saja sekalian di jalan" jawab eunhyuk, Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Setelah itu sepasang kekasih aneh tadi langsung beranjak meninggalkan dorm suju. Setelah kepergian donghae dan eunhyuk suasana di ruang makan tampak sunyi, yang terdengar hanya suara piring dan sendok yang saling beradu saja. Suasana tadi terus berlangsung hingga beberapa menit kemudian saat mereka semua telah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Eum… daddy" panggil wonbum ragu.

"Wae?" Tanya siwon pada sang anak yang saat ini tengah duduk di pangkuannya.

"Bisakah kita hari ini jalan-jalan berempat? Aku dan sibum ingin sekali pergi ke taman bermain bersama daddy dan mommy" pinta wonbum penuh harapan. Siwon tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya tak bisa aegya, daddy punya jadwal hari ini. kemarin daddy sudah tidak kerja karena mommy-mu sakit jadi sekarang daddy harus kerja sayang. Mianhae ne, lain kali saja kita pergi berempat" jawab siwon.

"Tapi kita maunya sekarang daddy" rengek sibum sambil menatap siwon dan kibum penuh harapan.

"Tapi daddy nggak bisa, aegya. Lain kali saja ne" rayu siwon.

"Aniya, sibum dan wonbum maunya hari ini" pinta wonbum kekeh.

"Tapi…"

"Kita mau pergi hari ini mommy" rayu sibum pada kibum. Kibum terdiam sambil melirik siwon yang ternyata juga tengan melirik kearahnya.

"Eh… itu… ah… bagaimana kalau kalian pergi bersama mommy saja. Kita pergi bertiga, pergi berempatnya lain kali saja ne. kan daddy sedang sibuk hari ini" rayu Kibum.

"Aniya, kita maunya pergi hari ini berempat" pinta Sibum dan wonbum kekeh.

"Tapi…"

"Mommy dan daddy nggak sayang sama kita yah?" Tanya sibum dan wonbum yang langsung turun dari pangkuan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aniya, aegya. mommy dan daddy sayang sekali pada kalian bukan begitu, daddy?" Tanya Kibum pada siwon yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari siwon.

"Lalu kenapa mommy dan daddy nggak mau nurutin kemauan kita?" Tanya Sibum sedih.

"Kan daddy sudah bilang, daddy sibuk hari ini aegya. kalian harus mengerti keadaan daddy, ne" rayu Kibum lembut.

"Kita ngertiin daddy dan mommy kok. Tapi daddy dan mommy yang nggak ngertiin kita. Padahal hari ini itu hari ulang tahun kita, tapi daddy sama mommy malah nggak bisa sama-sama kita" sedih wonbum.

"Ne, dan lagi sepertinya daddy dan mommy juga nggak ingat dengan hari ulang tahun kita ini. daddy dan mommy jahat" ucap sibum yang langsung beranjak pergi dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata. Beberapa detik kemudian wonbum pun segera mengejar saudara kembarnya tadi meninggalkan kibum dan siwon berserta beberapa member suju yang lain. Kibum dan siwon saling bertukar pandang dengan rasa bersalah di hati mereka.

"Aigo… bummie… wonnie, kenapa kalian bisa lupa sama hari kelahiran anak kalian sendiri" ucap sungmin heran. Kibum dan Siwon pun tak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena memang dasarnya mereka berdua tak mengetahui tangal lahir dua namja kecil tadi yang mengaku sebagai anak mereka.

"Kita lupa hyung" jawab siwon apa adanya.

"Aish… apa sih yang kalian ingat huh? Seharusnya kalian itu sedikit lebih perhatian pada mereka berdua. Kalau pada mereka saja kalian sudah seperti itu lalu nanti bagaimana nasib anak ketiga kalian yang tengah kibum kandung, huh?" Tanya Leeteuk sedikit kesal.

"Makanya jangan mikirin berdua saja, pikirin juga anak kalian" seru Heechul mengingatkan. "Henry dan kamu Zhoumi jangan contoh dua orang ini" kata Heechul lagi pada Henry dan Juga Zhoumi yang langsung menganggukan kepala mereka pelan.

"Mianhae, kami benar-benar tak ingat" kata Kibum menyesal.

"Hyung, apa boleh aku mengambil libur sehari lagi?" Tanya Siwon pada Leeteuk penuh harapan. Kibum menatap Siwon dan Leeteuk bergantian.

"Huh… Baiklah, tapi untuk kali ini saja ne. aku akan mengusahakannya pada meneger hyung" seru Leeteuk.

"Gomawo hyung" senang Siwon.

"Ne, sudah sana temui dua anak kalian itu. pasti mereka sedang sangat sedih saat ini" kata Leeteuk meyuruh kibum dan Siwon.

"Ne hyung, sekali lagi gomawo" seru siwon senang, leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum manis pada siwon. "Kibum kajja, kita temui anak-anak" ajak Siwon, kibum mengangguk lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menyusul siwon yang telah beranjak menyusul kedua anaknya tadi. Kibum dan Siwon berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka yang sebenarnya adalah kamar leeteuk yang mereka pinjam sebentar. Keduanya yakin sibum dan wonbum ada di sana karena dari luar mereka bisa mendengar isakan dari sibum yang sedikit membuat hati keduanya terluka.

"Sibum masih menangis hyung" kata kibum pada siwon. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang kibum sedih.

"Ini salahku bummie" sesal siwon.

"Aniya hyung, jangan berpikir seperti itu. lebih baik sekarang kita masuk ke dalam dan merayu mereka agar berhenti menangis dan membawa mereka bermain kemana saja mereka mau selama seharian ini" kata kibum dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"kamu benar bummie, ya sudah kita masuk sekarang" seru siwon yang langsung membuka pintu kamar di depannya. Keduanya langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya bisa melihat sibum yang terbaring di ranjang sambil menahan tagisannya dan wonbum yang berusaha menenagkan sang adik. Keduanya sempat menoleh kearah pintu saat kibum dan siwon tadi masuk kedalam kamar. Kibum dan siwon berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu segera mendudukan tubuh mereka di tepi ranjang yang berlainan.

"Aegya, maafkan daddy ne. daddy tahu daddy salah, kamu mau maafkan daddy kan?" Tanya siwon sambil membelai rambut sibum perlahan. Sibum tetap menagis kecil dan tak mejawab perkataan siwon tadi. Sedang kan wonbum Cuma menatap siwon dan sibum bergantian di dalam pelukan kibum. "Ayolah sibum, daddy minta maaf" pinta siwon lagi tapi sibum tetap diam dan menahan tagisannya. Sibum membenamkan wajahnya di bantal yang sudah tampak basah oleh air matanya yang terus keluar sejak tadi.

"Sibum nggak mau maafin daddy, eoh? Daddy sedih lho, padahal daddy kemari mau minta maaf dan mau mengajak kelian berdua jalan-jalan dan bermain kemana pun kalian mau bersama daddy dan mommy" seru siwon santai. Sibum yang mendengarnya langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap siwon dengan mata memerah akibat terus menagis.

'Benarkah?" Tanya sibum memastikan. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya tegas. "Tapi pekerjaan daddy bagaimana?" Tanya sibum.

"Daddy sudah minta izin tadi, jadi seharian ini daddy dan mommy bisa jalan-jalan bersama kalian berdua sepuasnya" seru siwon senang. "Sibum mau kan?" Tanya siwon, dengan cepat sibum pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu berhenti menagis dan kita bersiap-siap sekarang juga" kata siwon sambil mengecupi kedua mata sibum bergantian. Kibum dan wonbum tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan di depan mereka itu.

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, aku kita siap-siap" seru kibum senang sambil mengangkat tubuh wonbum dalam dekapannya. Sibum dan siwon tertawa pelan saat melihat wonbum terpekik pelan saat kibum tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuh kecilnya.

"Hati-hati bummie, dia anakku" kata siwon mengingatkan kibum.

"Ne wonnie, tapi dia juga anakku" seru kibum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada siwon. Siwon terdiam dengan mata membulat melihat tingkah kibum itu.

"Kamu nakal ya" seru siwon sambil beranjak dari atas ranjang lalu mendekati kibum yang tengah mengendong wonbum. Siwon memeluk tubuh kecil kibum lalu mengelitiki pinggangnya.

"Wonnie, berhenti geli tahu" seru kibum sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan siwon. "Yack.! Wonnie lepaskan nanti wonbum jatuh" seru kibum kesal.

"Pegang dia yang erat, bummie" seru siwon sambil terus mengelitiki pinggang kibum.

"Wonnie berhenti geli, aegya tolong mommy hentikan daddy kalian yang nakal ini" seru Kibum sambil berusaha menjaga agar wonbum tak jatuh. Sibum tertawa melihat kelakuan dua orang tuanya itu, dia sudah tak mengingat kesedihanya tadi sedangkan wonbum tampak tersenyum senang melihat daddynya yang asik mengerjai mommynya tanpa takut dia akan terlepas dari gendongan kibum.

*** TBC ***

Kalau banyak yang comment Dean update kilat chap 16.a...


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Our Children

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 16 of 20.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

*** Chap 16 ***

February , 2011. Taman Hiburan, 10.50 AM.

_Author Pov…_

Kibum, Siwon, Sibum dan Wonbum kini tengah berada di sebuah taman bermain yang cukup besar. Mereka baru saja sampai di tempat itu setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa puluh menit. Tampak sekali senyum kebahagiaan di wajah keempatnya, Sibum dan Wonbum sangat senang karena di hari ulang tahun mereka akhirnya mereka berdua bisa juga pergi bersama kedua orang tua meraka ketika muda walau pun sebelumnya Sibum sempat menagis karena Daddy-nya yang tak lain adalah Siwon sempat menolak pergi dengan alasan pekerjaan. Tak ada bedanya dengan kedua anak mereka, Siwon dan Kibum pun tampak senang. Mereka senang karena bisa melihat wajah ceria dan penuh semangat dari kedua anak mereka tadi.

"Wah… besar sekali tempatnya" seru Sibum senang saat melihat daerah sekelilingnya yang sangat luas dan penuh dengan berbagai wahana permanian yang terilihat sangat seru di matanya.

"Ne, banyak sekali permainannya" seru Wonbum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan terlihat tak sabaran ingin segera mencoba semua wahana permainan yang ada di sana.

"HARUS COBA SEMUANYA" ucap Sibum dan Wonbum serat sambil saling berpandangan. Siwon dan Kibum yang berdiri di belakang kedua anak kecil berwajah mirip tadi tersenyum bahagia.

"Daddy, ayo kesana" ucap Sibum sambil menarik tangan Siwon kearah kanan.

"Mommy, ayo kesana" ucap Wonbum sambil menarik tangan Kibum kearah kiri. Sibum dan Wonbum serta mengucapkan dan menarik tangan orang tuanya tadi. Tubuh kedua anak kembar tadi yang sudah berjalan kedepan jadi tertarik kebelakang saat mereka berdua di tahan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Kibum dan Siwon saling berpandangan, mereka baru sadar kalau ternyata mereka berdua tengah berpegangan tangan entah sejak kapan saat kedua anaknya menarik mereka secara tiba-tiba tadi. Wajah Kibum bersemu merah saat sadar akan hal itu sedang kan Siwon jadi salah tingkah dan melepansakn gengaman tangam kirinya pada tangan kanan Kibum. Siwon pun mengusap tengkuknya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa malunya tadi.

"Daddy, kok diam aja sih ayo kesana" ajak Sibum semangat.

"Aniya, kita kesana saja" ajak Wonbum sambil menunjuk kearah kiri mereka berada sekarang.

"Ih… hyung kita kesana" kekeh Sibum.

"Aniya, kesana dulu baru ke tempat yang kamu bilang tadi" ucap Wonbum tak mau mengalah. Kedua anak kembari itu masih asik saling berdebat tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang tua mereka yang masih tampak malu-malu dan sesekali saling mencuri pandang. Selang beberapa menit Siwon dan Kibum pun akhirnya sadar kedua anak mereka tengah berdebat di depan mereka.

"Hei… jangan bertengkar ne" kata Siwon pada kedua anaknya.

"Daddy, Wonbum hyung nggak mau kearah sana" ucap Sibum sambil menunjuk kearah yang sejak tadi ingin di jelajahinya.

"Tapikan aku inginnya kesana" kata Wonbum tak mau kalah.

"Sudah jangan berdebat, bagaimana kalau kita kearah sana saja?" Tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk kearah yang berlainan dengan yang diharapkan Sibum atau pun Wonbum.

"Aniya, Sibum mau kesana" kekeh Sibum.

"Aku juga maunya kesana" kekeh Wonbum. Ternyata kedua anak kembar itu keras kepala juga, pikir Siwon dan Kibum dalam hati.

"Kalau Daddy ingin kesana saja" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah yang tadi Kibum bilang.

"Dua lawan satu dan satu, jelas menang Mommy dan Daddy" seru Kibum membuat kedua anaknya mendesah kecewa. Kibum tersenyum pada kedua anaknya lalu mengangkat tubuh Wonbum begitu pula dengan Siwon pada Sibum. Mereka berempat pun segera beranjak menuju tempat yang Kibum tunjuk tadi, awalnya Sibum dan Wonbum masih memasang wajah kesal mereka namun selang beberapa menit wajah keceriaan kembali terpasang di wajah keduanya membuat Siwon dan Kibum behagaia.

*** Our Children ***

February , 2011. Taman Hiburan, 05. 46 PM.

_Author Pov…_

Tak terasa tujuh jam berlalu dengan lambatnya dan sudah selama itu pula Siwon, Kibum dan juga kedua anak kembar mereka mencoba semua wahana yang ada di taman hiburan tadi. Walau pun sudah selama itu belum ada tanda-tanda lelah di wajah mereka, mungkin karena terlalu senang rasa lelah pun terkalahkan begitu saja.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" seru Kibum sambil melirik jam yang terpasang rapi di pergelangan tangannya dan juga memandang kesekelilingnya yang sudah mulai gelap dan lampu-lampu pun sudah mulai di nyalakan sebagai penerangan penganti.

"Tunggu anak-anak dulu" balas Siwon pada Kibum, Kibum tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Daddy… Mommy" seru Sibum dan Wonbum sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju kearah kedua orang tuanya yang langsung menyambut keduanya dengan sebuah pelukan dan gendongan hangat.

"Sudah mau malam, kita pulang sekarang yah" rayu Kibum lembut.

"Yah, padahal lagi asik-asik juga" kata Sibum kecewa.

"Iya nih, pulangnya nanti saja. Wonbum masih mau main" seru Wonbum sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Ini sudah malam sayang, kita harus cepat pulang. Kalian nggak mau bukan kalau sampai Leeteuk ahjumma dan yang lain menghawatirkan kita karena kita tak pulang-pulang sejak tadi siang" kata Siwon mencoba memberi pengertian pada kedua anaknya.

"Benar kata Daddy sayang, sekarang kita pulang yah. Lain kali kita pasti bisa kemari lagi berempat' kata Kibum yang juga merayu kedua anaknya.

"Ne, tapi untuk yang terakhir Sibum mau naik yang itu" kata Sibum sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana bernama, ferris wheel.

"Ne, Daddy… Mommy… naik yang itu yuk" ajak Wonbum juga. Kibum dan Siwon saling bertatapan sebentar mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk kedua anaknya. "Ayolah Daddy" pinta Wonbum pada Siwon.

"Ne, baiklah. Tapi itu yang terakhir ya, setelahnya kita langsung pulang. Daddy dan Mommy nggak mau pulang-pulang di marahi oleh Leeteuk ahjumma gara-gara membawa kalian bermain sampai malam begini" kata Siwon pada kedua anak kembar tadi yang tampak senang.

"Ne, Daddy. Nanti kalau di marahi kita bantu ngerayu deh" kata Sibum membuat Siwon dan Kibum tertawa senang. Siwon mengacak-acak rambut anaknya tadi yang tengah dia gendong.

"Ayo kita kesana" ajak Kibum sambil menurunkan Wonbum dari gendongannya begitu pula dengan Siwon pada Sibum. Kedua anak kembar tadi langsung berlari senang menuju wahana yang mereka ingin naik untuk yang terakhir di hari ini. Siwon dan Kibum pun jadi sedikit berlari mengejar kedua anaknya yang terlihat sangat senang tadi.

"Ayo masuk" seru Siwon setelah tadi sedikit mengantri dengan para pengunjung yang lain.

"Ayo" ajak Kibum pada kedua anaknya. Sibum dan Wonbum menganggukan kepala mereka lalu segera mendorong kedua orang tuanya memasuki wahana tadi.

"Daddy sama Mommy naik berdua di sini oke, kita di sebelah" kata Sibum yang langsung berlari memasuki ruang di sebelahnya bersama Wonbum tentunya.

"Hei, kalian" panggil Kibum ingin mencegah kedua anaknya tapi langsung di cegah oleh Siwon. "Wae, hyung?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"Biarkan saja mereka, ini yang terakhir bukan" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada Kibum. Jujur, dia cukup senang bisa berada dan merasakan wahana bernama ferris wheel itu hanya berdua dengan Kibum. Bukankah ferris wheel selalu saja berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang bisa di katakan romantic. "Ayolah, biarkan saja mereka" rayu Siwon saat melihat Kibum yang masih sedikit tak rela kedua anaknya berpisah dengan mereka berdua.

"Huft, baiklah aku mengalah sekarang" seru Kibum yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Nikmati saja pemandangan indah di luar sana, dan jangan pasang wajah cemberut seperti itu" kata Siwon sedikit mengoda Kibum yang malah membuat namja cantik tadi memanyunkan bibirnya mirip Wonbum. "Yah, malah cemberut lagi" goda Siwon lagi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung berheti mengodaku" seru Kibum sebal pada Siwon. "Wah… indahnya" seru Kibum sambil melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Kibum beranjak dari duduknya untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan malam hari yang sangat indah dari tempatnya kini.

"Kan sudah aku bilang tadi" kata Siwon santi, Kibum mengedus kesal pada Siwon yang lagi-lagi Cuma terkekeh pelan saja.

Brrraakkkk…

"Ahhh…" pekik Kibum pelan saat keseimbangannya goyah ketika tiba-tiba saja ferris wheel yang mereka naiki berhenti di tengah jalan, sepertinya tadi itu memang sengaja agar para pengunjung dapat menikmati pemandangan tadi sedikit lebih lama. Hampir saja Kibum terjatuh kalau tidak di tangkap oleh Siwon secara refleks. Kini Kibum mendarat tepat diatas pangkuan Siwon. Keduanya saling bertatapan, mata ke mata dan hati ke hati.

"Hyung Mianhae" kata Kibum yang telah sadar dan mencoba untuk beranjak dari posisinya yang terasa tak enak tadi namun dengan cepat langsung di tahan oleh Siwon.

"Biarkan begini dulu" pinta Siwon sambil terus menadangi wajah Kibum hingga membuat namja manis tadi tersipu malu dengan rona wajah yang mulai memerah. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum, dan Kibum tak menolaknya, dia malah mencoba memberanikan diri melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Tatapan mata keduanya masih saling memandang satu sama lain sampai Kibum dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya karena malu terus di tatap oleh Siwon seperti tadi.

Dengan perlahan Siwon meraih dagu Kibum dan menuntun agar namja cantik tadi memandag pada dirinya tadi. Mau tak mau akhirnya Kibum pun memandagi Siwon lagi. Dengan perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum. Dan dengan perlahan di kecupnya bibir merah mengoda milik Kibum tadi. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel namun perlahan mulai terasa lumatan lembut yang terasa hangat dan basah di bibir keduanya. Saat pertama kali Siwon menempelkan bibir mereka, Kibum tampak diam saja namun dengan perlahan di mulai membalas lumatan Siwon di bibirnya. Mereka berdua cukup menikmati ciuman hangat pertama mereka dengan debaran jantung yang terasa lebih kencang dari pada biasanya.

*** Our Children ***

February , 2011. Siwon Car, 07. 09 PM.

Audy hitam yang di kendari Siwon melaju dengan perlahan di jalanan kota seoul yang tampak sedikit lengang karena hujang dengan derasnya menguyur kota. Untung saja mereka berempat sudah berada di dalam mobil yang kini mengarah kembali ke dorm suju tanpa harus terkena hujan terlebih dahulu. Mereka tentunya tak mau mengambil resiko di marahi oleh Leeteuk hanya karena pulang malam dengan keadaan basah kuyup lalu sakit di keesokan harinya.

Suasana di dalam audy hitam milik Siwon tampak sangan sunyi, hanya terdengan suara hujang yang begitu deras dan juga suara mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang saja yang ada. Wonbum dan Sibum tampak sudah terlelap di alam mimpi mereka. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum sejak tadi saling diam dan melemparkan lirikan dan juga senyuman tipis di wajah mereka. Itu semua akibat dari ciuman manis di taman hiburan tadi yang tak pernah mereka berdua duga akan mereka lakaukan di tempat itu.

"Adakah yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Tanya Siwon usil pada Kibum hingga membuat namja cantik tadi jadi salah tingkah.

"A… aniya" kata Kibum malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa sejak tadi kamu terus menatapku sambil memasang senyum mencurigakanmu itu?" Tanya Siwon membuat Kibum tambah salah tingkah saja.

"Aniya, tak ada yang aneh dengan wajah hyung kok" kata Kibum yang mencoba bersikap sewajarnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Siwon.

"ehm.." balas Kibum sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan terkesan malu-malu.

"Kibum, kemari" panggil Siwon.

"Wae?" Tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

"Kemari saja dekatkan wajahmu padaku" seru Siwon membuat Kibum bingung tapi akhirnya Kibum menuruti kata-kata Siwon dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Siwon.

Chu…

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Kibum dan itu sukses membuat Kibum shock dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting asam manis siap saji.

"Hy… Hyung apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Kibum malu sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi di kecup oleh Siwon kilat.

"Kecupan selamat malam" kata Siwon santai sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Kibum membuat Kibum jadi tambah malu saja. "Kenapa? Tak suka?" Tanya Siwon takut.

"A… aniya, hanya saja…." Kibum terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. dia sudah benar-benar malu sekarang ini. Siwon benar-benar sukses membuat Kibum jadi salah tingkah.

"Mau lagi? kemarilah" kata Siwon mengoda Kibum membuat wajah Kibum semakin terasa panas saja.

"Hyung, apaaan sih" kata Kibum mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan malunya dari Siwon yang terus saja mengodanya sejak tadi.

"Sudah kemari saja, ayolah" rayu Siwon sambil menarik tubuh Kibum kearahnya, tapi Kibum tetap saja mencoba lepas dari Siwon.

"Aniya hyung, jangan begini. Fokuslah menyetir, kita bisa kecelakaan nanti" kata Kibum.

"Sebentar saja, beri aku kecupan selamat malam juga" pinta Siwon pada Kibum.

"Aniya" tolak Kibum.

"Ayolah Bummie, sedikit saja" pinta Siwon lagi.

"Aniya" tolak Kibum lagi.

"Sedikit saja" pinta Siwon.

"Ani…. Aaahhhh… MMmmmppp…" Kibum yang terus menolak pun akhirnya ditarik paksa oleh Siwon dan berakhir mendapatkan ciuman di bibir lagi oleh Siwon. Kibum jadi tambah malu saat Siwon memisahkan bibir mereka berdua. Lagi-lagi mereka berciuman dan itu cukup membuat keduanya jadi sangat malu.

"Aku… Aku kebelakang saja bersama anak-anak" kata Kibum malu dan langsung beranjak ke belakang menghampiri kedua anaknya yang tertidur lelap tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon. Siwon yang awalnya hendak melarang pun jadi batal saat handphone-nya bergetar. Siwon dengan cepat merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya tapi saat dia hendak mengankat panggilan yang ternyata dari Leeteuk tadi jadi batal saat tanpa sengaja Kibum menyenggolnya dan membuat handphone yang di pegangnya terjatuh.

"Ah, mianhae hyung" kata Kibum menyesal, kini dia sudah duduk di belakang tepat di samping Sibum yang duduk di apit oleh Wonbum dan dirinya.

"Aniya, gwenchana" kata Siwon yang langsung mengambil handphonenya.

"Dari siapa hyung?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Leeteuk hyung" jawab Siwon singkat.

"Cepat angkat sebelum Leeteuk hyung tambah marah, pasti dia akan ngomel-omel nanti" kata Kibum pada Siwon yang Cuma menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Siwon segera mengangkat panggilan dari Siwon tadi tapi dengan cepat Siwon menjatuhkan handphone di tangannya dan dengan cepat pula memegang kedali mobil saat dengan tiba-tiba dari arah depan sana ada sebuah mobil yang hampir saja menyerempet mobilnya. Tapi karena terlalu tiba-tiba akhirnya mobil yang Siwon kedarai jadi sedikit susah untuk di kendalikan dan berakhir masuk kedalam jurang setelah sempat di tabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju di belakang mobil Siwon tadi.

*** TBC ***


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Our Children

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 17 of 20.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

*** Chap 17 ***

February 2018. Choi House, 06.19 AM.

_Author Pov…_

Siwon yang tadinya masih berada di alam mimpinya perlahan mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan gerakan tak tenang dari namja cantik yang sejak semalam terus di peluknya dengan hangat. Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat wajah kibum yang tertidur dengan tak tenang. Wajah kibum di penuhi oleh banyak peluh yang terus keluar dengan derasnya bahkan kibum mengigaukan nama kedua anak kembar mereka Sibum dan Wonbum. Siwon yang sedikit cemas melihat keadaan kibum pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan namja cantik tadi.

"Bummie, bangunlah" kata siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah kibum pelan. Kibum mengigau semakin keras sambil mengelengkan kepalanya gelisah membuat siwon semakin kahawatir dengan keadaan sang istri yang dia yakin tengah bermimpi buruk saat ini. "Bummie, bangunlah jangan buat aku takut begini" pinta siwon sambil sedikit menguncang-guncangkan tubuh kibum.

"SIBUM…" pekik kibum yang akhirnya sadar dari alam mimpi buruknya tadi. Kibum terduduk, wajahnya penuh dengan peluh dan nafasnya masih tak teratur.

"Bummie, wae? Mimpi buruk, eoh?" tanya siwon yang mulai merasa lega dengan keadaan istrinya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan siwon, kibum malah meneteskan air matanya membuat siwon bingung dan kembali kahawatir. "Uljima honey, tadi Cuma mimpi" kata siwon mencoba menenangkan sang istri. Siwon memeluk tubuh kibum erat dan mengelus rambutnya dengan perlahan. Kibum masih terus terisak di dalam pelukan siwon.

"Aku takut wonnie, mimpi tadi seperti nyata saja. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada sibum dan juga wonbum" kata kibum di tengah-tengah isakannya dan masih di peluk erat oleh siwon.

"Tenanglah, tadi Cuma mimpi. Aku yakin mereka berdua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kita pasti bisa menemukan mereka secepatnya" kata siwon menenagkan kibum yang mulai tenang dan tak lagi menangis.

"Ini sudah hari ketujuh wonnie, tapi mereka belum juga kembali pada kita. Kamu ingat bukan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, mereka berpisah dengan kita saat kita mengalami kecelakaan setelah pulang dari taman hiburan. Aku dan kamu saja terluka cukup parah, lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak. Aku taku wonnie, sangat takut. Aku takut mereka terluka parah" kata kibum yang kembali terisak.

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu. Mereka anak-anak yang kuat, mereka pasti bisa bertahan. Aku pasti akan menemukan mereka hari ini juga, aku janji bummie' kata siwon sambil membelai rambut kibum perlahan. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan kembali memeluk siwon hanya sekedar membuat dirinya sedikitmerasa lebih tenang saja.

*** Our Children ***

_February, 2018. Choi Vila, 05.57 PM._

_Author Pov…_

Berjam-jam berlalu, siwon, kibum, para member suju, polisi dan orang-orang terdekat lainnya sibuk mencari keberadaan sibum dan wonbum di daerah sekitar hilangnya mereka berdua seminggu yang lalu. Tapi sudah sejak pagi hingga sore hari kedua anak kembar tadi belum juga di ketemukan, dan tentu saja itu membuat kedua orang tua mereka sangat kahawatir terlebih lagi kibum yang berkali-kali menagis dan pingsan mendadak membuat beberapa member suju yang bersamanya saat itu panik. Begitu pula dengan siwon, dia tampak sedih apa lagi kalau melihat kondisi kibum yang sangat lemah. Kibum tak mau makan sejak pagi sebelum kedua buah hati mereka di ketemukan, padahal dia saat ini sedang hamil dan membutuhkan banyak energi tapi karena rasa cemasnya pada kedua anak kembarnyalah yang membuat kibum jadi sedikit egois tak memikirkan kondisi anak yang kini ada di dalam kandungannya.

Siwon membelai wajah kibum yang tengah tertidur dengan perlahan. Lagi-lagi kibum pingsan, karena itulah siwon memutuskan berhenti mencari sibum dan wonbum hanya untuk melihat keadaan sang istri yang sejak pagi terus saja membuatnya sedih. Dia sedih akan kedua anaknya yang tak kuncung di temukan dan dia pun bertambah sedih melihat kelakuan kibum yang terlihat seperti menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Eugh…" erang kibum sambil mengeliatkan tubuhnya perlahan. Tampak dia mulai sadar dari pingsanya tadi. Siwon tersenyum ramah pada kibum saat namja cantik tadi membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok sang suami di depanya.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya kibum sambil mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya, dengan sigap siwon membantu sang istri untuk duduk.

"Kamu pingsan lagi tadi dan itu sukses membuat kita semua kahawatir. Apa kamu tak bisa sedikit saja mengurangi rasa cemasku, eoh?" tanya siwon dengan nada sedikit bercandan dan tentu saja hal tadi membuat kibum sedih.

"Mianhae…" ucap kibum lirih. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala kibum sekilas.

"Gwenchana" jawab siwon ramah.

"Anak-anak bagaimana, apa mereka sudah di ketemukan? Mereka baik-baik saja bukan?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir kibum. Siwon menghela nafas panjang dan memasang wajah bersalahnya.

"Mianhae, mereka belum bisa kami temukan. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi" kata siwon pelan.

"BERSABAR? BERSABAR SAMPAI KAPAN WONNIE. MENCARI KEBERADAAN ANAK-ANAK SAJA KAMU TAK BECUS, APA SAJA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN SEHARIAN INI" bentak kibum sambil berusaha turun dari atas ranjangnya. Kibum melepaskan selang infus yang tertancap di lengan kirinya.

"Bummie, apa yang kamu lakukan?" protes siwon atas tindakan kibum tadi.

"Kalau kamu tak bisa mencari keberadaan anak-anak, biar aku yang mencari mereka" kata kibum yang beranjak dari tempatnya tapi langsung di tahan oleh siwon.

"Bummie, jangan begini. Kamu sedang lemah, jangan memaksakan diri dulu. Soal anak-anak biar aku dan yang lain yang mencari mereka berdua. Pasti mereka akan segera di ketemukan" janji siwon.

"Tapi sampai kapan wonnie, perasaanku tak enak. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, biarkan aku mencari mereka wonnie" pinta kibum pada siwon. Siwon menolaknya tentu saja, dia tahu kondisi kibum tengah lemah saat ini jadi mana mungkin dia mau membiarkan sang istri terlalu lelah dan membahayakan kandungannya sendiri.

"Nggak, kamu nggak boleh kemana-mana. Kamu tetap disini beristirahat, biar aku yang mencari mereka" tolak siwon.

"Aniya, walau pun kamu melarangnya aku akan tetap pergi" kata kibum yang berniat pergi mencari anak-anaknya tapi lagi-lagi di cegah oleh siwon.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak. Jangan membantahku kibum" kata siwon kesal.

"Kamu yang jangan menghalang-halangiku siwon, aku ingin mencari kedua anakku sendiri. Lepaskan" kata kibum sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan siwon di lengannya dengan cukup kasar.

"Kibum berhenti" seru siwon sambil kembali mencengkram lengan kiri kibum dan mencegah namja cantik tadi pergi.

"Lepaskan aku wonnie, aku mau mencari anak-anakku sendiri. Mereka anak-anakku dan aku ibu mereka jadi biarkan aku mencari mereka" seru kibum sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari siwon yang sejak tadi mencegahnya pergi.

Plllaaaakkk…. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kibum, membuat kibum terdiam tak percaya kalau suaminya sendiri telah menamparnya tadi.

"CUKUP KIBUM JANGAN BERTINGKAH LAYAKNYA SEORANG ANAK-ANAK. AKU TAHU KAMU KAHAWATIR PADA MEREKA BERDUA, AKU TAHU KAMU IBU MEREKA, AKU TAHU KAMU YANG SUDAH MENGANDUNG DAN MELAHIRKAN MEREKA. Tapi aku mohon dengan sangat bummie, tenanglah dan jangan bersikap egosi seperti saat ini. jangan hanya karena sibum dan wonbum kamu jadi melupakan anak yang tengah kamu kandung" ucap siwon membuat kibum menitikan air matanya dan menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap siwon. Kibum pun akhirnya sadar dirinya salah. dengan perlahan siwon menarik tubuh kibum kedalam pelukannya yang terasa hangat dan menentramkan jiwa kibum.

"Aku tahu kamu merindukan mereka, aku tahu kamu menghawatirkan mereka karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama bummie. Tapi aku mencoba tak bersikap egois. Aku pun menghawatirkan kondisi kamu dan calon bayi kita lagi. apa kamu juga memikirkan kandunganmu, eoh?" tanya siwon, kibum terdiam. Hanya isakan pelan yang siwon dengan sebagai jawaban dari kibum.

"Pikirkanlah dirimu juga kibum, sejak tadi pagi kamu berkali-kali pingsan bahkan kamu juga menolak semua makanan. Aku tahu kamu belum makan sejak pagi. Dan apa kah kamu tahu aku menghawatirkan kamu dan juga kandunganmu? Aku tak tenang mencari sibum dan wonbum setiap kali mendengar dari Leeteuk atau pun SungMin hyung kalau kamu terus menolak saat mereka memberimu makanan atau pun minuman. Aku tak bisa tenang kibum setiap kali Henry atau Wookie memberitahuku kalau kamu pingsan lagi. dan aku semakin tak tenang saat mendengan dokter mengatakan kalau kamu terlalu lemah bahkan kita hampir kehilangan bayi kita" kata siwon yang mulai meneteskan air matanya membuat kibum semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kamu hampir keguguran kibum. Aku sangat kahawatir aku mohon jangan tambah rasa kahawatirku lagi. cukup aku tertekan mencari sibum dan wonbum, jangan buat aku semakin tertekan lagi kibum. Jangan buat aku sedih dan merasa bersalah lagi. aku tahu aku ini suami dan Daddy yang gagal buat kalian semua, aku tahu itu" isak siwon pelan.

"Aniya, wonnie. Bummie yang salah, maafkan bummie" seru kibum di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, tapi aku mohon pikirkan kondisimu juga" pinta siwon sambil menangkup wajah kibum dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Siwon menghapus air mata kibum dengan pelahan. "Sakitkah? Maafkan aku ne" kata siwon sambil membelai pipi kibum yang tadi ditamparnya lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Aniya, masih sakit di sini" jawab kibum sambil menunjuk dada siwon.

"Kamu tahu itu sakit, jadi berhentilah menambah rasa sakitnya" pinta siwon, kibum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maafkan aku" pinta kibum.

"Mintalah kata-kata maaf itu pada dia" kata siwon sambil mengelus perut kibum. Siwon berlutut di depan kibum sambil mengecupi perut kibum berkali-kali.

"Baby, maafkan Mommy ne' kata kibum sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat lagi" kata siwon sambil memaksa kibum kembali ke ranjangnya. Kibum menurut saja saat siwon menyuruhnya kembali berbaring diatas ranjang. "Istirahatlah" kata siwon sambil mengecupi puncak kepala kibum.

"Temani aku disini" pinta kibum, siwon tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang. Siwon memeluk kibum dari belakang dan mengelus perutnya dengan perlahan. Kibum menyandarkan dirinya di dada bidang siwon.

"Kibum sudah sadar wonnie?" tanya Heechul yang masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan, air, buah dan beberapa macam obat-obatan.

"Seperti yang hyung lihat" jawab siwon santai, Heechul tersenyum melihat kibum yang sudah sadar walau masih terlihat lemah dan sangat pucat.

"Aku bawakan makanan dan juga obat yang tadi di berikan dokter yang sudah memeriksa kibum. Di makan yah" suruh Heechul setelah dia meletakkan nampan tadi di meja nakas di samping ranjang kibum.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap siwon.

"Ne, cheon. Makanlah, aku harus kembali ke kamar anak-anak. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Hyukkie menjaga anak-anak sendirian, dia tengah hamil jadi aku tak mau kejadian Kibum terulang pada Hyukkie. Aku bisa di bunuh si ikan nanti" kata Heechul sedikit melucu, siwon tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Heechul tadi begitu pula dengan kibum.

"Kembalilah hyung, aku juga tak mau di bunuh Hangeng nanti kalau dia tahu aku menahanmu dan membuat anakmu yang baru empat bulan itu terus menangis kelaparan" balas siwon, Heechul tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah aku kembali. Hais… repotnya punya anak bayi lagi" keluh Heechul.

"Kalau tak mau repot jangan hamil lagi hyung" kata siwon.

"Aniya, aku yang menginginkan anak itu. sudah susah payah aku merayu Hangeng agar mengizinkan aku hamil lagi. jadi yah… kurasa aku harus bersabar dengan makhluk kecil mengemaskan itu" seru Heechul senang.

"Umma, umma di dalam kah?" tanya sesosok anak kecil yang bisa di perkirakan usianya baru lima tahun.

"Ne, Hanchul. Wae?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap sosok anak pertamanya dengan Hangeng itu.

"Kyunggie bangun, dan dia terus menangis. Hyukkie ahjumma mencoba menenagkannya tapi dia terus menagis dan menagis membuat suara berisik" ucap Hanchul.

"Omona… dia benar-benar bangun, ya sudah wonnie, bummie aku kembali menemui anak-anak yang lain. Dan jangan lupa makan makanan itu lalu minum obatnya" kata Heechul mengingatkan lalu segera keluar dari kamar siwon dan kibum bersama Hanchul tentunya.

"Aku membuat mereka semua repot, bahkan Heechul hyung yang baru melahirkan pun ikut repot" kata kibum merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana, mereka pasti mengerti posisi kita saat ini" ucap siwon sambil mengecupi kibum berkali-kali. "Kamu makan yah, kasihan uri aegya kalau kamu tak mau makan, setelahnya kamu langsung minum obat agar kandunganmu sedikit lebih kuat" kata siwon, kibum menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Suapi aku" manja kibum, siwon terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambuk kibum. Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya dan dengan cepat langsung di kecup kilat oleh siwon.

*** TBC YA***


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Our Children

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 18 of 20.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

*** Chap 18 ***

February , 2011. Seoul Hospital, 04.07 PM.

_Author Pov…_

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa siwon dan Kibum terjadi. Dan sudah selama itu pula kedua orang tadi terus tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Kondisi keduanya bisa di katakan lumayan parah. Saat kecelakaan terjadi Kibum sempat terlempar keluar dari mobil hingga menyebabkan dia kini masih terus terbaring di ranjangnya dengan beberapa alat bantu yang setia berada di sekitar tubuhnya. Beruntung bagi siwon yang hanya terbentur ringan saja hingga dia Cuma mendapatkan beberapa jahitan di pelipis dan bahu kirinya. Setelah tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari akhirnya siwon pun sadar dan kini ia tengah di periksa oleh beberapa dokter. Tak terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan pada dirinya paska kecelakaan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" Tanya Mr. Choi appa siwon pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa kondisi anaknya. Tak jauh dari Mr. Choi berdiri terdapa Mrs. Choi, Leeteuk, Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang memang sejak kemarin mereka semua terus bergantian menunggu siwon dan Kibum sadar dari pingsan mereka setelah operasi kecil yang sempat mereka jalani untuk sekedar menyelamatkan nyawa mereka saja.

"Kondisinya sudah cukup membaik Cuma masih membutuhkan perawatan intensif saja. Jadi saya sarankan agar Siwon-ssi tetap berada di sini selama beberapa hari ke depan." jelas dokter tadi pada Mr. Choi.

"Ah… sukurlah kalau begitu" lega Mr. Choi yang tahu kondisi anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Kalau Kibum bagaimana dokter, apa kondisinya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leeteuk pada dokter tadi.

"Kibum- ssi kondisinya mulai membaik, kita tinggal menunggu dia siuman saja." jelas dokter tadi yang langsung keluar dari ruangan rawat siwon dan Kibum bersama Mr. dan Mrs. Choi. Sepeninggalan dokter dan Mr. serta Mrs. Choi, Leeteuk dan yang lain langsung mendekati siwon yang masih terbaring dengan lemah di atas ranjangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya siwon lirih sambil menatap pada Leeteuk dan yang lainnya yang tampak memasang wajah khawatir mereka.

"Kamu habis kecelakaan paboya, sudah selama tiga hari kamu pingsan tak sadarkan diri." jelas Heechul sambil sedikit membentak Siwon.

"Chullie." Leeteuk menatap Heechul yang langsung menutup mulut pedasnya rapat-rapat.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum dan anak-anak?" Tanya siwon lemah, semua orang yang ada disana tampak terdiam dan saling bertukar pandangan.

"Mereka baik-baik saya wonnie, jadi tenanglah jangan terlalu kahawatir." kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum pada sang dongsaeng. Siwon memandangi Leeteuk dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik, dia bukan anak kecil yang dengan mudahnya bisa di bohongi begitu saja. Dia tahu ada yang salah disini.

"Ayolah aku mohon jangan sembunyikan apa pun dariku, tolong beritahu aku apa saja yang sudah terjadi akibat kecelakaan itu." desak siwon sambil menatap empat namja di sana.

"Kibum masih pingsan sampai sekarang siwon dan anak-anak…." Heechul tampak ragu ingin memberitahukan semua yang ingin siwon ketahui, dia tampak memandangi beberapa orang lainnya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak-anak hyung?" Tanya siwon takut, dia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan bocah kembar yang mengaku sebagai anaknya selama seminggu mereka bersama.

"Anak-anak menghilang siwon, polisi dan beberapa orang sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan mereka tapi sampai saat ini mereka belum berhasil kami temukan." Jelas Leeteuk membuat wajah Siwon langsung berubah cemas.

"Anak-anak hilang." ucap siwon lirih.

"Mianhae Siwon, kita belum bisa menemukan mereka dimana pun. Tapi kita masih mengusahakan agar mereka bisa segera diketemukan." jelas Leeteuk yang tak mau membuat Siwon khawatir berlebihan apa lagi dia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"Apa appa dan ummaku tahu tentang perihal Sibum dan Wonbum?" Tanya Siwon takut-takut.

"Kau belum pernah menceritakan tentang Sibum dan Wonbum pada kedua orang tuamu sampai saat ini bukan?" Tanya Heechul mengintrogasi.

"Hyung aku mohon jangan memberi pertanyaan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Aku bertanya apa appa dan ummaku mengetahu perihal Sibum dan Wonbum?" Desak Siwon yang tampak mulai emosi.

"Tenanglah Siwon." ucap Eunhyuk yang berada disana juga.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, kumohon." pinta Siwon memelas.

"Ne, mereka tahu. Tapi maaf aku sedikit membohongi mereka Wonnie, aku mengatakan kau pergi dengan anak-anak panti bukan dengan kedua putramu. Semua kulakukan karena aku melihat kedua orang tuamu tampak tak mengetahui apa pun tentang kedua putra mu itu." jelas Leeteuk membuat Siwon bisa bernafas sedikit lega.

"Gomawo Hyung." ucap Siwon membuat Leeteuk dan lainnya memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung penuh tanda Tanya.

"Jadi benar kau belum mengatakan perihal Sibum dan Wonbum pada kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya Heechul ulang, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Heechul tadi. "Bahkan saat Kibum tengah mengandung anak ketigamu?" Tanya Heechul tak habis pikir tapi lagi-lagi Siwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudahlah Chullie mungkin Siwon dan Kibum belum siap memberitahukan perihal kedua anak mereka itu pada kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing." ucap Leeteuk membuat Heechul kembali menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sebelum ia kembali mendapat tatapan tajam dari hyungnya tadi. "Kau jangan pikirkan apa pun dulu Siwon, istirahatlah dengan tenang agar kondisi tubuhmu segera pulih. Soal anak-anak sudah ada yang mengurusnya, bahkan appamu juga bantu mencari mereka berdua walau pun ia tak tahu kalau yang Ia cari itu cucunya sendiri." ucap Leetelu sambil memegang tangan kanan Siwon mencoba membuat Siwon sedikit lebih tenang lagi.

"Pasti appamu akan sangat panik kalau dia tahu anak-anak yang tengah dicarinya kini itu cucu-cucunya sendiri." ucap Heechul yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Leeteuk lagi. Heechul pun kembali menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Leeteuk dan Donghae yang ada disana Cuma bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan hyung cantiknya tadi yang terkadang bisa jadi sangat mengerikan.

"Kondisi Kibum bagaimana?" Tanya siwon yang sadar akan keadaan namja cantik tadi.

"Kata dokter dia tak apa-apa, kita Cuma tinggal menunggu dia sadar saja." jelas Donghae membuat Siwon bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Setidaknya rasa bersalahnya tak semakin bertambah. Cukup dia merasa bersalah karena kelalaian dirinyalah kecelakaan ini bisa terjadi.

"Tapi satu hal yang harus kamu tahu siwon, akibat kecelakaan itu Kibum mengalami keguguran. Yah, dokter memang tak mengatakannya langsung tapi kemari Sungmin tanpa sengaja mendengar beberapa suster yang membicarakan soal kamu dan Kibum." jelas Leeteuk, siwon menundukan kepalanya lemah.

Dia tahu benar Kibum tak sedang hamil jadi bukan karena itu lah kini dia merasa sedih. Siwon merasa sangat bersalah karena semua itu terjadi secara tak langsung di sebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Kibum terlukan dan anak-anak menghilang itu semua karena ketidak hati-hatian dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan wonnie, semua pasti baik-baik saja." kata Eunhyuk sambil menepuk bahu siwon pelan.

"Aku ingin menemui Kibum." ucap siwon pelan.

"Dia ada di ranjang sebelah." kata Heechul sambil membuka tirai yang membatasi ranjang Kibum dan siwon. Setelah tirai itu terbuka siwon pun bisa melihat sosok Kibum yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Siwon berusaha turun dari atas ranjangnya dengan di bantu Donghae dan Eunhyuk, di dekatinya ranjang namja cantik yang kini terbaring lemah. Siwon menududukan dirinya di kursi yang tepat berada di samping ranjang Kibum. Siwon memandangi wajah lemah Kibum, wajah itu yang selalu terlihat segar kini tampak pucat pasi.

"Kibum mianhae" ucap siwon lirih sambil mengengam tangan Kibum yang sangat lemah.

*** Our Children ***

_Author Pov…_

Seminggu sudah Kibum belum juga sadar dari pingsanya padahal dokter sudah mengatakan kalau kini Kibum sudah melewati masa komanya. Siwon tetap setia menemani namja cantik tadi di rumah sakit. Seharusnya Siwon sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sejak kemarin namun dia tetap bersikeras ingin menjaga Kibum sampai namja cantik tadi bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa bersalah Siwon cukup besar, dia menyesal dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya karena kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu terjadi semua karena ulahnya. Karena dia tak bisa menyetir dengan hati-hati lah yang membuat mereka celaka hingga membuat namja cantik tadi tak kunjung sadar selama seminggu ini apa lagi ditambah dengan Wonbum dan Sibum yang belum juga di ketemukan padahal sudah seminggu berlalu. Jejak dari kedua anak tadi pun tak ditemukan, mereka berdua hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Tak ada yang tahu dimana kedua bocak lucu sekaligus nakal tadi berada.

Semua sudah berusaha keras, semua pihak juga ikut membantu mencari keberadaan Wonbum dan Sibum namun pencarian akhirnya diakhiri hari ini karena seluruh wilayah disekitar tempat kecelakaan terjadi sudah dijelajahi hanya untuk mencari dua bocak kecil yang diperkirakan hilang tadi namun hasilanya tetap sama, Wonbum dan Sibum tak diketemukan. Siwon ingin marah saat appa-nya menghentikan pencarian tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi. semua sudah berusaha keras, dia harus bisa terima kedua bocak kecil yang mengaku sebagai anaknya tadi hilang dan tak akan pernah diketemukan lagi. padahal kini Siwon mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Wonbum dan Sibum ditengah-tengah hubungannya dengan Kibum yang mulai menjadi dekat selama seminggu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Entah apa yang nanti akan dia katakan pada Kibum perihal dua bocak tadi. Mau tak mau dia harus siap menerima semua amarah Kibum. Memang karena dia lah semua kejadian ini terjadi. Siwon semakin merasa bersalah pada Kibum, Wonbum, Sibum bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia merasa dia bukanlah appa yang baik untuk Wonbum dan Sibum jika memang kedua bocah tadi adalah anak-anak kandungnya dengan Kibum.

Kibum yang sudah selama seminggu ini tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya tampak mulai sadar. Keduanya matanya bergerak-gerak pelan seiring dengan jari jemarinya yang juga mulai bergerak dengan perlahan di dalam gengaman Siwon yang kini tertidur dalam posisi duduk disisi kanan ranjang Kibum. Siwon yang saat itu tertidur pun membuka matanya saat merasakan pergerakan Kibum. Siwon yang tadinya masih tampak mengantuk spontan langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan memandagi wajah Kibum dengan perasaan bahagia karena namja cantik tadi akhirnya sadar juga.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga Bummie." ucap Siwon senang, Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Tunggu jangan bangun dulu, tetaplah berbaring. Aku panggilkan dokter jaga sebentar." ucap Siwon yang menahan tubuh Kibum saat namja cantik tadi hendak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kibum pun menurut dan membaringkan kembali tubuhnya, setelahnya Siwon langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan mencari dokter yang berjaga di malam hari seperti saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon pun kembali ke dalam kamar bersama seorang dokter dan suster. Dokter tadi langsung memeriksa keadaan Kibum dibantu sang suster, Siwon berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kibum sedang diperiksa dia tampak bahagia sekali melihat Kibum akhirnya sadar dengan begitu maka beban pikirannya pun sedikit berkurang. Tak lama dokter tadi pun selesai dengan pemeriksaannya, Siwon langsung mendekat dan menanyakan kondisi Kibum.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dok?" Tanya Siwon yang masih terbesit kekhawatiran di mimik wajahnya. Dokter tadi pun tersenyum ramah pada Siwon.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja, cukup stabil. Malam ini biarkan dia istirahat, besok saya akan kembali memeriksanya lagi memastikan apa ada yang masih tak beres dengan keadaan tubuhnya." jelas dokter tadi, senyuman kelegaan pun menghiasi bibir Siwon membuat lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Ne, gomawo dokter." ucap Siwon berterima kasih, dokter tadi tersenyum pada Siwon dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tadi bersama sang suster. Setelahnya Siwon langsung mendekati ranjang Kibum dan mengengam tangan kanan Kibum erat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hyung? Kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah sakit?" Tanya Kibum binggung, ditatapnya Siwon dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Kita kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu dan setelahnya kamu pingsan selama seminggu ini. Kamu membuatku takut Bummie saat kamu tak kunjung bangun juga." ucap Siwon, Kibum mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi padanya sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri. Dan akhirnya Kibum pun mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang sudah terjadi itu.

"Maafkan aku hyung sudah membuatmu khawatir." ucap Kibum pelan.

"Aniya, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu Bummie. Semua terjadi karena aku yang tak hati-hati menyetir." ucap Siwon tulus.

"Aku memaafkanmu hyung asalkan hyung juga memaafkan aku yang sudah membuat hyung khawatir." ucap Kibum lamah.

"Aku tak akan marah padamu Bummie, aku memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kamu memintanya. Tapi berjanjilah jangan tidur lama lagi, kamu membuatku takut." Kibum tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Tak akan hyung." ucap Kibum mantap. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengecup punggung tangan Kibum membuat rona wajah Kibum yang tadinya pucat perlahan memerah. "Hyung, anak-anak bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum yang akhirnya teringat pada Wonbum dan Sibum. Siwon terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kibum baru saja sadar dia tak mau membuat Kibum berpikir dengan berat kalau dia mengatakan kedua anak mereka hilang dan tak diketemukan.

"Hyung kok diam saja?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap Siwon yang menurutnya terlihat sangat aneh. "Hyung." panggil Kibum lagi yang akhirnya menyadarkan Siwon dari semua pikirannya.

"Eh, waeyo?" Tanya Siwon gugup.

"Kenapa malah melamun?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Mianhae… aku hanya terlalu senang karena kamu akhirnya sadar juga." bohong Siwon yang dipercayai begitu saja oleh Kibum. "Tadi kamu Tanya apa?" Tanya Siwon berbasa basi.

"Aku Tanya anak-anak bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum ulang.

"Mereka… mereka baik-baik saja kok, kamu tak usah menghawatirkan mereka." bohong Siwon yang tak mau membuat Kibum terbebani dengan hilangnya Wonbum dan Sibum dulu apa lagi mengingat Kibum baru saja sadarkan diri dari pingsannya.

"Syukurlah, lalu mereka dimana hyung?" Tanya Kibum.

"Di dorm bersama yang lain." bohong Siwon lagi. _'Mianhae Bummie aku terpaksa berbohong padamu demi kebaikan mu juga. Aku janji saat kondisimu membaik aku akan mengatakan semuanya.' _ucap Siwon dalam hati.

"Aku merindukan mereka Hyung." ucap Kibum pelan.

"Aku tahu, mereka juga merindukan umma cantik mereka ini." ucap Siwon sambil mencubit hidung Kibum pelan membuat namja cantik tadi memanyunkan bibirnya lucu mengundang tawa Siwon saja. _'Aku juga merindukan mereka Bummie.' _ucap Siwon dalam hati sambil terus tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Kibum.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka." ucap Kibum menghentikan tawa Siwon. Siwon kembali tampak gugup dan bingung.

"Kamu akan bertemu dengan mereka kalau kamu benar-benar sudah sehat. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kamu beristirahat dan jangan pikirkan hal macam-macam lagi. pikirkan saja kesehatanmu sendiri." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum pada Kibum.

"Aku baru bangun hyung, masak disuruh tidur lagi." ucap Kibum cemberut.

"Kamu harus tidur Bummie, biar cepat sembuh." titah Siwon sedikit overprotective.

"Oke, aku tidur dan tak akan bangun lagi." cuap Kibum kesal.

"Andwae… kalau begitu jangan tidur, kita bercerita saja." ucap Siwon takut. Tingkah takut Siwon tadi terlihat sangat lucu dimata Kibum hingga tampa sadar Kibum pun tertawa lepas. "Kamu mentertawaiku eoh?" Tanya Siwon kesal lalu mengelitik pinggang Kibum.

"Hyung sudah geli." protes Kibum.

"Aniya, ini hukuman karena kamu sudah berani-beraninya mentertawaiku." ucap Siwon sambil terus mengelitik pinggang Kibum.

"Hyung aku kan baru bangun dari pingsan kenapa sudah kau siksa." protes Kibum lagi.

"Aku tak perduli, kau yang memulai semuanya Bummie." Siwon masih terus mengelitiki Kibum. Akhirnya malam itu pun mereka lewatkan dengan bercerita tentang saat-saat bahagia sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu terjadi. Siwon tersenyum miris melihat kebahagiaan Kibum, tegakah dia merengut senyum bahagia itu bila Kibum akhirnya tahu tentang keadaan kedua anak mereka yang tak kunjung diketemukan juga?

^_^ TBC ^_^

Date: 11 Januari 2011, 05.05 PM.


	19. Chapter 19

Reply Riview:

- **MilkyBooBear017:** Chap 19 terbit nih ^_^

-** mimiko x as sakura :**Di chap ini si kembar balik kok.

-** Echachichuchecho**: Yoo... Salam kenal juga, Dean imnida 93lines... silahkan baca ff lain.a tp jangan lupa comment.a juga yah ^_^

- **IMeiELF15**: udah update.. mian lama lagi sibuk UAS al.a..

- Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami: mereka bakal ada d chap ini kok ^_^

- Seo Shin Young: Nasib sibum ma wonbum bkl ketahuan di chap ini.

- dhiankyuhae elf: NC sibum ada d chap akhir, special chap tuh.

- park soohee: nasib sibum n wonbum bkl di ketahu d chap ini.

All: Gomawo buat yg udah review yah ^_^

* * *

><p>Title: Our Children<p>

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 19 of 20.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning:

Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary:

ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note:

Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

* * *

><p>*** Chap 19 ***<p>

February 2018. Seoul Hospital, 08.47 PM.

_Author Pov…_

Kibum dan Siwon, sepasang suami istri yang sudah delapan hari ini kehilangan anak mereka di laut saat mereka sekeluarga berlibur mengunakan kapal pesiar milik pribadi akhirnya bisa mulai bernafas dengan lega. Pasalnya beberapa menit yang lalu tim pencari mengabarkan pada Siwon kalau Wonbum dan Sibum akhirnya di ketemukan terdampar di sebuah pualu tak berpenghuni tak jauh dari lokasi hilangnya kedua buah hati mereka itu. Wonbum dan Sibum pun diketemukan dalam keadaan cukup parah dengan banyak luka dan memar di seluruh tubuh mereka. Tim pencari pun sesegera mungkin melarikan dua bocah tadi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Di sinilah kini Kibum dan Siwon berada. Berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. keduanya tampak panik dan ingin secepatnya mengetahui keadaan kedua anak kembar mereka. Orang tua mana yang tak akan khawatir saat mendengar anaknya terluka? Begitu pula dengan pasangan orang tua muda ini, mereka pun merasakah hal yang memang sudah sepantasnya mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Wonnie, cepat sedikit." protes Kibum pada sang suami yang dirasanya terlalu lamban berjalan. Tak tahu apa bila sang istri ingin segera mengetahui dan memastikan keadaan anak-anak mereka baik-baik saja.

"Sabar sedikit Bummie, jangan berlari-lari seperti itu. Ingat kamu sedang hamil muda dan kandunganmu juga dalam keadaan lemah saat ini." nasehat Siwon membuat Kibum berdecak kesal. Bisa-bisanya sang suami kembali menceramahinya padahal kini mereka dalam keadaan genting.

"Cerewet.! Sudah ayo cepat." kesal Kibum yang langsung menarik tangan Siwon agar sang suami mempercepat jalannya

"Sabar Bummie, pelan-pelan saja. Wonbum dan Sibum sudah digangani oleh dokter yang tepat. Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja." ucap Siwon yang malah membuat Kibum kesal, di pandanginya sang suami dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak akan bisa tenang kalau belum melihat keadaan buah hatiku secara langsung dengan kedua mataku Wonnie. Aku harus memastikan sendiri kalau mereka baik-baik saja." ucap Kibum pada Siwon penuh dengan penkanan di dalam kata-katanya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah sang istri yang terlalu berlebihan baginya. Tapi Siwon pun mengerti kenapa Kibum bersikap seperti itu. Wajar saja bukan, Kibum umma kandung Wonbun dan Sibum. bahkan Kibum sendiri yang mengandung dan melahirkan kedua anak kembarnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi tak perlu berlari oke. Ingat kandunganmu." ucap Siwon sambil mengelus perut Kibum sayang.

"Baiklah, asal kau percepat cara jalanmu itu. Wonnie terlalu lelet, bahkan ddangko bersaudara saja masih lebih cepat dari pada Wonnie." sindir Kibum, Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar sindiran dari sang istri.

"Kamu menyamakan aku dengan peliharaan Yesung hyung?" ucap Siwon tak percaya. Di tatapnya Kibum dengan pandangan kesal. Keduanya bukan cepat menuju ruang operasa anak mereka malah asik berdebat di koridor rumah sakit.

"Ya habis Wonnie lelet sih." ucap Kibum canggung sambil tersenyum kelu pada Siwon.

"Kalau begitu kamu menikah saja dengan ddangko bersaudara biar kamu punya suami yang sedikit lebih cepat." ucap Siwon kesal sambil bercekak pinggang di depan Kibum, di pandanginya sang istri tajam.

"Andwae... tak mau, suamiku yang sekarang jauh lebih tampan." ucap Kibum yang langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Siwon. Siwon masih saja memasang wajah masamnya pada Kibum. keduanya tak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Kibum menatap Siwon yang masih saja memasang wajah BeTenya. "Wonnie jangan marah." rayu Kibum pada sang suami.

"Huft... sudahlah." ucap Siwon malas sambil menghela nafasnya panjang. Kini giliran Kibum yang cemberut karena mood sang suami yang tiba-tiba jadi buruk.

"Yang hamil kan aku, kok yang sensian jadi Wonnie sih." ucap Kibum bingung pada Siwon.

"Itu karena kamu nyama-nyamain aku sama ddangko bersaudara. Mau dilihat dari segi mana pun aku ini jauh lebih baik dari mereka tahu." ucap Siwon keasal.

"Iya deh, suami ku ini jauh lebih baik dari apa pun." ucap Kibum tulus. Kibum pun mencoba mengembalikan mood sang suami lagi.

"Baru sadar, kemana aja selama ini?" sindir Siwon membuat Kibum cemberut.

"Ya Tuhan, sensitif sekali suamiku ini. Padahal yang hamil kan aku." ucap Kibum sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ditatapnya sang suami yang masih bad mood sambil mengelus perutnya dengan perlahan.

"Asih... Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cepat menuju ruang operasi. Kamu memperlambat semuanya tahu. Padahal tadi kamu yang bilang aku ini lebih lelet dari pada ddangkoman bersaudara, tapi lihat sekarang malah kamu yang lelet." sinis Siwon, Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan sang suami sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Balas dendam nih ceritanya? Sejak kapan suamiku jadi pendendam begini sih?" sindir kibum balik.

"Asih, sudahlah ayo cepat." ajak Siwon sambil mengengam tangan kanan Kibum dan menarik sang istri pelan. Kibum pun akhirnya mengikuti sang suami sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan Siwon cuma tersenyum tipis melihat wajah imut sang istri.

Siwon dan Kibum kembali berjalan menuju ruang operasi Wonbum dan Sibum. Di depan ruang operasi keduanya bisa melihat banyak orang disana yang memasang wajah khawatir mereka seperti kedua orang tua Kibum dan Siwon serta beberapa member Super Junior yang lain.

"Siwon, Kibum, kalian kemana saja baru datang sekarang?" tanya Mr. Choi pada sang anak dan juga menantu cantiknya.

"Maaf datang terlambat appa, ada sedikit masalah kecil tadi." balas Siwon tak mau membuat keluarganya tambah panik.

"Anak-anak bagaimana appa?" tanya Kibum pada mertuanya tadi. Didekatinya keluarganya yang lain. tak bisa di pungkiri kini dadanya berdetak cepat, ada kekhawatiran terselip disana. Dia khawatir dengan kondisi kedua buah hatinya.

"Kita belum bisa mekastikannya Bummie, dokter masih di dalam sejak dua jam yang lalu. Berdo'a saja agar mereka baik-baik saja." ucap Mr. Choi pada sang menantu.

"Percayalah mereka anak-anak yang kuat, mereka pasti bisa bertahan." ucap Mr. Kim pada sang anak yang tampak masih khwasatir.

"Ne appa, aku cuma menghawatirkan mereka saja, wajar bukan?" ucap Kibum yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Mr. Kim.

"Ne Bummie, itu wajar karena kamu umma mereka." ucap Mr. Kim pada sang anak.

"Tapi walau pun begitu kamu juga harus memikirkan kondisimu Bummie. Ingat kamu sedang hamil muda." nasehat Mrs. Kim umma Kibum.

"Ne umma, umma sama saja dengan Wonnie." kesal Kibum sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Itu tandanya kita perhatian padamu Bummie. Kita tak mau kamu pingsan-pingsan terus seperti kemarin." ucap Mrs. Choi pada Kibum.

"Iya umma, sudah dong jangan pojokin aku terus." ucap Kibum cemberut. Mrs. Choi dan Kim tersenyum melihat tingkah Kibum tadi.

"Ne Bummie mianhae." ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menglus punggung sang anak pelan. Kibum pun tersenyum pada sang umma.

"Operasinya selesai." ucap Hangeng yang saat itu berada tepat di depan pintu operasi. Semua yang ada disana langsung menatap kearahnya. dan benar saja, operasinya memang sudah selesai. Lampu yang tadinya menyala merah tanda operasi sedang berlangsung kini berubah menjadi hijau tanda operasi berakhri. semua orang berjalan mendekati pintu operasi dengan barbagai perasaan di dalam hati mereka. Tak lama dokter pun keluar dari dalam ruang operasi, tampak wajah kelelahan menghiasi wajah dokter tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak-anak saya, dok?" Tanya Siwon pada dokter yang kini memberinya sebuah senyukan lembut yang terkesan tulus.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, mereka baik-baik saja walau pun tangan Sibum dan kaki Wonbum patah. Kami akan segera memindahkan mereka ke ruang perawatan." jelas dokter tadi, terdengar desahan lega dari semua orang.

"Apa mereka benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum yang tampak belum puas dengan penjelasan dari dokter tadi. "Maksudku bagaimana dengan tangan Sibum dan juga kaki Wonbum?" ucap Kibum lagi memperjelas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Untuk sementara tangan Sibum dan juga kaki Wonbum harus di gips sampai benar-benar sembuh." jelas dokter tadi lagi.

"Apa setelah gipsnya dilepas mereka bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa lagi?" tanya Siwon. Kibum melirik kearah sang suami, mengangukan kepalanya pelan dan kembali menatap kearah sang dokter menunggu jawaban.

"Mereka harus melakukan terapi. Untuk Wonbum itu sangat perlu mengingat kakinya yang patah dan untuk Sibum kami cuma menyarankan saja agar dia bisa mengunakan tangannya seperti biasa lagi dalam waktu cepat." saran dokter tadi. Siwon dan Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Berapa waktu yang di butuhkan agar mereka bisa kembali seperti biasa lagi, dok?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Kami tak bisa memastikan dengan pasti, berdo'a saja waktunya tak akan lama." ucap dokter tadi, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Begitu. Ne, gomawo atas bantuannya dok" ucap Siwon pada sang dokter, dokter tadi menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Tak masalah itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai dokter yang menangani anak anda." ucap dokter tadi. setelahnya dokter tadi pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon beserta keluarganya.

"Wonnie." panggil Kibum dengan nada khawatir.

"Mereka baik-baik saja Bummie, tenanglah." ucap Siwon mencoba membuat Kibum tak khawatir lagi. "Mereka anak-anak yang kuat karena mereka anakku. semua tak akan lama, mereka pasti sembuh secepatnya." ucap Siwon lagi sambil menarik sang istri ke dalam pelukannya. Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan menyederkannya di dada Siwon.

*** Our Children ***

Tiga hari kemudian, kondisi Wonbum dan Sibum mulai membaik. keduanya sadar dari pingsan beberapa jam setelah operasi berlangsung. Keduanya tampak biasa saja walau pun masih mengeluh sakit pada tubuh mereka tapi setidaknya dengan sadarnya Wonbum dan Sibum sudah bisa membuat hati kedua orang tua mereka sedikit lega.

Sejak Wonbum dan Sibum dipindahlan ke ruang rawat khusus, Siwon dan Kibum tak pernah meninggalkan kedua anaknya tadi. Dengan setia mereka menungui Wonbum dan Sibum padahal pihak keluarga yang lain sudah membujuk keduanya untuk beristirahat tapi keduanya bersikeras tetap ingin menjaga kedua buah hati mereka.

"Bummie, sebaiknya kamu pulang dulu ke rumah dan beristirahat." pinta Siwon yang tak tega pada sang istri yang tengah mengandung anak ketiganya.

"Wonnie mengusirku dari sini?" balas Kibum tak suka, di tatapnya sang suami tajam. Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang, sejak awal dia sudah yakin kalau sang istri pasti menolak permintaanya tadi. Dia pun tak bisa menyalahkan Kibum karena sebenarnya dia dan Kibum itu sama saja. Sama-sama tak ingin jauh dari kedua buah hati mereka. Tapi masalahnya kini Kibum tengah mengandung dan Siwon tak ingin Kibum kelelahan. Kandungan Kibum lemah jadi dia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan sang istri dan calon anak mereka.

"Bukan begitu Bummie, aku cuma tak mau kamu kelelahan saja. Aku mau kamu istirahat sebentar di rumah, Wonbum dan Sibum biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." Siwon mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya menyuruh Kibum pulang agar sang istri tak salah paham.

"Aku tak mau, aku masih mau disini. Kalau Wonnie bersikeras, Wonnie saja yang pulang. Anak-anak biar aku yang menjaganya." ucap Kibum, Siwon menghela nafasnya lagi. Ternyata susah juga merayu istri cantiknya ini.

"Sepertinya percuma bicara padamu," kesal Siwon, mau tak mau akhirnya Siwon lah yang mengalah. Kalau sudah begini perkaranya dia yakin tak akan ada yang bisa merayu Kibum lagi, dia hafal betul sikap egois sang istri tadi. "Terserah kamu sajalah." ucap Siwon malas sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Kibum menatap sang suami yang dia tahu sedang kesal saat ini.

"Wonnie marah sama Bummie?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon pelan. Didekatinya sang suami, Kibum pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Siwon.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Siwon balik. Kibum menghela nafasnya, dia tahu Siwon sedang kesal saat ini.

"Mianhae, aku cuma ingin merawat anak-anak kita saja. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Aku takut mereka kenapa-kenapa." jelas Kibum mencoba membuat sang suami mengerti dengan kehawatirannya.

"Yang kamu pikirkan cuma Wonbum dan Sibum saja kamu tak pernah memikirkan kondisi tubuhmu sendiri. Padahal kamu bisa lihat kalau mereka berdua itu baik-baik saja, bahkan kini mereka tampak tidur dengan nyenyak." ucap Siwon pelan, Kibum menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Apa salah kalau aku menghawatirkan kondisi anakku sendiri, apa lagi mereka baru saja hilang selama seminggu. Bahkan tangan dan kaki mereka harus di gips saat ini." tanya Kibum pada sang suami.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan itu, kau mommy mereka jadi wajar saja bila kamu khawatir." balas Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa Wonnie seolah-olah melarangku untuk menjaga anak-anakku sendiri?" tanya Kibum tak habis fikir.

"Aku tak melarangmu. Aku cuma kecewa saja padamu. Kamu selalu bersikeras ingin menjaga anak-anak kita, tapi nyatanya kamu tak bisa menjaga kandunganmu. Ingat Bummie, bayi yang ada di kandunganmu itu juga anak kita. Dia juga butuh perhatianmu apa lagi dia begitu lemah di dalam sana, tapi yang ada kamu malah menelantarkanya. Kamu menyiksanya dengan perlahan kau tahu itu?" tanya Siwon pelan, di tatapnya sang istri yang diam sambil menundukan wajahnya. Tampak Kibum cukup terpukul mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan.

"Mianhae." ucap Kibum pelan.

"Kalau melihat tingkahmu selama ini, aku jadi berfikir kalau kamu tak menginginkan bayi itu. Apa lagi dulu kamu pernah berkata tak ingin hamil lagi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku jadi berpikir kamu sengaja melakukan semua ini." ucap Siwon yang serasa menusuk hati Kibum. Sejak awal tak pernah terbesit dipikiran Kibum untuk membahayakan kandungannya walau pun memang benar kalau dia tak ingin hamil lagi, semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa Kibum sadari.

"Aku tak berniat sedikit pun untuk membenci bayi ini Wonnie. Aku menginginkannya sama seperti aku menginginkan Wonbum dan Sibum karena ini anak kita, buah hati yang kau tanam di dalam tubuhku." ucap Kibum menjelaskan.

"Entah kamu sadar atau tidak, perlakuanmu saat kamu mengandung Wonbum dan Sibum berbeda jauh bila dibandingkan dengan perlakuanmu saat ini. Mianhae kalau aku membuatmu hamil lagi, padahal aku tahu kau tak ingin hamil lagi." ucap Siwon lirih. Dihati Kibum rasanya sakit sekali mendengar perkataan Siwon yang memang benar.

"Wonnie, mianhae." ucap Kibum menyesal, di tundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap ke arah Siwon.

"Sudahlah terserah kamu saja. Sesuka hatimu kamu mau melakukan apa. Aku tak akan melarang-larangmu lagi. Kalau kau tak suka kau bisa gugurkan bayi yang kau kandung itu." ucap Siwon sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kibum tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi.

"Wonnie tunggu." panggil Kibum sambil ikut beranjak dari duduknya berniat mengejar sang suami.

"Daddy... Mommy." Panggil Wonbum menghentikan langkah Siwon dan Kibum. Keduanya langsung berjalan mendekati kedua anak mereka yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kalian sudah bangun? Ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon perhatian pada kedua anaknya.

"Daddy dan Mommy bertengkar lagi?" tanya Wonbum sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya tajam.

"Tak bosan apa selalu bertengkar terus?" sindir Sibum.

"Aniya, Daddy dan Mommy tidak bertengkar kok." kilah Siwon yang tak ingin membuat kedua anak mereka khawatir.

"Ne aegya, Mommy dan Daddy tidak sedang bertengkar." tambah Kibum mencoba meyakin kedua anak-anaknya tadi.

"Yakin? Lalu yang barusan apa?" sindir Sibum yang sifat sinisnya kembali lagi seperti biasa.

"Itu..." bingung Siwon hendak mengatakan apa pada kedua anak pintarnya.

"Mommy dan Daddy benar-benar tidak sedang bertengkar baby." ucap Kibum cepat sambil mengelus rambut Sibum sayang. Sibum pun cuma menganggukan kepalanya malas. "Baby, Mommy dan Daddy pulang dulu bolehkah?" tanya Kibum lagi pada kedua anaknya. Siwon memandangi sang istri heran.

"Terserah Mommy saja." jawab Wonbum yang diangguki oleh sang adik Sibum.

"Mommy dan Daddy tak akan lama. Nanti ada aunt Jiwon yang akan mengantikan menjaga kalian, tak apa kan?" tanya Kibum memastikan pada sang anak.

"Tak apa Mommy, lagian apa yang Daddy katakan tadi ada benarnya juga. Mommy harus istirahat juga." ucap Wonbum pengertian, Kibum tersenyum pada sang anak lega.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Mommy dan Daddy pulang ya baby." ucap Kibum pada kedua anaknya. Wonbum dan Kibum menganggukan kepala mereka. Kibum pun langsung mengecup pipi kedua anaknya tadi lalu menarik tangan Siwon keluar ruangan. "Ayo Wonnie kita pulang." ajak Kibum pada sang suami.

"Bummie tunggu." cegah Siwon saat keduanya sudah berada diluar ruang rawat anak mereka. Di tatapnya sang istri dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, Kibum menghela nafasnya melihat tatapan sang suami.

"Aku mau pulang asalkan Wonnie juga pulang bersamaku." ucap Kibum yang kenjawab tatapan tajam dari sang suami.

"Huft... baiklah ayo." ajak Siwon, Kibum tersenyum lalu mengandeng lengan kiri Siwon manja.

"Wonnie." panggil Kibum sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hem... Waeyo?" tanya Siwon heran saat Kibum memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berdiri saling berhadapan di tengah koridor rumah sakit.

"Wonnie dengar baik-baik yah apa yang Bummie katakan." ucap Kibum sambil membingkai wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sang istri.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin Bummie katakan, eoh?" tanya Siwon pada sang istri.

"Bummie ingin anak perempuan." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum senang. Siwon yang binggung hanya menatap sang istri heran. "Pokoknya mulai sekarang Wonnie harus lupain kata-kata Bummie yang dulu pernah bilang nggak mau punya anak lagi. Karena sekarang Bummie ingin punya anak perempuan dari Wonnie." ucap Kibum manja sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Siwon pun tersenyum manis melihat tingkah manja sang istri.

"Tapi kalau baby ini namja gimana?" tanya Siwon sambil mengelus perut sang istri.

"Ya tak apa, bisa buat lagi." jawab Kibum polos, Siwon tersenyum simpul.

"Yakin mau buat lagi?" tanya Siwon dengan nada mengoda, di tariknya sang istri ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pervert deh pikirannya." ucap Kibum cemberut lalu mencubit pinggang sang suami pelan.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kamu yang buat aku jadi seperti itu." kilah Siwon, Kibum semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ah udah deh, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang sebelum aku dimakan sama Wonnie di sini." ucap Kibum sambil menarik tangan Siwon. Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sang istri.

"Kalau dimakannya di rumah boleh tidak?" tanya Siwon mengoda sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Kibum.

"Udah deh, mikirin soal itu nanti aja di rumah." ucap Kibum manyun lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Siwon.

"Jadi, boleh nggak nih?" tanya Siwon yang sudah menyamakan langkah dengan sang istri.

"Ih... pervert deh." kesal Kibum.

"Ayolah Bummie." rayu Siwon lagi.

"Wonnie diam atau nggak aku kasih." ucap Kibum akhirnya pada sang suami dengan nada kesalnya. Siwon menyeringai pada Kibum.

"Baik istriku sayang." ucap Siwon mesra lalu melingkarkan lengan kanannya dipingang ramping Kibum. Keduanya pun berjalan dengan mesra keluar dari rumah sakit.

*** TBC ***

Date: 12 Januari 2012, 05.25 PM

Tinggal satu Chap lagi taman nih ff.

Dan di chap ini adalah chap terakhir yg menceritkan siwon n kibum di masa depan kr chap terakhir full cerita sibum di masa lampau. chap depan ada NC.a...

Yang baca wajib comment yah. awas kalau ga comment #ngancem


	20. Chapter 20

Reply Riview:

- Yieun'nya abang kuda: Mianhae kl update.a satu" habis lagi sibuk maklum nasib anak kls tiga yg bru slsai UAS.

- RisaChan: Yoo ini sudah update kilat. silahkan di baca yah.

- yuukiheaven: Yoo... Dean desu, kita sama, sama-sama sibum shipper #kibar" Underwear Kibumpa.

- Sbslover: Kejahilan Si kembar adalh daya tarik mereka, tapi suka kan liat si kembar ngegoda sibum? wajar saja mereka ga kenal lelah, secara salah satu.a kan kuda #plak, di sate siwon

- kucing liar: Cup... Cup.. Cup... jangan sedih udh update nih, baca n comment lagi yah. awas kalau ga #ngancemlagi, plak

- Enno KimLee: Seme Island.a bakal q lanjutin setelah selesai UN aja. al.a otak q lagi ga bisa d ajak kompromi buat adegan" d ff itu. nanti hapalan pelajaran q melayang semua lagi -_-

- FujoshiSjcm: sma ff q ttp d lanjutin kok, cuma q ga bisa ngetik ff tiap hari n posting cepat juga, maklum nasib anak kls 3 yg bru slsai UAS n mw UN sebulan lagi. kalau dulu q bisa buat 2 ff dalam sehari skrg cuma bisa ngetik 1 ff dalam 3 hari -_-

- honey26: Nasib sibum d tahun 2011 jawabannya ada di chap terakhir ini.

- RiverN473-Silver : thanks setidak.a sudah mw comment, Dean sangat menghargai itu ^_^

- jaara'kyuminshipper: Yoo... Jaara... Dean imnida... #deepbow. iya ga apa, yg penting sudah comment. dean menghargai itu ^_^ wah... seperti.a banyak readers baru yg baca kilat dri chap 1-19 nih.

- Echachichuchecho: ga ad kata telat buat baca ff q ini kok ^_^ iya boleh, kenapa tidak. daku dapat saeng baru lagi nih. dean update nih, ga lama kan? #grin. kalau comment.a memuaskan pasti q ngetik ff.a selalu kilat deh. ahahah...

- Elfvil magnae: Yoo... ini sudah update, silahkan baca n jangan lupa comment lg yah.

- Lianzzz: Yoo... Chap ini update n ada NC.a... silahkan baca n comment lagi yah.

- Park Soohee: Dean update nih... ga lama kan? #toel"bahu

- yu-chan: iya luka".a karena kecelakaan kemarin n waktu kedampar.a.. jawaban pertanyaan terakhirmu ada d chap ini, silahkan baca...

- totochan: Dean tak tahu apa nc d chap ini romantis apa tidak, baca saja deh.

- Fishy861015: ne... chap ini NC...

- winda1004: mianhae harus d End-in al.a sudah kepentok ide.a #nangisguling"

- dhian kyuhae elf: nasib kibum d masa lalu n cra mereka buat dptin anak ada d chap ini. silahkan baca...

- The: ne chap ini NC

- Mayumi Fujika : seperti.a anda salah... Dean itu author yg update.a bertahun" ampe buat readers kesel. sebenar.a sih kalau comment memuaskan pastiupdate.a kilat.

- Kim ji yoen: Yosh... ini sudah update.

- Seo Shin Young: tahanks sudah comment dulu walau pun belum baca ff.a tapi akhirnya baca juga kan #introgasi

- Show Simba: berapa jam tuh baca dri chap 1-19? seperti.a banyak readers yg baca.a kilat ngebut dri chap 1-19 yah

- Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami : dean ga tahu ini sudah panjang atau belum tapi ngetik.a ngos"an -_-

- RaaHyun: dean tak tahu ini hot atau tidak, tapi baca saja yah.

- Rosa Damascena: Yosh... ini chap terakhir... silahkan baca...

- nam seulmi: itu baca dri chap 1-19 berapa lama? #cengo

- ajjulle kim: thanks... ^_^

* * *

><p>Title: Our Children<p>

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 20 of 20.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T, Pg-15.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning:

Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary:

ff ini menceritakan ke hidupan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebelum dan Setelah mereka menikah hingga mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar bernama Wonbum dan Sibum.

Note:

Sebenarnya ini ff Sibum ke sekian yang aku buat. Aku sangat menyukai Kibum karena itu aku nggak bosan-bosan buat ff tentang Sibum. Ff ini dikisahkan dengan alur mundur. Sebenarnya sih nggak mundur, karena ini ff menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan time jumper. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga koleksiku "Little Jumper". Aku Cuma terinspirasi aja dari manga itu, ff ini jauh berbeda dari cerita manga tadi.

* * *

><p>*** Chap 20 ***<p>

February , 2011. Dorm Super Junior, 05.57 PM.

_Author Pov…_

Seminggu berlalu sejak Kibum sadar dari pingsannya dan hari ini dia akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat lebih dari dua minggu ini setelah sebelumnya dokter menyatakan kondisinya cukup membaik dan bisa dibawa pulang. Kibum tak kembali ke apartementnya melainkan kembali ke dorm Super Junior setelah dirayu oleh Leeteuk dengan alasan akan ada orang yang bisa mengawasi kondisi kesehatannya kalau dia berada di dorm dari pada di apartement yang dia tinggali seorang diri. Kibum pun menuruti keinginan Leeteuk tadi setelah sebelumnya sempat menolak.

Dan disinilah Kibum berada kini, di dorm SuJu atau lebih tepatnya duduk terdiam diatas ranjang didalam kamar yang beberapa waktu yang lalu di tempatinya bersama dengan Siwon serta si kembar Wonbum dan Sibum.

Pandangan mata Kibum terlihat menerawang. Dia sudah mengetahui semua tentang dua anak kembar yang selama seminggu terakhir sebelum kelakaan itu terjadi terus saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mommy. Dan rasanya Kibum pun sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan tadi.

Siwon baru saja mengatakan semua kejadian hilangnya kedua anak kembar tadi pada Kibum saat dirinya terus mendesak Siwon mengatakan dimana Wonbum dan Sibum berada. Saat mengetahui dia akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit hati kibum benar-benar senang karena dengan dia yang bisa keluar dari rumah sakit maka dia pun akan bisa bertemu dengan kedua anaknya itu, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Siwon membohonginya dan menyembunyikan semua fakta yang ada. Kibum benar-benar merasa kecewa pada Siwon karena telah membohonginya dan juga menjadi penyebab semua ini terjadi.

Kibum menatap nanar pada sebuah note kecil ditangannya yang tadi dia temukan secara tak sengaja dibawah bantal. Setelah dibuka ternyata didalamnya terdapat tulisan tangan kedua anaknya, Wonbum dan Sibum. Kibum pun sudah membaca semua tulisan tadi yang isinya bagaikan diary. Dan dari tulisan itulah dia tahu semua kebenarannya, kebenaran tentang siapa Wonbum dan Sibum sebenarnya yang tak lain adalah anaknya bersama Siwon dari masa depan.

Kibum pun bingung antara harus mempercayai tulisan tangan tadi atau menganggapnya sebuah lelucon belaka yang dibuat oleh anak-anak seperti Wonbum dan Sibum. Tapi tulisan tadi memang sedikit membuat Kibum percaya pasalnya kedatangan Wonbum dan Sibum yang tiba-tiba tadi memang menguatkan dugaan-dugaan Kibum.

"Kibum, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Dan yah, kau memang sudah sepantasnya marah dan membenciku karena aku penyebab kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tapi aku mohon maafkan aku" ucap Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum yang duduk diatas ranjang. Kibum bukannya tak mengetahui keberadaan Siwon yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan pintu dan terlihat ragu untuk mendekatinya, tapi dia hanya malas untuk meladeni namja tampan tadi saja. Dia masih merasakan kekecewaan itu dihatinya.

"Kibum" panggil Siwon lagi saat namja cantik didepannya tak merespon perkataannya. Dia tahu Kibum pasti sangat kecewa padanya saat ini. Siwon pun menghela nafasnya panjang. "Kibum..." panggil Siwon lagi tapi segera terpotong oleh kata-kata Kibum.

"Hyung, apa hyung tak merasa aneh saat pertama kali Wonbum dan Sibum bertemu dengan kita di taman saat hujan itu? Mereka... mereka menganggap dan memanggil kita Mommy dan Daddy seolah-olah kita memang orang tua mereka. Terlebih lagi wajah mereka berdua tampak sangat mirip dengan kita" tanya Kibum tanpa menatap kearah Siwon. Siwon menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tak mengerti, tapi Siwon pun tak berniat untuk memotong perkataan Kibum yang dirasanya masih akan berlanjut.

"Bacalah hyung" ucap Kibum sambil memberikan note yang tadi dibacanya pada Siwon. Siwon meraih note tadi dan mulai membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang terera pada note tadi, tampak Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya binggung saat dia membaca note tadi.

"Ini..." ucap Siwon binggung sambil menatap Kibum, namun perkataannya langsung disela lagi oleh Kibum.

"Aku merindukan mereka hyung" ucap Kibum pelan membuat penyesalan Siwon bertambah.

"Mianhae, semua terjadi karena aku" ucap Siwon menyesal sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Kibum. Kibum terdiam tak berniat membalas perkatan Siwon membuat Siwon ikut diam juga selama beberapa menit. "Aku juga merindukan mereka" ucap Siwon akhirnya setelah keduanya saling bungkam cukup lama, Kibum melihat kearah Siwon pada saat yang sama dengan Siwon yang melihat kearahnya hingga membuat tatapan mata keduanya saling bertemu.

Entah siapa yang terlebih dahulu memulainya yang jelas kini Kibum bisa merasakan bibir Siwon menari-nari diatas bibirnya begitu pula dengan Siwon. Keduanya pun larut dalam sebuah ciuman manis tanpa paksaan selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Siwon mendorong pelan bahu Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi mendesah kecewa dalam hati.

"Mianhae" ucap Siwon pelan namun cukup didengar oleh Kibum, Siwon yang tampak gugup dan salah tingkah pun beranjak dari duduknya berniat pergi meninggalkan Kibum. Namun dengan cepat Kibum menahan Siwon dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Siwon. Siwon pun tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Kibum yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku tak membenci atau pun marah padamu lagi hyung" ucap Kibum sebelum kembali melumat bibir Siwon lagi, namun Siwon masih tetap dengan pikrannya dan tak membalas perlakuan Kibum sampai akhirnya Kibum mengakhiri ciuman manis tadi. "Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu hyung. Ah aniya, kurasa bukan suka tapi cinta. Saranghae hyung" ucap Kibum membuat Siwon membelalakan matanya. Kibum tak menghiraukan tatapan terkejut Siwon dia malah kembali menempelkan bibir kecilnya di bibir Siwon lagi. Siwon masih tampak shock selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya dia kembali dengan akal sehatnya lagi, di dorongnya pelan bahu Kibum lagi membuat ciuman mereka terlepas dengan paksa.

"Mianhae Kibum" ucap Siwon pelan lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang terdiam ditempatnya. Perlahan butiran-butiran krystal bening jatuh membasahi wajah cantik Kibum, di jatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan perlahan.

"Aku ditolak" ucap Kibum lirih. Dia tak mengira sebelumnya kalau Siwon akan menolak dirinya padahal selama ini mereka berdua tampak semakin dekat. Atau memang hanya dia saja yang terlalu kepedean dan salah mengartikan sikap Siwon padanya. "Memalukan" ucap Kibum lagi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Rasanya sakit sekali saat Siwon menolaknya tadi secara tak langsung padahal dia sudah memberanikan dirinya berprilaku diluar dugaan seperti tadi.

Kibum menghela nafasnya panjang mencoba mengendalikan perasaanya lagi. Diusapnya butiran krystal yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya dengan cepat. Setelahnya dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri tas kecil di sudut ruangan yang berisi semua pakaiannya yang dibawa saat menginap di drom dan di rumah sakit kemarin lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar. Dia sudah memutuskan kembali ke apartementnya saja, dia masih terlalu malu bila berhadapan dengan Siwon apa lagi tadi dia baru ditolak setelah sebelumnya dia sempat berprilaku agresif pada Siwon.

"Bummie kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya Heechul heran saat melihat Kibum keluar dari kamar Leeteuk dengan membawa tas berisi pakaian ditangan kanannya. Semua member Super Junior yang ada disana langsung menatap Kibum heran termasuk Siwon yang kini tampak berdiri didekat balkon menikmati udara segar dan berharap udara tadi bisa menenangkan pikirannya setelah semua yang terjadi antara dia dan Kibum beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku mau kembali ke apartementku saja hyung" jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum manis, di liriknya Siwon sekilas.

"Kenapa balik kesana, bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kamu sudah setuju tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan" Tanya Leeteuk heran, ditatapnya Kibum.

"Iya Bummie, kamu kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan membutuhkan banyak istriahat. Kalau kamu di apartement tak akan ada yang menjaga dan mengurusimu nanti. Tetaplah disini, kalau kamu disini ada kami semua yang akan membantumu" ucap Sungmin pada Kibum.

"Gomawo hyung, aku tak mau merepotkan kalian lagi" ucap Kibum berharap para hyungnya mau mengerti.

"Kami tak pernah merasa direpotkan Bummie" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku… membutuhkan waktu sendiri hyung, jadi ku mohon mengertilah" ucap Kibum akhirnya, semua member SuJu langsung terdiam mendengar ucapat Kibum tadi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Bummie? Apa kamu marah pada kami soal Wonbum dan Sibum?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aniya hyung, aku Cuma ingin menenagkan pikiranku saja" ucap Kibum sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku pergi hyung, gomawo. Annyeong" ucap Kibum lagi, membungkukan badannya pada member SuJu yang lain lalu segera beranjak pergi dari sana sebelum dia kembali ditahan.

"Siwon, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yesung pada Siwon.

"Tak ada yang terjadi hyung, semua baik-baik saja" ucap Siwon pelan.

"Yakin tak ada yang terjadi, lalu kenapa dengan Kibum?" Tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Seperti yang dia katakan hyung, kami butuh waktu sendiri" ucap Siwon yang langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Tak dihiraukan tatapan heran dari member Suju yang lain padanya, dia sedang tak ingin menjelaskan apa pun saat ini. pikirannya terlalu kalut setelah semua yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Kibum tadi. Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya dengan perlahan, diusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Rasa bingung sejak tadi terus memenuhi pikiranya.

"… _Saranghae Hyung" _kalimat yang beberapa menit yang lalu Kibum ucapkan itu terus berputar-putar didalam ingatanya bagaikan kaset rusak yang tak bisa berhenti berbunyi dan terus berbunyi. Siwon menghela nafasnya berat.

"Dia menyukaiku" ucap Siwon pelan, diraihnya handphone miliknya dan menatap lurus pada layar handphonenya yang menunjukan gambar dia dan Kibum yang saling tertawa bersama saat berada di taman bermain sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. "Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat wajah dan tatapan sedihnya tadi. Apa aku juga mulai menyukai dia?" Tanya Siwon pada diri sendiri, ditatapnya layar handphonenya tadi. Seulas senyum tiba-tiba timbul menghiasi bibirnya saat kembali teringat moment dalam foto tadi.

"Apa aku memang mencintainya?" Tanya Siwon lagi pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harus memastikannya" ucap Siwon yang langsung meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Dengan terburu-buru dia langsung keluar dari dorm hendak mengejar Kibum. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan dari member Suju yang lain, kini pikirannya Cuma terfokus pada Kibum saja. Bahkan sepanjang jalan menuju apartement Kibum Siwon terus bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanya pada Kibum. Kalau dia tak mencintai Kibum kenapa hatinya selalu sakit bila melihat namja cantik tadi sakit bahkan dia tak pernah lepas mengingat-ingat Kibum.

*** Our Children ***

February , 2011. Kibum's Home, 06.50 PM.

_Author Pov…_

Baru sepuluh menit yang lalu Kibum sampai diapartementnya sendiri. Sesampainya diapartement, Kibum langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan kembali menangis tanpa suara. Bahkan kini matanya tampak sembab dan memereh, kontras sekali dengan warna pipinya yang juga jadi berwarna sama akibat tangisannya tadi. Tangisan Kibum terhenti saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi, Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya heran. _'SIapa yang bertamu disaat seperti ini?' _pikir Kibum dalam hati. Lagi-lagi bel berbunyi karena sang pemilik apartement tak kunjung membukakan pintu apartementnya bagi sang tamu. Kibum menghapus air matanya lalu dengan cepat menghampiri pintu untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menekan bel sejak tadi dengan tak sabaran.

Kibum terdiam saat mendapati Siwon berdiri didepannya kini, rasanya bagaikan mimpi saja melihat sosok orang yang baru saja menolaknya beberapa menit yang lalu kini kembali berdiri didepannya dengan santai. Tanpa bicara apa pun lagi Siwon langsung menerjang masuk kedalam apartement Kibum sambil melumat liar bibir namja cantik tadi. Kibum sempat terbelalak saat mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Siwon tapi tak ada niat sedikit pun dari Kibum untuk mendorong tubuh Siwon yang semakin rapat pada tubuhnya.

Suara hantaman pintu terdengar cukup keras saat Siwon menendang pintu apartement Kibum tanpa memisahkan bibir keduanya. Siwon semakin liar melumat bibir Kibum membuat Kibum luluh dan akhirnya membalas ciuman manis tadi yang malah semakin liar dan panas. Siwon pun kini mengiring Kibum memasuki ruangan lain yang ternyata adalah kamar Kibum sendiri. Selang beberapa menit keduanya mengakhiri lumatan bibir mereka karena kebutuhan pasokan udara bagi paru-paru keduanya.

"Hyung…" panggil Kibum terpotong karena dengan tiba-tiba Siwon mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang hingga membuat tubuh kecil Kibum jatuh diatas rangangnya sendiri. Kibum pun memekik pelan karena terkejut tapi Siwon tak menghiraukannya. Namja tampan tadi malah mendekati Kibum dan merangkak diatas tubuh kecil Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi bergetar ketahukan. "Hyung mau apa?" Tanya Kibum takut-takut, dadanya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Apa kamu yakin kalau Wonbum dan Sibum memang anak kandung kita" Tanya Siwon yang kini menduduki paha Kibum.

"Mungkin saja, mereka terlalu mirip dengan kita" ucap Kibum berusaha membuat dirinya setenang mungkin.

"Kalau begitu ayo buktikan kalau mereka memang anak-anak kita" ucap Siwon membuat Kibum membulatkan matanya shock. Belum sempat Kibum hendak protes Siwon sudah melucuti baju atasannya hingga kini tubuh atasnya polos tanpa sehelai benag pun.

"Hyung apppmmm….." kata-kata Kibum terpotong saat Siwon menciumnya lagi dengan liar. Mau tak mau dia pun membalas lumatan Siwon membuat susanan tambah terasa panas. Disela-sela lumatanya Siwon menyempatkan diri membuka pakaiannya sendiri hingga kini keduanya sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Siwon melumat bibir Kibum ganas seolah-olah hendak memakan bibir kecil Kibum, kedua tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Elus dan dirabanya punggung mulus Kibum sedangkan Kibum sendiri Cuma bisa mengerang sambil meremas rambut Siwon.

"Arrrggghhhh….." Erang Kibum saat ciuman Siwon berpindah ke leher Kibum yang putih dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak merah keunguan disana. Erangan indah Kibum tadi semakin membuat Siwon bernafsu untuk mengerjai namja cantiknya. Siwon terus menciumi leher Kibum dan meninggalkan semakin banyak kissmark disana. Tidak hanya itu, tangan Siwon yang tadi digunakan untuk mengelus punggung Kibum kini berpindah mengelus dada Kibum. Dielus nipple Kibum pelan dan terkadang memelintirnya membuat dua tonjolan tadi memerah dan tampak tegang, erangan Kibum pun semakin menjadi karena rangsangan-rangsangan dari Siwon tadi.

Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kibum, menyematkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut namja cantik tadi dan mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulut Kibum menimbulkan decakan-decakan yang membuat keduanya semakin merasa panas dan menginginkan lebih. Beberapa menit berlalu, Kibum tampak terengah-engah dengan perbuatan Siwon padanya. Ia ingin protes namun kata-katanya tak jadi keluar saat dengan ganas Siwon melumat nipple kanannya dan memainkan terus nipple kirinya yang sudah tengang.

"Ahh… eugh… egghhh… hy… hyung… aaahhhh… uhh…" erang Kibum membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat. "Arrgghhh…. Hyung jangan digigit" protes Kibum atas keisengan Siwon yang mengigit pelan Nipple kirinya. Siwon tersenyum tipis dan kembali melumat bibir Kibum yang sudah tampak membengkak sambil mengesek-gesekan bagian selatan tubuh mereka yang sedikit membengkak pertanda ada yang sudah terbangun dibalik celana yang mereka gunakan.

"Kamu gila hyung" ucap Kibum dengan nafas tersengal-sengal saat Siwon mengakhiri ciuman mereka tadi.

"Aku tak tahan Bummie" ucap Siwon yang tampak terburu-buru hendak membuka gezper celana Kibum namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Kibum, Siwon pun memandang Kibum dalam diam.

"Kau mau memperkosaku Hyung?" Tanya Kibum datar sambil menatap Siwon tajam.

"Percayalah padaku" jawab Siwon dengan tatapan memohon, Kibum menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk pelan. Siwon tersenyum melihat isyarat dari Kibum. Dia pun kembali membuka celana Kibum dengan dibantu Kibum sendiri hingga kini namja cantik tadi polos sempuran didepan Siwon. Siwon memandnagi tubuh Kibum tanpa berkedip membuat wajah Kibum langsung menghangat karena malu, dengan perlahan Kibum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya yang masih terus ditatap Siwon tajam.

"Kamu juga harus membuka celanamu ini Choi Siwon" ucap Kibum penuh penekanan sambil memainkan jari-jari kakinya diselangkangan Siwon yang sudah tegang. Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Kibum tadi.

"Mulai nakal hem?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Kibum.

"Kamu mau membukanya atau kita akhiri ini semua sampai disini saja?" Tanya Kibum balik dengan nada yang dibuat sesebal mungkin.

"Baiklah, dapatkan apa yang kamu mau" ucap Siwon yang lalu turun dari atas ranjang. Siwon berdiri ditepi ranjang tepat dihadapan Kibum lalu segera membuka celana berserta dalamannya didepan namja cantik tadi.

"OMO" pekik Kibum yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam selimut saat melihat benda yang sudah menegang diselangkangan Siwon. Benda yang terlalu panjang dan besar ukuranya menurut Kibum. Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah malu-malu Kibum yang layaknya gadis pemalu pada malam pengantinya. Siwon pun kembali merangkak keatas ranjang membuat dada Kibum berdetak lebih kencang lagi. dengan sekali tarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kibum hilang entah kemana, Siwon langsung menerjang Kibum dan melumat bibir namja cantik tadi.

"Kamu membuatku gila Bummie" ucap Siwon lalu kembali melumat bibir Kibum lagi. Kibum pun membalas, akal sehatnya sudah melayang pergi entah kemana. Kini yang dia inginkan Cuma sentuhan-sentuhan lebih dari Siwon saja. Keduanya masih asik saling melumat bibir, Siwon pun berinisiatif melebarkan kedua belah paha Kibum lalu mengesek-gesekkan miliknya yang besar didepan jalan masuk surga Kibum.

"Kamu tahu Bummie, ini pengalaman pertamaku. Bisa dikatakan kalau ini juga malam pertamaku terlebih lagi ini bersama dengan kamu" bisik Siwon ditelinga Kibum. Kibum tampak kegelian saat Siwon merangsang telinganya dengan kecupan, jilatan dan gigitan kecil disana.

"Ini juga pengalaman pertamaku hyung" balas Kibum.

"Kau tahu, aku amatiran" ucap Siwon dengan nada mengoda. Kibum terkekeh pelan, Siwon mengecupi lehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak lagi.

"Lakukan apa yang kau tahu saja hyung" balas Kibum.

"Kamu yakin menyerahkan semua yang kau punya padaku?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap kearah mata Kibum.

"Kenapa tidak, aku mencintaimu" ucap Kibum sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Siwon lalu mengecup bibir Siwon beberapa kali.

"Aku ingin merasakan sensasi saat merasukimu Bummie, Bolehkan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Lakukanlah Hyung" balas Kibum. Siwon tersenyum senang lalu melebarkan paha Kibum lagi. diarahkan membernya yang sudah tegang sempurna kearah hole Kibum. Digesek-gesekan membernya tadi di pintu masuk hole Kibum membuat Kibum mengerang pelan lalu setelah beberapa kali gesekan Siwon dengan sekali hentakan memasukan miliknya kedalam hole Kibum. "ARRGGGHHHHTTT" serang Kibum keras sambil mencengkram lengan Siwon hingga terluka saat tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa seperti dibelah dua saat Siwon merasukinya tadi tanpa pemanasan sedikit pun kecuali sedikit cumbuan diawal permainan tadi.

"Mianhae" ucap Siwon sambil mengecupi tetas air mata yang keluar begitu saja dari mata Kibum yang terlihat sembab akibat memangsi tadi.

"Sakit" ucap Kibum pelan, Siwon mendiamkan dirinya agar Kibum bisa menyesuakan dengan ukuranya terlebih dahulu. Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya kedepan dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya, ditatap selangkangannya dengan tatapan sendu. Mereka berdua sudah bersatu kini. "Hyung Paboya, kenapa main masuk saja. Lihat darahnya banyak sekali," ucap Kibum dengan isakan pelan. Ditatapnya Siwon yang sedikit pun tak tampak menyesal. "Kenapa tak memberiku pemanasan dulu, rasanya sakit sekali tahu" omel Kibum sambil menatap nanar pada selangkangannya yang berdarah. Kembali ditatapnya Siwon dengan tatapan kesal.

"Mianhae, sudahku katakan bukan kalau aku amatiran" ucap Siwon dengan cengiran tanpa dosa dibibirnya. Kibum pun melayangkan pukulan pelan dikepala Siwon.

"Hyung pikir aku percaya" ucap Kibum ketus, Siwon pun tertawa salah tingkah.

"Ketahuan yah?" Tanya Siwon malu.

"Hyung pikir aku bodoh" kesal Kibum.

"Mianhae bummie, anggap saja darah itu darah keperawananmu yang sudah kurengut" ucap Siwon yang entah kenapa malah membuat pipi Kibum terasa panas.

"Kamu gila hyung" ucap Kibum mencoba menyembunyikan aura malu-malunya.

"Aku memang gila dan itu karena kamu Bummie" ucap Siwon yang langsung menerjang tubuh Kibum. Ditindihnya Kibum dan kembali merangsang namja cantik tadi. Siwon pun mulai mengerakan pinggangnya maju mundur membuat membernya keluar masuk dalam hole sempit Kibum yang serasa meremas-remas membernya.

"Aaahhh… Ughh… Ahhh… Eghh… Ughh… Aaahhh…" erangan Kibum terdengar cukup keras saat Siwon menghentakan pinggangnya dengan cukup kasar dan cepat apa lagi bila ditambah dengan sensai bibir Siwon yang menjelajahi dadanya dan meninggalkan jejak pula disana. Kibum terus mengerkan pinggulnya membuat keduanya semakin melayang dalam indahnya surga dunia. "Aaaarrggghhhttt…" erang Kibum cukup keras dari sebelumnya saat ujung kejantanan Siwon menyentuh titik sensitive di dalam tubuhnya, Siwon pun kembali menyerang dititik yang sama membuat Kibum mendesah semakin liar. Tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat setiap kali Siwon mengenai titik yang sama.

"Hyung aku tak tahan… aahhh… ughhh… aaahhh…. Rasanya… aahhhh nikmat sekali…. ARGGGHHHTTT" teriak Kibum panjang saat dia mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. Cairan putih kental pun membasahi kedua tubuh sejoli yang sedang dimabukan oleh indahnya sex tadi. Siwon sempat menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya agar Kibum bisa menrasakan klimaksnya sendiri namun setelahnya dia kembali mengerakan tubuhnya lagi. Siwon pun kembali merangsang Kibum, diremas dan dimainkannya member Kibum membuat benda tadi kembali menegang sempurna.

"AHhh…. Ughh… aahhh… aahhh… aaahhh… uggghh…" erang Kibum nikmat membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuhnya bahkan kini Siwon mempercepat genjotanya pada hole Kibum membuat Kibum kembali mendesah kencang. Kibum yang tak kuasa merasakan sensai kenikmatan tadi meremas sprey dibawanya dengan cukup erat sambil mengelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri secara bergantian.

"Ahhh…. Aahhh… aaahh…. Ughh… eeggghhh… Uggghhh…" erang Kibum lagi, Siwon melumat dada Kibum dengan semangat. Kibum cukup menikmati saat empat titik sensitifnya dikerjai Siwon. "Hyung aku tak tahan… aahhh… ugghhh… cepat selesaikan… ugghh… aaahh… ahhh" ucap Kibum ditengah-tengah erangannya.

"Bersabarlah… tak akan lama lagi… aaahhh… kamu sempit sekali sayang aaahhh…" erang Siwon yang semakin cepat menyodok-nyodok hole Kibum. Siwon pun merasakan akan klimaks sebentar lagi maka dipercepat gerakan pinggangnya membuat Kibum tak tahan dan kembali Klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"WONNIE… ARRGGHHTTT" erang Kibum sambil memekikan nama sayangnya untuk Siwon. Tak lama berselang Siwon pun mencapai klimaksnya. Semua cairan cintanya ia tumpahkan didalam rahim Kibum. Siwon langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh kecil Kibum. Keduanya kini berusaha mengatur nafas mereka yang tak beraturan. Beberapa menit berselang Siwon pun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kibum dengan posisi miring, dipeluknya Kibum dari belakang.

"Saranghae Bummie" ucap Siwon lalu mengecup bahu kanan Kibum. Kibum pun berdecak sedikit kesal.

"Tadi kamu menolakku tapi sekarang kamu mengatakan cinta padaku setelah kamu sukses memperkosaku, dasar Kuda Liar" ledek Kibum, Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kibum.

"Aku tidak memperkosamu, aku Cuma berniat menghamilimu saja" ucap Siwon sambil tertawa pelan. Kibum terdengar menghendus sebal. "Tapi aku benar-benar sepenuh hati mengatakannya Bummie. Saranghae" ucap Siwon ulang.

"Nodo Wonnie" balas Kibum malu.

"Aku menginginkannya lagi, kamu masih kuat kan untuk beberapa ronde lagi?" Tanya Siwon membuat Kibum tercekal. Sebelum Kibum berhasil menolak dengan semua argumennya, Siwon sudah kembali memasukan membernya kedalan hole Kibum. Kibum yang kaget Cuma bisa mendesah apa lagi saat Siwon merasukinya dan mulai mengenjot holenya lagi, keduanya pun kembali bercinta dengan posisi berbaring miring diatas ranjang. Suara desahan demi desahan pun kembali membahana didalam ruangan tadi cukup lama.

*** The End ***

Date: 13 Januari 2011, 09.27 PM

Akhirnya tamat juga, hutang ff q berkurang satu.

Yang baca wajib comment yah, awas kalau ga #Ngancem

Ini sudah hot belum?


End file.
